Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
by MegaTenDouche
Summary: After Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick defeated Vlad and restored all worlds that fell into darkness, they went to go find King Krabs and Yoru. However, they come across a large castle with a very odd rule. Once you step inside, you forget everything you once knew. Finished.
1. Card 0: Prologue

_-Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories-_

 _ **-Prologue-**_

 _Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is a direct sequel to Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick walk down a long path that seemingly goes nowhere. They see Gary and start to follow him. He leads them to a crossroads. While deciding which path to take, a mysterious man in a black cloak approaches Kioku and speaks to him, but at that moment his words are incomprehensible. The path becomes one and it leads them to Castle Oblivion. There, they find that once they stepped into the castle, they forgot every ability and spell they once knew. Along with that, their memories start to fade._

 _This follows the same concept of the original KH:COM._

 _ **Main Characters:**_

 _Kioku (Keyblade Master)_

 _Spongebob Squarepants (Royal Frycook and Mage, Kioku's best friend)_

 _Patrick Star (Captain of the Royal Knights, Kioku's best friend)_

 _Winslow T. Oddfellow (Chronicles Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick's adventures)_

 _Yoru (Kioku's childhood friend, ventures the basement of the castle)_

 _King Krabs (King of Bikini Bottom, Keyblade Master)_

 _ **Villains:**_

 _-A bunch of villains in black coats appear to harrass Kioku while he climbs the castle.-_

 _AerakFowsh (Prefers to be called Freakshow)_

 _Rembex (A female rockstar with a fiery personality)_

 _Residexe (A seductive genie who can grant anyone's true desire.)_

 _Setchnux (A super genius who likes to experiment)_

 _Ghost Writer ( A creative and skilled writer who can bend reality and create illusions.)_

 _Besworx (A villain whom Kioku and Yoru might seem familiar with.)_

 _ **New Characters:**_

 _ **Zafira (Voiced by: Alyson Stoner/Risa Uchida)**_ _:_

 _A captive of the Organization, Zafira resides in the upper floors of Castle Oblivion. When Kioku comes into the castle, Zafira is forced by Freakshow and Residexe to manipulate Kioku's memories, slowly causing Kioku and his companions to forget many important friends and events. At the same time, he believes that Zafira herself is a very important friend that he has forgotten, though in truth they never met before. Freakshow forces Kioku to undergo this manipulation so that Kioku becomes a puppet under Zafira's control_

 _ **Zafira's design:**_

 _Zafira has shoulder length, dark brown nearly black colored hair. She wears a plain, black, lace dress with black laced heeless and toeless socks. On her hands are long black lace fingerless gloves. She wears a ruby jewel pendant around her neck. Zafira also wears black rings on her index toe and pinky toe on both feet. She bears an uncanny resemblance to Taiyo._

 _ **-World Cards-**_

 _Daybreak Town_

 _Town of Mysteries  
_

 _Land of the Wild_

 _Interstellar Arena_

 _Paradise Valley_

 _Far, Far Away_

 _Polk Middle School_

 _Wind-Up Castle_

 _Halberd_

 _Hollow Bastion_

 _Castle Oblivion_

 _ **-Friend Cards-**_

 _Link (Daybreak Town)_

 _Alex Mack (Paradise Valley)_

 _Shrek (Far, Far Away)_

 _Gordy (Polk Middle School)_

 _Solid Snake (Halberd)_

 _Danny Phantom (Hollow Bastion)_

 _ **-Summon Cards-**_

 _Crimson Chin_

 _Ness_

 _Fanboy and Chum Chum_

 _Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private_

 _Magnus_

 _Great Fairy_

 _The first chapter of Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories will be coming soon._


	2. Card I: Castle Oblivion

_**Card 1: Castle Oblivion**_

* * *

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick slept around a camp fire, underneath the starry night sky. Kioku rested on the ground, staring at Taiyo's lucky charm. Kioku sat up and sighed, staring at the dancing flames. His thoughts were keeping him up this late. He thought long and hard about the journey he had just embarked on. And all the friends he made while on it. His heart felt pretty heavy.

"What's the mattah? Can't sleep, Kioku?" A small blue mouse squeaked. Kioku nodded, he looked down at him.

"If you don't rest, you'll be sick y'know.." Winslow said.

Kioku yawned. "I could say the same to you."

"Nah, I'm all right. I've just been complin' da records of our travels." Winslow said, holding up the journal. "Y'know, the journal."

Kioku picked up a magnifying glass and took a look into Winslow's journal. Winslow had written down everything Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick had done in every world they had been to. "Holy cow! You've written a ton of stuff!" Kioku exclaimed.

"That's da easy part." Winslow sighed. "Once I get back to the castle, I'm gonna halfta tell Princess Pearl everythings that's happened. That's my job as a chronicler."

Kioku hugged his knees, thinking about the events before he got his Keyblade. "Back in the town, the three of us were making a boat. We were gonna leave the town and go see other worlds. Me.."

 _"...Yoru.."_

 _"...Taiyo.."_

Kioku looked up into the starry sky. "Never thought it was gonna be like this. Being thrown in another world, separated from my friends. Fighting the Heartless with the Keyblade."

"We traveled to many worlds, and made a lot of new friends.

 _"Spongebob..."_

 _"...Patrick.."_

 _"And Winslow.."_

"Kinda...it kinda makes we wonder what this would've been like if those two were with us too." Kioku laid back in the grass. "I wonder what they're doing right now.."

Kioku knew Taiyo went back to Tranquil County and was safe there. But he didn't know how long it would take for him to get back to his town and see her. On top of that, how long the search for Yoru and the King would be. "Say Winslow..you think I'll be able to get back to my world?" Kioku asked.

"Of course, nimrod!" Winslow nodded, insulting the boy playfully. Kioku huffed and gave Winslow a serious look.

"Hey, what's with the look?" Winslow put his hands on his hips. "You made a promise with your girlfriend, right?"

Kioku blushed madly and sprung up, exclaiming. "Taiyo's not my-", He then remembered him and Taiyo..kissing. He did have strong feeling for her, but he didn't know she felt the same. It was so embarrassing, kissing in front of everyone like that. Along with Spongebob and Patrick teasing him about it on the way to the Gummi Ship. His heart nearly skipped a beat as the memory replayed in his mind.

 _Just as Kioku turned around, Taiyo quickly grabbed his hand. "Wait. One more thing."_

 _Kioku rolled his eyes and turned around. "What is it Tai-"_

 _Taiyo stepped closer to Kioku and she pushed her light pink lips up against his. Kioku's eyes grew big and his face turned red. Taiyo opened her mouth and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kioku slowly slipped his arms around her hips and held her. They held the kiss until they couldn't breathe. Taiyo opened her mouth and smooched his lips once last time, right before pulling away._

 _Taiyo carressed Kioku's cheek, "That was also for luck, too. Silly goose."_

Kioku looked down at Taiyo's charm. The Thalassa shell charm. Used for luck when sailors would sail out to open sea. I guess this would be a fitting scenario, Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick going on a dangerous quest to find two important people. Who knows if they'll make it back alive? Kioku took a wild guess and decided that that's where Luck comes into play.

 _"You'd better bring that Lucky Charm back to me! I worked pretty darn hard on it!" Taiyo bantered, making Kioku flinch again._

"Spongebob and Patrick over there, think the same thing too." Winslow pointed a thumb at the two sleeping next to each other. "They'll find the king and head back to their world someday."

Winslow hopped up to Kioku's shoulder. "Kioku, you'll go back to your world, too."

Kioku nodded. "Someday.."

He remembered Yoru's words to him. Those five words that Kioku kept playing over and over again.

 _"Kioku..take care of her."_

Kioku layed back down, staring up at the bright moon, feeling himself getting more tired by the minute. "We're gonna go home with Yoru, too."

"Taiyo.." Kioku stared at the Lucky Charm for a while longer, until he felt himself drift into slumber.

* * *

Later in the night, A voice boomed inside of Kioku's head, waking him up.

 _ **"Hero of the Keyblade!"**_

Kioku flipped up to his feet and summoned his Keyblade, the Guardian Locker. He looked around in caution. "Who's there?"

He looked around some more, he heard Spongebob and Patrick mumbling in their sleep. "Mmm..save me some Krabby Patties, will ya?" Spongebob mumbled.

Kioku felt a strong presence far in front of him, he looked foward and saw a rather skinny figure, wearing a black coat. His face shrouded by a hood.

Kioku got into a stance with his Keyblade. The figure started to talk.

 _ **"Ahead lies something you need.."**_

Kioku dashed towards and figure, intending to attack. **_"But to claim it.."_**

 _ **"You must lose something that is dear to you."**_

Kioku took a swing at the cloaked figure, but fell flat on his face as the figure disappeared. The figure appeared behind him. _**"**_ _Over here.."_ The cloaked man taunted as he appeared far behind Kioku. Kioku spun around only to find that the man in black had disappeared. Spongebob and Patrick slept soundly, along with Winslow.

"Damn." Kioku cursed under his breath, dismissing his Keyblade. He sat down tried to think about who that was just then, but only found himself getting frustrated. He layed back down and shut his eyes. Falling asleep again.

* * *

 _-Later that day...-_

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick had arrived in front of a huge castle. The castle's architecture was very remarkable, with its tower's tops resembling an interesting isosceles triangle, and a noticable monster with horns on the center of the castle. Two smaller parts of the castle, lieing on floating islands are joined to the main structure by chains. "Wow! What a huge castle!" Spongebob gawked.

"I think we might find something in here!" Patrick smiled brightly.

Kioku was lost in thought. "'Something I need', huh?"

"Will it be here?"

' _Maybe it'll be a clue to finding Yoru..but..'_ Kioku thought. He looked up at the castle with determination, as he knew deep down in his heart, that he'd find something. "Maybe, we'll find the King!" Spongebob cheered. Next thing Kioku knew, Spongebob and Patrick walked up to the tall doors.

"Is this the entrance?" Spongebob wondered.

"I dunno, let's take a peek in.." Patrick said. Kioku reached out to them, "Guys, wait!"

Kioku jogged over to them. Patrick got ready to shove the door open, until Spongebob stopped him.

"We have to knock first, Patrick." Spongebob said cautiously.

Patrick nodded quickly. "Uh huh, yeah, I know that!"

Kioku tried to talk to them, but it was like they weren't even listening. "Guys! What if it's a trap?! HEY!"

Patrick banged on the door, and it creaked open. The double doors opened up all the way. "Welp, let'sa go!" Patrick said, happily trotting into the castle.

Kioku and Spongebob looked at each other and sighed right before following the starfish.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: First Floor-_

The whole castle was white. No other colors. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick looked around the all-white room. Everything was so bright, that it nearly hurt their eyes looking around. But, it seemed that no one was around in this room anyways. " _Yo_! Anyone home?" Kioku shouted.

"Hm, seems like no one is home." Spongebob rubbed his three slowly strolled further.

Spongebob raised a question. "You guy's think it's safe to just barge in like this?"

Kioku suddenly stopped, and turned around to look at the ground behind him. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong, Kioku?" Patrick asked.

"Felt like I just dropped something." Kioku said, looking around. _What the heck?_

"Stop spacing out!" Spongebob nagged. "Did you lose something?"

" _No_.." Kioku shook his head. Suddenly a smooth, eerie voice boomed behind them.

 _ **"WELCOME TO OUR CASTLE."**_

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick spun around, only to see a man in a black coat, holding a crystal ball staff. The hooded man started to speak again. "Young man, what you dropped just now.." The hooded man spoke. "Was your ' _Memory'_!"

Kioku glared and summoned his Keyblade. "Hey! You're that black coat I met last night!"

"KIOKU!" Spongebob yelled. "How could you get us into a trap like this?!"

The two started to bicker. "I just knew something was fishy!" Spongebob bantered.

"I was the one who said-" Kioku started until Spongebob interrupted. "I never would've come near his place!"

"Hey! I said that is might've been a trap in the beginning!" Kioku yelled.

"AWWW, WHO CARES?!" Spongebob yelled, pulling out his Spatula staff. "This thing is probably just a Heartless anyways. I'm gonna take it out." Spongebob then spun around and pointed his staff at the man in black. " _ **FIR**_ -Uh.." Spongebob stuttered. " **FI-"**

 _ **"BLIZ-"**_ , Spongebob stuttered.

 _ **"BLI-ZA!"**_

 _ **"THU-"**_

Spongebob looked at his staff, puzzled. "What's going on here?!" It seemed like every time Spongebob would yell out a spell, his mind would go blank and he could never focus. It was like he had forgotten all of his magic skills. "I am not a Heartless F.Y.I," The man in black said calmly. "And I think it should be pretty obvious.."

"Once you stepped foot in this castle, you forget every single move and ability you once knew.." Kioku had began to speculate. "So, is Dodge roll a somersault?"

"How would I know?" The man in black scoffed. Patrick had began to recite the alphabet. " G..."

"In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find," The cloaked man said.

Kioku and Spongebob were too fixated on Patrick's alphabet " O.. P.. Q.. R.. S.. T.. U.. V.."

"W.. X.. Y... and..Z!" Patrick smiled. "Hey, I still know the alphabet!"

" _ **PAY ATTENTION!"**_ The man in black shouted, slamming the end of his staff on the ground to get their attention.

The cloaked man cleared his throat and repeated himself. " _Like I said before, in this place, **to find is to lose and to lose is to find**_..."

"Hey Spongebob, Kioku.." Patrick snickered. "He repeated himself."

"Musta liked that phrase, huh?" Spongebob snickered. The cloaked man sighed with annoyance. "I thought you weren't listening..."

"That is the way of..."

" _ **CASTLE OBLIVION!"**_

The cloaked figure continued. "Here, you will find people you know. And also, people that you _**miss**_.."

"What?" Kioku said. "People we know?" Spongebob and Patrick said in unison, looking at each other. Kioku then remembered Yoru, as Spongebob and Patrick remember their King. "You mean, Yoru's here?!" Kioku shouted.

"King Krabs is here?!" Spongebob shouted. The man in black shrugged. "Can't you feel their presence?"

"If you want to meet them-", The man in black quickly moved through Kioku, and the boy felt like something was being taken from him.

* * *

 _"Y'know, I wonder if we'll actually find another world, at the end of the sea." Kioku gently touched the boat. "Wonder what it'll be like."_

 _"Everything will be answered when we get there." Yoru answered. "We'll know what kind of world Kairi came from, and why we're here."_

 _"Holy...crap!"_

 _"I'm in another world!" Kioku screamed._

 _"Wait, Kioku. Be careful, this place may be cheerful and carefree. But the Heartless do come around every once in a while. So stay on your toes." Jimmy warned._

 _"I'm Spongebob Squarepants," Spongebob introduced himself, putting his hand out._

 _"My name is Patrick," Patrick stated, putting his hand on top of Spongebob's._

 _"And I'm Kioku," Kioku smiled, placing his hand on top on Patrick's._

 _"Hey, where'd my hand go?" Patrick said worrifully._

 _"All for one, and one for all!" Spongebob said._

 _"Those Heartless have tremendous fear over the Keyblade." Link turned his back, "Which is why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."_

 _Yoru laughed. "Hahaha! That's rich! What good is your puny, weak heart gonna do while your getting your butt kicked?"_

 _King Krabs turned in their direction. "Don't worry, lad. There will always be a door to the light."_

 _"Take care of her."_

 _ **You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

"Take this with you."

"I knew it was you, after you turned into a Heartless." Taiyo said. "Wherever you go, I'm always with you. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

Kioku gasped. "What did you do?"

"I merely sampled your memories." The man in black said, throwing a card at Kioku. Kioku swiftly caught the card and looked at it. "What's this?" Kioku asked.

"I made that card from your memories." The man in black said. "It's a promise of reunion." The man then pointed to a large white door behind him. "Hold the card before you and the door will open,"

"And beyond it, will be a new world."

The man in black disappeared through a blackish-purple portal with black thorns spiraling around it. "Use that card and press on...Hero of the Keyblade.."

Kioku stared at the card. Winslow then hopped up on the card. "Just hold on a second, Kioku."

"Something about what that guy said is kinda funny.." Winslow said. "If you really keep goin'.."

"He said the moment we stepped foot in here, we began to forget. What the heck does he mean by 'began' anyways? And second of all, to find is to lose and to lose is to find?" Kioku picked Winslow up and put him in his hood. "One look at this castle, and I'd knew we'd find something."

"Me too!" Spongebob smiled.

"Me three!" Patrick chimed in.

"For real?" Kioku asked.

"Aw jeez, to tell ya's the truth. I knew too...but.." Winslow started. "If we don't keep goin', we ain't nevah gonna find anything!"

"Well then, let's go.." Kioku said, walking up the steps and shoving open the door, with Spongebob and Patrick following. "Let's go find Yoru and the King!" Kioku smirked confidently.

As the three left, the man in black appeared behind them.

 _ **"The further you go, the more you'll understand..."**_

 _ **"...The meaning of "To find is to lose and to lose is to find.."**_

"And I said it again...", The man in black sighed and hung his head. "I really gotta stop repeating myself.."


	3. Card II: Treasure With Your Heart

_**Card 2: Treasure With Your Heart  
**_

* * *

 _-Floor 1: Daybreak Town-_

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick entered the door and they were now in..Daybreak Town? Kioku looked around in confusion as they were inside of the Plaza. Spongebob and Patrick also noticed a huge change as they had gotten new clothes.

"Hey, uh..Patrick.." Spongebob said.

"Yeah?" Patrick said as he looked at the sponge.

"Where'd you get the new duds?" Spongebob said, pointing to the starfish's new clothes. The starfish examined himself and then pointed back. "I could be asking you the same question, buddy."

A puzzled Spongebob examined himself. "Whoa! Now I have new clothes!"

Kioku looked around some more as he was confused by the effects of the card. He stared at the card. "Are..we still in the castle?" Kioku asked. They walked through the door, and entered another world? Was the guy in the black coat serious? Kioku then remembered his words.

 _Hold the card before you. The door will open,_

 _And beyond it, a new world._

Kioku understood now. This card took them to Daybreak Town. "So that's the power of the card!" Nostalgia overtook the boy and he smiled brightly. Kioku looked up into the early morning sky. "This is the first world I came to.", He looked around, remembering all of the events. "Never thought I would see this place again."

Spongebob nudged the keybearer. "And this is where we first met you, Kioku!" Kioku chuckled and nodded at the sponge's statement. Patrick chimed in, "Yeah, we met Kioku when were trying to get some clothes at a wagon sale, right Spongebob?"

Spongebob nodded confidently, "Yup!" He then shook his head. "NO!"

"We were looking for King Krabs, who had disappeared from the castle that day! We came here to look for Link. Remember?" Spongebob explained. Patrick understood and nodded, "Oh yeah, now I remember!"

Winslow popped out from Kioku's hood. "And, we were told to stick with da Keyblade wieldah, that's what my notes say!" Winslow shook his head. "What a nimrod for forgettin' such important events."

Patrick chuckled. Then a delicious aroma filled the air around them, which made Patrick stomach rumble and sound like a dying whale. Spongebob looked at Patrick in disgust. "Jeez Patrick, I know you're hungry but do you have to kill the mood like that?"

"Sorry, We haven't eaten anything in a while and I'm pretty hungry." Patrick said as he rubbed his grumbling tummy. Kioku's stomach was also feeling empty and it was about ready to growl along with Patrick's. He turned to the direction of the aroma and there he saw a cafe. A sliver of drool leaked out of the corner of the Keybearer's mouth.

"Hey, why don't we go get something to eat, yeah?" Kioku pointed towards the cafe. Spongebob and Winslow exploded at him.

"And just how in the name of Neptune can you be so relaxed, Kioku?" Spongebob scolded.

"Yeah, whatever he said!" Winslow agreed.

Kioku cheesed. "Who knows what's next to come? Besides, we can't fight on an empty stomach."

Patrick chuckled. "I'm with Kioku on this one, Spongebob."

* * *

The four of them took their seats at a table, with all of the other tables deserted. Must be the first ones here. Winslow was trying to turn everyone's attention away from food and to the main problem at hand. But that failed, as the three boys were focused on nothing else but food. Kioku picked up the menu and skimmed through it. He sighed with dissapointment as there wasn't much to choose from. Soda water? Rice balls?

Winslow's bantering came to a halt as his stomach growled. "Hey Kioku, they got chinese food on there?"

"Not much to choose from, I was expecting burgers or steak.." Kioku said. He then sighed and raised his hand. "Hello, can we get some service over here?!"

Just after Kioku's call, the candle in the center of the table was blown out and everything around them went dark. The four of them stood up cautiously.

"What the hell was that?!" Winslow wimpered, hopping into Kioku's hood. Kioku summoned his Keyblade, the light from the summoning illuminated the surrounding area briefly. "Maybe they think it's our birthday."

Spongebob summoned his Spatula staff and readied his stance. "No time for jokes!"

Appearing above them was a gang of Shadows, Heartless of the the Pureblood type. They charged at them in a threatening matter. Spongebob spun his staff and raised it into the air as if he was going to use Thunder. His mouth couldn't form the words and he was trampled by two Shadows.

Kioku tried to move his body like his usually does when he fights, but he stood stiff as a board. Luckily, he was able to safely block a Shadow's claw swiping and push his weight against the monster. Just when he thought he had it beat, another Shadow clawed his cheek, causing him to fall backwards to the ground.

The sound of the Keyblade falling to the ground was heard and Kioku was left unarmed. He reached out to his Keyblade, that was far from his own reach. He felt the Heartless creeping all about his body, ready to deliver more attacks that would eventually do him in

"Ngh...No!" Kioku screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would come to his aid.

Soon they heard a familiar voice walking towards them. "Jeez, these Heartless are a pain. Showing up everywhere."

The blonde man garbed in green quickly did the Heartless in with a few swipes of his bandaged blade. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick's faces lit up with happiness as he rescued them. The man picked Kioku's Keyblade and tossed it at him.

"Learn how to hold your sword, alright?" The man said.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Link!" Kioku smiled. Link paused and sheathed his blade.

"How do you know my name?" Link asked, confused. Kioku's happy expression dropped into a troubled one. What did he just say?

"Link, it's me..Kioku!" He said. "Spongebob and Patrick, too."

Link shook his head, "Nope. I've never seen that likes of any of you." He then turn around and walked away. "You'd better get home before the Heartless come after you again."

Spongebob and Patrick were just as confused as Kioku, who had grabbed Link's shirt to stop him from leaving. "Link, why are you acting like this? We haven't seen you in forever and now you act like we never existed!" Kioku's voice broke as he was nearly in tears.

"Kid, cut it out." Link said as he tried to get Kioku off of him. The keybearer didn't give up. He tried to jog his memory.

"We fought Heartless together over at Hollow Bastion! You helped us take down Vicky and Plankton!" Kioku sobbed.

Link replied bluntly. "No we didn't, and if we did you'd probably just get in the way."

Ouch. Link was as blunt as always. Kioku went on. "We got separated, but before that you told me something that I still remember."

"We may never meet again.." Kioku recited.

"But we'll never forget each other.." Link finished, soon wearing a pitiful look on his face. "Sorry, you've got the wrong guy." He grabbed Kioku's hand and pushed it away.

"AHH! COME ON!" Kioku bawled. Spongebob and Patrick comforted the crying boy, while Winslow pieced things together.

"Say, what if this town is inside of the castle?" The small mouse wondered.

"Then would that mean Link lost his memory too?" Spongebob asked. The irritating, ear piercing wailing of Kioku had struck a nerve, causing Link balled his fists and walked up to him and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Kioku! Get it together, will you!?" Link shouted, causing Kioku to cease his crying.

Everyone paused and stared at Link, whose eyes were wide. He claimed to not know who Kioku was, but he had just said his name. Link took two steps backwards and put his hands over his mouth. Patrick smiled. "See! You said 'Kioku'!"

"Link, you ol' kidder you!" Spongebob laughed.

Link shook his head in denial, confused at why he had just blurted out his name. He folded his arms and sighed, while Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick thought that he was joking around the whole entire time.

"I really don't know you," Link muttered. He put a hand to his head, as it had started to give a sharp pain. "My..memory..it's.."

Soon, they heard light footsteps approaching them. They all turned into the direction of the footsteps and saw a cute, blue-haired girl stop in front of them. "Shouldn't know, but you remember a strange power.."

The girl folded her arms, "Maybe these are the guys that Zelda was talking about."

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick smiled brightly and called out the girls name. "Lana!"

The girl was startled and jumped back in fright. She then collected herself and smiled. "I know your names, too. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick."

Winslow bowed whilst standing atop Kioku's spikey mane. "And don't forget about Winslow, toots."

Link turned to Lana and pointed a thumb at them. "Friends of yours?"

Lana shook her head, which made the Kioku and the others slump their heads. How could two of many people Kioku met on his journey, just simply forget about him? It made the boy pretty sad, along with his companions.

"You forgot too, Lana?"

"I didn't forget, we've just never met." Lana chirped happily. "Although, It feels like we've know each other for a really, long time. Pretty odd, no?"

Lana looked up at the dawning sky, "It's like my brain had forgetten, by my heart helped it remember."

Pretty odd, indeed. We've never met, but it feels like we've known each other. Could this be the effect of Castle Oblivion? As Kioku and friends tried to piece things together, Link spoke up.

"Alright, let's head back to the house. Maybe Zelda might be able to explain things better." Link said, leading the group further into town. They walked for a while, passing the market area, and soon reaching the residential area. Where Link and Lana's other friends were.

* * *

"Okay fellas. Jimmy Neutron's special 'Gut Buster Pot. Best served up when your stomach's on E! Dig it!" The young scientist announced loudly. Lana searched the fridge frantically.

"Hey, Neutron! Where's my pie?" Lana yelled. Jimmy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, um...that's in the food?" He smiled, hoping Lana would shrug it off.

"He took everything in the fridge and made the Gut Buster Pot." Zelda added, scooping up some of the soup with her spoon. Lana spazzed out and started to chase Jimmy around the house, whacking him with her Deku staff. Kioku chuckled as he watched them. Sure, they may have forgotten him, Spongebob and Patrick. But at least they are still the same as before. Kioku looked over at Patrick, who was chowing down pretty fast. The boy had began to eat also, as he was very hungry. Zelda, who was sitting next to him, had began to speak.

"It resonates in my heart." She said.

"Heart?" Kioku repeated back to here. Zelda nodded.

"In your heart are your memories of us, and those memories resonate in our hearts." She went on. "So, that's why we know the things we should not."

Link slurped up some of his stew. "So Kioku's memories are affecting ours."

Zelda nodded. "Kioku's memories are very powerful."

Kioku's stomach churned as he remembered the man in black from only moments ago. Sampling a card constructed from his memories. Lost in thought, Zelda's motherly voice brought him back to earth.

"Something on your mind, Kioku?" She smiled warmly at the boy. Kioku shook his head, smiling.

"Glad you could tell..." Kioku said, giving the woman a bright smile. Jimmy and Lana sat in front of Kioku after horsing around.

"So, your friends are somewhere in this castle?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be in a castle." Kioku explained. "But when we opened the door, we ended up in Daybreak Town." Zelda, Jimmy, Lana and Link brandished confused looks.

"The heck?" Jimmy said. "But there's no other castle around here 'cept for that giant one further into town."

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick tried to explain things, but he only tripped and stumbled over his words. Zelda stopped him, giving her a chance to speak.

"This a small town, I'm sure we'll find them in no time." Jimmy winked. Kioku smiled and bowed.

"Thanks!"

Spongebob smirked and pointed to door triumphantly. "Alright team! Let's start the search!"

* * *

The group split up into two teams. Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick and Link. And Zelda, Lana and Jimmy. Kioku's team searched the market district of the town, while Zelda's team searched both the residential district and the plaza district. There were Heartless along the way, but they managed to get by as Link retaught Kioku the basics of combat. Along the way they visited Mr. Wizard, who of course didn't know them, and relearned magic. As much as the two teams searched for Yoru and King Krabs, there was no sign of them in this world. Or..floor.

The teamed regrouped and headed back to the hotel on the second floor.

Kioku sighed. "Guess they're not in this town. But, I'm sure they're somewhere in this castle."

Link folded his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. "A reality we can't see. Sorry if we weren't able to be any help."

Spongebob waved his hands. "No, no, it's fine."

"I learned how to fight again thanks to you," Kioku said sincerely. Spongebob chimed in.

" _Aaand_ we relearned magic from Mr. Wizard."

"So..," Kioku started, feeling a lump in his throat. "Guess we gotta go."

The memories and feelings Kioku felt when him and the group met had come back full force and hit him like a freight train. He felt his eyes dampening as tears formed. His bottom lips quivered lightly.

"I can't really agree about this being our first time meeting..but.."

Link's lips curled into a smile and he said a sentence that Kioku and the gang remembered. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Kioku looked up at the elf-earred man in confusion.

"Heard it from your heart." Link smiled at Kioku, who was nearly on the verge of tears. "You can handle any shape reality takes. You'll be okay."

Kioku wiped away his tears and looked over at a door on the other side of the room with a sign on it. The sign read,

 _ **EXIT**_

 _Lead's to the second floor of Castle Oblivion._

Winslow rubbed his chin. "I dunno fellas, seems like we're getting caught in another trap. Patrick shrugged at the mouse's statement.

"We'll never know if we don't try." The starfish said. The three walked over to the door, but Zelda blurted out something to them just as Kioku put his hand on the doorknob.

"Kioku, I just have one thing to say." She started. "Be careful of your memories..."

Be careful of your memories? What exactly could that mean?

"You mustn't let illusions distract you from what is truly important." Zelda nodded lightly. Kioku nodded too, even though he didn't comprehend what she said. She went on. "Treasure what you feel with your heart."

Kioku nodded, "O-Okay.."

The three then waved, earned a gang of waves back at them and they opened the door. Their eyes met pure white as they walked up the steps to the second floor. Even though Kioku didn't really understand what Zelda was trying to say, he took her words to heart.

* * *

 _-Floor 2-_

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick walked into the room of blinding white. It was just like the last floor they were on. Pretty dull. But, a thick tension hung in the air as the three approached the center of the room. Kioku looked around in suspicion, with his buddies Spongebob and Patrick doing the same. Appearing out of a corridor of darkness, was the man in black from before. He stepped out of the portal and bared a teethful smile.

"Well, did you enjoy meeting your memories?" The man said. Kioku and his friends remained silent as they glared at the mysterious man. Without earning a response, he continued on.

"That entire town you just saw, was concieved by your memories." He said. "An _Illusion..._ "

Spongebob gasped. "So, Link, Zelda an everyone else were just Illusions created from Kioku's memories?"

"Correct." The hooded man cackled.

Kioku balled his fisted tightly, hanging his head. "N-n-No.."

Zelda's recent words rang in Kioku's ears. _"Treasure what you feel, with your heart."_

The hooded man slammed his cane on the floor, the loud noise from impact getting the three's attention. "Don't you want to see your friend's again?"

"You must follow your memories, and find what is important to you."

The man in black spun his cane rapidly and got into a threatening stance with it, as if he wanted to fight Kioku. His menacing smile appeared again. "Show me what you can do."

Kioku looked at Spongebob, then Patrick. In a flash of light, his Keyblade appeared in his hand and he got into his stance. Giving the hooded man a deadly stare. Just as Kioku was about to charge, the sound of another corridor of darkness opened and out stepped another black coat. But it had the curvy figure of a woman. The temperature of the room rose, feeling a bit..hotter.

"Let me in on the action too, Freak." She said in a cocky manner. "Just watching a boring, I need a little exercise to wake me up, y'know?"

The hooded man scoffed and turned to the hooded girl. "And just what are you saying?"

The hooded girl folded her arms stubbornly, "I get bored, what with you hogging the spot light and all. Girls need to have fun too.."

The hooded man took out a card that looked like the card he had handed Kioku moments ago and with the swift fastness he had threw the card at her. She quickly caught it, giggling.

"Perhaps you would like to test him." He said. The face of the girl was slightly revealed, showing a pale white face with black face paint and full lips which were covered with purple lipstick.

The hooded man opened up a corridor of darkness.

"I'm going to go check on 'it'." The hooded man said right before disappearing into the darkness. The hooded girl put the card away and faced Kioku and the others.

"Well, let's get down to business, Mister Keyblade Master." She said. Taking her hood off, she revealing her whole face. She had long, flaming, teal hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick.

"My name is Rembex." She smirked. A flurry of green fire blazed in her hands and what materialized in them was a custom made guitar which had partial electricity and flames sparking around it.

"You'd better remember my name well, 'cause I don't want you to forget anytime soon. Got it?" She barked. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick readied themselves again as Rembex took her stance with the guitar.

"Now," Rembex smirked. "Let's rock!"


	4. Card III: The Syndicate XIII

**Card 3: The Syndicate XIII**

* * *

 ** _(Battle Theme: The 13th Struggle)_**

Rembex had began to play her guitar at a rapid pace, making waves of flames materialize and dash towards Kioku and his friends. Acting quickly, both Kioku and Spongebob dodged in the opposite direction while Patrick used his shields to block the attack successfully. After her first attack failed, Rembex pranced around the room, plucking the strings of the deadly guitar, both creating melodic electric guitar solos while also sending pillars and shockwaves of fire at the party.

Dodging the series of fiery shockwaves, Kioku managed to get closer to Rembex and strike her a few times with the Keyblade, knocking her off of her balance. Spongebob followed up shortly afterwards, sending quick chills through her body with a Blizzard spell. The girl flipped backwards as a way of retreating and held her chest. She growled lowly, flames rising around her. "Don't make me mad.."

Her ponytail has gotten bigger in size and had began to move as if it were a flame. Rembex wielded her guitar as if it were a bludgeon and charged at the Keybearer. While he quickly dodges a few of her swings, Kioku tripped up and felt a strong, blunt force strike him in the side of his head. He flew towards the ground with blood leaking from a wound that quickly formed near the side of his forehead.

"Kioku!" Spongebob exclaimed as the boy sat on the ground, holding his wound.

"Go and heal Kioku, I can take her!" Patrick ordered. Spongebob nodded and he raced over to Kioku. As he raised his staff to heal the boy, his mind went blank like it did before and he couldn't heal him. More fresh blood seeped through Kioku's fingers, and Spongebob became more nervous.

Kioku's vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded. Rembex's blow nearly rattled his brain, she was a pretty rough fighter. Every time he would try to stand up and fight, Spongebob would tell him to stay on the ground to let him heal him. Although his words were inaudible to him at the moment along with the sounds of Patrick fending off Rembex.

Patrick spun around and struck Rembex with a powerful blow from his shields, strong enough to knock her back into the wall near the next door. Knowing that Rembex would shortly retaliate, he glanced over to Spongebob who was still trying to treat Kioku's wound. The starfish quickly fidgeted around in his pockets and managed to find a spare Potion.

"Spongebob, here!" The starfish threw the bottle of healing liquid at Spongebob, who caught it. The sponge opened the bottle and lightly poured a bit of it on Kioku's wound, earning a small whimper from the boy. A stinging sensation came to him at Spongebob started to treat the wound. With the wound treated, Kioku slowly got back up to his feet and gripped his Keyblade tighter as he was fixated on getting his revenge on his opponent.

Rembex laughed as she saw Kioku fully recovered, seeing the fire in his eyes. "Took you a while to get up from the blow. Poor wittle baby.." She mocked.

Kioku gritted his teeth and charged at Rembex, his vision still slightly blurry. Rembex swung at Kioku again, with the boy this time dodging the guitar swing. He tightened his grip and swung with all of his might. **KRAAKKK!**

Rembex flew into the air as Kioku delivered an extremely powerful strike. Patrick immediately came to his aid and boosted him up into the air. Kioku was quick and swift as he sent a flurry of hard hitting blows and strikes towards Rembex, overwhelming her with a flurry of hits after another. Kioku cocked his head back and slammed his forehead into her's, sending her flying back to the white floor below them.

"NNGH!" Rembex hit the floor with great force, nearly making cracks. Her guitar disappeared into flames immediately after hitting the ground. Kioku fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He felt blood creeping down the center of his forehead. What a genius.

Spongebob scolded the boy. "Was it really necessary to attack with your head, after taking a blow to the head?"

Kioku chuckled and rested his Keyblade on his shoulder, looking back at the sponge. "Hehe, wasn't too smart, huh?"

Rembex slowly crawled up to her feet, making the other three back up with their weapons in hand. She dusted herself off and presented a card to them. "Ready for another round?" Kioku threatened as he remained in his stance with his Keyblade. Rembex giggled as if he had just told a a joke. "Oh can it, dipstick. That was a mere test." Rembex said. "You actually think after that introduction, that I'd give up oh so easily?"

Kioku lowered his Keyblade and tilted his head slightly. "A test?"

"And you passed. Congrats, you're now ready to take on Castle Oblivion." Rembex congratulated the boy, clapping sarcastically. "One little thing though. You will need to follow your memories, trust what you remember and seek what you forget." She warned. "Then, you will find someone very special."

Patrick raised a hand. "You mean King Krabs and Yoru?"

Rembex shrugged. "Who knows, ya might just have to give it some more thought." She went on to explain. "Our most precious memories lie deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find your's, Kioku."

Kioku shook his head. What does that even mean? he thought "Why me?" He asked.

Rembex scoffed and folded her arms. "Because you lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it looks like you've forgotten that you forgot."

The light within—darkness? Kioku gave a puzzled look, unsure of whether to answer or not. Rembex slowly reached out to him. "Want me to give you hint?"

Kioku didn't answer as he was still lost in thought. Spongebob gave him a worried look, wondering if the boy needed the hint or not. "Kioku, do you need it?" The sponge asked. Kioku looked up at Rembex, who still had her hand out. He shook his head in rejection.

"I'm gonna figure it out on my own." Kioku glared. He pointed his Keyblade at Rembex in a threatening manner. "And if you dare to get in my way.."

"Cute." Rembex chuckled. "Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master..."

She tossed him the card and Kioku gave a long stare. Before he could decipher on what world the card was, Rembex had a little more to say.

"But be warned, when your sleeping memories wake up, you might not even be the same person you are right now." Rembex shrugged as she disappeared into a portal of darkness shortly after stating her piece.

What did she mean by that? Who would Kioku turn into after his sleeping memories wake up? Kioku reached into his pocket and pulled out Taiyo's charm giving it a stare shortly before returning it to his pocket. Kioku didn't want to confuse himself any further, so he resumed looking at the card he was given. From the looks of it, it seemed like they were going to Far, Far Away next.

* * *

 _-Elsewhere in Castle Oblivion..-_

"His memories are most interesting.."

A female genie wearing a black coat lies on the couch next to a small shelf of books. "It seemed like you had a soft side for the boy, Rembex."

"If it were me, I would have tortured and teased the boy a little longer before giving him the wish he desired." She purred. Rembex folded her arms stubbornly at the genie's statement. "My taste in entertainment isn't as sick as yours, Residexe." Rembex snarled. Residexe waved her hand.

"Oh calm down, child. I was only teasing.." The genie cackled. Residexe gave the younger girl a look. "But you are interested in him, no? Not the Keyblade itself, but his heart."

"It's the heart that wasn't consumed by darkness." Rembex rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall. "You mean the incident that took place on Hollow Bastion?" Residexe asked curiously.

Rembex explained. "People who lose their hearts to the darkness also lose both their mind and will, becoming Heartless. Becoming complete pawns of the darkness. He turned into a Heartless, but somehow held onto his will." Rembex looked at her feet in thought. "Could that strength of heart stuff be true?"

Residexe yawned and folded her leg over the other, stretching. "He was chosen by the Keyblade, so I'm not surprised."

"He's the 'key' all right, I want to know what's sleeping in that heart of his." Rembex muttered. Soon, appearing in a corridor of darkness in front of them was the man in black.

"Searching for the secret of the heart, that is the purpose of our organization." He said. The man took his hood off and presented his face. He was a bald middle-aged man with white face paint with red lips. He had a long nose and a demented smile on his face.

"And since I'm the ringleader of this castle, this plan will be a success." Freakshow smirked. Residexe looked at him curiously. "How is it going, Mr. Ringleader?" she asked with a wink.

Freakshow nodded. "It is going splendidly, almost seamlessly." He cackled. Residexe sat up and put a finger to her temple, thinking about something.

"I wonder if Kioku will remember about—Zafira."

* * *

 _Somewhere else inside of Castle Oblivion, a girl in a black dress quietly sketches in her sketchpad. As she draws, she has a worried expression branded on her face as if she regrets what she's drawing. Her pencil dances lightly against the paper, careful of not making any mistakes whatsoever, as the consequences might be dire. For both her and someone else._

* * *

As Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick get ready to head up to the next room, Winslow hops up to Kioku's shoulder as if something was wrong.

"Hmm.." Winslow pondered silently, which made Kioku look over at him. "What's eating you, Winslow?" The boy asked curiously.

"Y'know, what Rembex said back there kinda bothers me." Winslow said. "What exactly could he have meant by all a' that? 'You may no longer be who you are'?"

Kioku found it troubling himself, as he didn't even know the answer. "I may no longer be me? But how can I be anyone else?"

Winslow laughed. "O' course. But still, you can nevah be too careful."

"He's right, Kioku," Patrick started. "It seems just anything can happen here in Castle..Obliv...Oblivy..Obliv..." Patrick seem to have remembering the castle's name. Spongebob however, corrected him. "Castle Oblivion."

Patrick laughed, "Oh yeah, that's right. Now I remember!"

Kioku then turned towards his two companions. "We'll be okay. I bet what ever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together!"

"Of course we can. Just like that creepy and mysterious castle we explored together!" Patrick cheerful stated. "The one with all of those crazy contraptions!"

Kioku tried to remember it, but his mind would generate nothing at all. "When was that?"

Spongebob tried to remember as well, but the same thing happened to him. "Uhhhh...I dunno.."

"What was it called again?" Spongebob asked. Patrick tried to remember the name. "Holly...Hollo...Hoola...Holler.." Patrick guessed. But after multiple tries, he gave up. "Sorry, I..uh..can't remember.

"Jeez, Pat. This isn't the time for make-believe stories!" Spongebob shouted, scolding the starfish.

Kioku added in. "You sure you didn't make it up?"

Patrick rubbed his chin. "I don't think I did." He shrugged. "Even still, how could you forget about It?"

Kioku thought about it even harder and something actually came up.

* * *

 _Kioku made up his mind. He was going to free his heart in order to get Taiyo back. Kioku's will to find Taiyo was the will that got him this far. So he might as well go farther. Kioku closed his eyes and plunged the Keyblade into his chest. He let go of the handle and opened his arms. His glowed bright, and he slowly began to fall. The Keyblade of People's Hearts dispersed, and it turned back into the hearts of the other princesses. The hearts slowly, but surely returned to all of them._

 _Then, emmiting from Kioku's chest, was the heart of Taiyo. It glided towards Taiyo's chest and once it returned to her, she woke up. The keyhole glowed, signaling that it was finished._

 _"KIOKU! KIOKU!" Spongebob yelled as he ran towards the boy._

 _As Taiyo was standing up, she saw Kioku falling to the floor. She stood up and ran towards him. "Kioku!"_

 _Taiyo..._

 _She ran over to him and tried to catch him, but he disappeared into her hands, disperseing into tiny wisps of light that flew up into the air._

 _...I'm sorry..._

* * *

"Oh yeah! Now I know!" Kioku exclaimed. "That's when I released Taiyo's heart, then I turned into a Heartless!"

"Yeah! Yeah! How could you forget such important events?!" Patrick nudged Kioku playfully.

Kioku paused. "That all—happened in a castle?" he asked.

Spongebob looked at Patrick, "Did it?"

Winslow bounced up and down, "Instead of thinking in circles like a bunch of nimrods, why not I just pull it up in the journal, eh?" The small mouse suggested as he opened up his journal and began to flip through the pages.

"Thank Neptune!" Spongebob sighed with relief. "Winslow's notes!"

As the blue mouse flipped through the pages, his face became more and more worried. The three caught on to this. "Something wrong?"

Winslow stuttered in distraught. "Th-The pages! They're all blank! EVERY LAST PAGE!" His distraught turned into rage. "I TAKE GOOD CARE A' MY NOTES AND NOW THEY'VE UP AND VANISHED?! AARRGGH!"

Spongebob and Patrick calmed the mouse down, getting him to rest inside of Kioku's hood. It seems like the group had forgotten parts of their journey, important parts at that. Kioku knew that he saved Kairi and in exchange turned himself into a Shadow. But it all took place inside of some creepy, contraption-filled castle without a name?

Kioku thought about it some more. "Are my memories..vanishing?"

He looked up and around the white walls, and soon towards the door. "What kind of castle is this?"


	5. Card IV: The Stench of Darkness

_**Card 4: The Stench of Darkness**_

Floating the the endless twilight abyss, Yoru opened his eyes after what felt like a century-long rest. Confused, the boy looked around to take in his surroundings. A whitish-gray abyss with no flooring, leaving him to levitate in the air. With the area seeming foreign to him, he called out to someone hoping that they would answer.

"Where..am I?" He said. "I can't feel anything.."

Yoru remembered what happened when he in the Realm of Darkness with King Krabs.

* * *

 _Yoru sliced away at a few Shadows closing in on him using his sword, Soul Eater. Another person, who seemed to be an over sized crab, was standing almost a yard away from him was also fending off some Heartless with a Keyblade of his own. King Krabs yelled out to Yoru._

 _"Close the door, lad! Everyone should already be on the other side!"_

 _Yoru nodded and made his way towards the gigantic double doors, clearing a path by slicing away at the Heartless. Almost immediately, thoughts had begin to process through his mind as he heard familiar voices on the other side of the door, who were also trying to close the door._

 _'Kioku!' Yoru exclaimed mentally. 'If I can get outta here, I'll be able to return home with Kioku and Taiyo!'_

 _Yoru grabbed the door and cried out. "Don't give up!"_

 _"Together, we can do it! Now push!"_

 _Krabs raised his_ _Keyblade. "Now Kioku! Let's close this door for good, me boy!"_

 _"Close it quick!" Spongebob said._

 _"But..." Kioku said, hesitantly._

 _King Krabs turned in their direction. "Don't worry, lad. There will always be a door to the light."_

 _Patrick nodded. "Kioku! You can trust King Krabs!"_

 _The Heartless grew in numbers and had started to make their way towards the door._

 _Yoru turned to King Krabs. "Now! They're coming!" he shouted._

 _King Krabs nodded. "Spongebob, Patrick..thank you, lads."_

 _Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick pushed and pushed, and the door was budging! As the door was closing, Yoru turned back to Kioku, smiling. 'We'll meet again, Kioku. I'll come back one day.'_

 _"Take care of her."_

 _The door closed. Leaving both Yoru and Krabs in the dark._

* * *

For some reason, Yoru couldn't remember anything else after that. Yoru gained his footing and called out to Krabs, hoping to get a response. After calling his name a few times, a voice had answered him. But it was not the voice he wanted.

 _"Your King is far away.."_

Yoru's heart jumped slightly, he looked around for the voice. "Wh-What?! Who's there?"

 _"Leave the war with Darkness with him. You stay here and sleep."_

 _"In this area between_ _ **Light**_ _and_ _ **Darkness**_ _."_

Yoru gave the voice a puzzled look. Area between light and darkness? Where could that be?

 _"As long as you are here, blanketed by light. Sleep will protect you. Forever."_

 _"No longer will you ever fear or hurt again..."_

Yoru folded his arms and scoffed. "You want me to sleep here forever? Not a chance."

The boy had begun to look for a way out, but soon found himself to be trapped. No door, windows. Nothing. Becoming quickly annoyed, Yoru summoned his Soul Eater and started slashed at the air hoping that it would tear open a way out. But it did not work.

Soon after slashing away at the air, a wisp of light appeared in front of Yoru, catching his attention. It soon started to slowly whirl around him.

"What the hell is this?" Yoru asked. The voice responded.

 _"It is a door to the truth. Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it and take the first step toward truth."_

The wisp of light snuggled it's way into Yoru's hand and it materialized into a card with a flash of light, making the boy quickly shield his eyes. Yoru opened his eyes and gave the card a look. It was Hollow Bastion.

 _"The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go?"_

Yoru smirked and gave a light chuckle. "Seems like a boring place to take a nap, anyway."

 _"Very well said, Yoru."_

A brightly surrounded Yoru and everything else around him and in a flash, he found himself in a familiar place.

* * *

 _-Floor ?: Hollow Bastion-_

Yoru arrived in the castle he once called home. Nostalgia overtook him as he looked around the place. The stone gargoyles, the sound of the water fall in the distance. Countless memories invaded his mind.

 _"As you can see, Yoru, this is Hollow Bastion."_

Yoru decided to explore the place a bit since he knew his way around the castle rather well, and he managed to find his old bedroom which Vlad had given him. The same of bookshelf with every row lined up with different books. The plain old wooden nightstand with the raggedy looking lamp. After looking around some more, the voice spoke to him.

 _"The room Vlad had given you."_

 _"Think of all the memories of the days to spent here."_

Yoru shook his head. "Sorry but I'd rather not, Voice." He walked out of his old room to go and into the wide hallways, intending to explore more of the castle. The voice kept reminding Yoru of his faults along the way, annoying him.

 _"You opened the door to other worlds, and tempted by the voice of darkness, you came here. You threw away your home, family, and friends. You threw away everything. Chasing after the strength of Darkness."_

Yoru remembered spending time with his two friends, Kioku and Taiyo the night before their world was devoured by darkness.

* * *

 _"Hey!" a voice said, accompanied by the sounds of grassy footsteps walking up hill. "You guys forgettin about someone?"_

 _A boy with long, shaggy silver hair approached them, holding a large bookbag. He gave them a wave. "Am I the only one planning this trip?"_

 _"Oh, hey Yoru." Taiyo waved._

 _Yoru slung the bookbag into Kioku's stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "You're just as nearly as lazy as Mr. Snooze-A-Lot over here."_

 _Taiyo moved some of her hair behind her ear, "So you noticed. Then let's hurry and get the boat ready. I'll race you."_

 _Yoru and Kioku looked a Taiyo in confusion, "What?"_

 _"Ready? GO!"_

 _The two boys looked at each other and then began to race down the hill, with Taiyo following behind them. The closer Kioku and Yoru got to town, the faster they ran._

* * *

"So what." Yoru shrugged. "I'm a different kind of guy now."

Yoru came to a halt and looked up into the air. "Why did you bring me here, what the hell do you want me to do?"

 _"This world is created from you memories."_

Yoru raised an eyebrow. A world created from his memories? This struck the boy's curiosity.

 _"This place will show you what's in your heart."_

Emerging out of thin air, countless amounts of Heartless swarmed around Yoru. These Heartless weren't the regular Shadows, but were instead Darkballs and Wyverns. The Soul Eater appeared in his hand and he readied himself. The Heartless were hovering around him in, as they were only moments from attacking.

 _"You should meet with the people want to meet with all your heart."_

Yoru scoffed. 'The hell's he talkin' about? All I see are Heartless!' He cursed mentally. A Darkball charged at Yoru, making the boy quickly flip out of the way. He swung with all of his might and sliced through it as it had left itself completely open. With a few more evasive maneuvers and strong strikes from his sword, Yoru managed to take down the group of Heartless with ease. He decided to run farther inside the castle in case the Heartless were on to him.

* * *

Yoru made it to the Entrance Hall, his breath low and his body fatigued. He tired himself from running all the way there in an attempt to escape the Heartless pursuing him. The boy used the back of his hand to wipe sweat away from his forehead and walked over to the small fountain up ahead. He rested on the edge of it and waited for someone to meet with him. Minutes passed by and no one called to him.

"No one's here." Yoru said out loud to himself. Yoru sighed with impatience and looked up at the ceiling. The Voice said that he'll meet with people that he'll want to meet with. But who could it be? Kioku? He did bump heads with him while being in this world when all seven princesses were gathered here. Maybe he could finally apologize to his friend for treating him the way he did. His accomplices from the council? Well, what were left of them that is.

Ganondorf was defeated in combat by Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick and Solid Snake. And when Vlad possessed Yoru, he used the Keyblade of People's Hearts to release Bowser's heart, killing him in the process. Dr. Calamitous was also defeated by Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick while they were in the world, Polk Middle School. He was alledgedly blasted right up out of the world. There's no possible way he could have survived being in the Lanes in Between without a suit or ship for long. As for Vicky and Plankton? Last thing Yoru remembered about them was that Kioku's friends were going to fight them head on. Who knows how that went down.

The possibilities were infinite. But Yoru just couldn't figure any of them out.

"Who am I supposed to meet here?" Yoru muttered to himself, already boring himself from waiting for so long. The sound of heavy footsteps coming into the Hall nearly shook the castle. Looking up from his feet, he saw a very large, nearly towering Koopa approaching him. Yoru tilted his head in confusion. He really wanted to meet Bowser all this time?

"Bowser? The heck are you doing here, I thought I..er.. _Vlad_..destroyed you."

Bowser had a smug look on his face and gave a laugh, disregarding everything Yoru had just said to him. "Sorry to disappoint you, squirt. But the thing your heart wishes for the most.."

"...is _**Darkness**_!" Bowser laughed, this time the tone being more maniacal and louder. Soon his laughter fell, and the large Koopa clenched his head in pain. He roared painfully as he was beginning to mutate into something. He grew in size drastically, and his body had began to combust all over. The painful roaring ceased and Yoru could see Bowser's eyes glowing red, the gleam piercing through the flames. After roaring one last time, the flames were swiped away as a more ferocious monster had revealed itself. Bowser was no longer himself. Yoru was actually intimadated by the form Bowser took.

Bowser looks far more ferocious, with a larger body, a spikier scaled shell, more muscular physique, and a new curve to his lengthened horns. The large beast slowly approached the boy, who had already summoned his blade for combat.

Giga Bowser's voice boomed throughout the hall as he spoke to Yoru.

 _"_ _ **YoU ArE A ReSIdent Of ThE DaRkNess AsWelL!"**_

 _ **"YoU hAd BeSt reMeMber WhAt thE DarKnEsS GaVe YoU!"**_

 _ **"AdMiT It! ThErE Is NoThinG ThaT CaN beAT ThE PoWeR oF DaRknesS!"**_

Yoru's determined glare lowered into a guilty frown. "I—wanted strength. So I gave my heart to the darkness." He remembered when he confronted Kioku on the deck of the Halberd.

 _"Are you dumb?!" Kioku shouted angrily. "The Heartless will swallow your heart sooner or later._

 _"NOT A CHANCE!" Yoru yelled in Kioku's face. "My heart's way too strong."_

 _Kioku growled, making Yoru laugh. He let go of Kioku and stood up. He backed away._

 _"I can also do this with my new power."_

 _Yoru threw out his hand and summoned a Shadowy doppelganger of Kioku, which emerged from the ground. Kioku gasped in fear._

 _"Go see your friends. I'm sick of looking at your face." Yoru turned away from Kioku._

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Yoru yelled at the monstrous Koopa. "I'm a different person now!" He shouted as he readied his Soul Eater.

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: Giga Bowser -KINGDOM ReMix-)**_

Giga Bowser swiped his gigantic claws at Yoru, who barely dodged the attack by an inch. The monstrous Koopa quickly spun itself around, causing it's spiky tail to swing towards Yoru, who was trying to distance himself away from it. With quick cartwheel, Yoru dodged the tail and managed to get away from the monster. He ran towards Giga Bowser as his back was turned and swung his sword and struck it's spiky shell a few times right before back flipping away. Giga Bowser slowly turned around and breathed large amounts of flames from his mouth, making Yoru attempt to defend himself helplessly.

Yoru felt extreme heat eating away at his clothes and felt parts of his skin being seared. He dashed out of the fire and rolled on the ground and quickly got back up to his feet as the flames were put out. He panted heavily and made a break for it up the stairs as he had just thought of a plan. The monstrous Koopa bared his razor sharp claws and swiftly swiped away at the boy as he was making his way up the stairs. Clashes between sword and claws emitted continuous clanging and clanking, along with the brief appearance of sparks. Giga Bowser raised his fist and brought it down to where Yoru stood, but missed him by a nick as the boy jumped out of the way. Yoru made it to the higher floor of the Entrance Hall and he gripped his sword tighter as he locked eyes with the monstrous being before him.

The boy let out a bloody cry and leap forward, cocking his sword back as far as he could. With a brief flash of light, Yoru has smite Giga Bowser with all of the might he could muster. He landed on the first level, standing behind the monster he had slain.

" _ **GrAh! NoOoOoOo!"**_

Giga Bowser came crashing to the floor, emitting black smoke and combustion as the Koopa faded away into darkness. Yoru looked at the monster at it was fading away.

"Keep drowning in darkness. But I don't want to have any regrets.."

Yoru dismissed his blade and panted. The voice from earlier returned, pestering the boy.

 _"Why do you reject the darkness?"_

Yoru folded his arms and smirked to himself. It was all clear to him. The voice he was hearing all along was...

"Vlad.." Yoru snickered. He turned around to see a silhouette of a man walking out of what used to be Giga Bowser's mist. Vlad, taking on the appearance of his Heartless form had approached Yoru, towering over him. He looked as menacing as ever before, giving the boy a sinister smile. His voice is the one that was trying to persuade Yoru to fall back into darkness, and lose his heart. But he wasn't going to fall for that, knowing that the darkness wasn't really cut out for him.

"Let me guess," Yoru started. "You want to drag me back into darkness to control me, no?"

Vlad nodded. "You were always a smart boy. You'd make a fine host for me."

He went on. "Don't you want the strength you had back then?"

* * *

 _"This is the power of the crystallization of all Princesses." Yoru said, holding up his Keyblade. "The keyhole which leads to darkness, will flood the world if it opens."_

 _"Who cares?" Bowser roared. "Were only gonna use that power to rule all worlds, right?"_

 _"If anyone's gonna be consumed by darkness, I ain't gonna be me!" Bowser laughed._

 _Yoru laughed loudly. "..Is that right?"_

 _The boy walked towards the cackling Bowser. "Then let's try it out!"_

 _Yoru shoved the Keyblade right into Bowser's heart, and a bright glow emitted from Bowser's chest. Bowser roared._

 _Vicky's eyes grew big. "What are you doing, twerp?!"_

 _"We're suppose to be working together!" Plankton yelled. "You can't just use Bowser as some guinea pig!"_

 _Yoru ignored them. "This Keyblade can open the door to people's hearts!"_

 _"Release the darkness in them and become one with the darkness!" Yoru shouted. He unsheathed his Keyblade from Bowser, who staggered backward. His body then desinigrated into nothingness._

 _"He was swallowed by his own dark heart. What a fool he was anyways."_

* * *

Yoru summoned his Soul Eater, glaring at the man as he made him remember a terrible memory. "As if!"

Suddenly, Yoru felt a sharp pain jolt through his heart. The boy staggered and fell to the ground, kneeling before Vlad. The Heartless laughed.

"You actually think you can beat me while rejecting the Darkness?" Vlad gave the boy a more grim look. "Even if you try to ignore it, the darkness is your heart will one day consume you. The Light can no longer reach it."

"And you will regret, that you reject the Darkness.."

Yoru shook his head, denying every word Vlad said. A voice then sounded in Yoru's mind. This voice was different, a voice Yoru was both familiar with and felt safe when hearing it.

 _"You're wrong!"_

 _"The light will never abandon you, lad!"_

Yoru looked up into the air. "Your Majesty?"

 _"You can't see the Light because ye eyes are closed!"_

 _"Even in the deepest of Darkness, the Light will always reach you, boy!"_

Yoru's look of despair turned into a hope-filled one. Vlad shook his head in pity.

"So you'll just comfort him with words? Pitiful.." The man held up his hand and from it, he materialized a card from Darkness.

"Go. I'll be more than happy to watch your hope turn into despair.." Vlad cackled. Yoru stood up and snatched the card from the man. Vlad's taunting continued.

"No matter how seek the Light, you will never be able to escape the Darkness," Vlad said. "So you'll have no choice but to give in."

Yoru gave a smug smile, " _Right_. So if I don't give up, I win?"

Vlad gave a light shrug and held his hand in front of Yoru's chest. "I have one last gift for you."

Yoru's body locked up as a ball of light formed in the center of his chest. He felt his power grow to extreme heights. A power he had never felt before filled his soul. He backed away and looked at his body, wisps of darkness swirling around him.

"The hell did you do?" Yoru yelled.

"I tempted the darkness the remains in your heart. Don't worry, it will help you out." Vlad explained. Yoru clenched his fists.

"You actually think I'll-" Yoru began, but Vlad's word intercepted his.

"It is up to you if you use the power of not. But do be aware of it."

"The stench of darkness that your body is soaked in."

* * *

 _-Somewhere is the depths of Castle Oblivion...-_

"You sensed somethin' in the Castle's lowest basement?!" a scratchy, loud voice said.

"It's not a Heartless?" A familiar, monster-like voice chimed in.

"C'mon Ghost Writer, spit it out!"

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, there's Vlad." said Ghost Writer, who was ranked number II in the Syndicate.

"Oh yes, the one from the fake card?" Setchnux replied, he was ranked number IV. There was a third one down there with the two. A rather brand new member. He was a big Koopa creature without a spiky shell. Instead he wore a black cloak just like the rest. He barely said any words most of the time. But he decided to join in on the conversation.

"Freakshow and the others are doing something upstairs, too." Besworx stated.

Ghost Writer continued. "And the other smell is-"

Setchnux exploded in rage so suddenly, catching the other two off guard. "Those **_BASTARDS_** are up there sneakin' around! They don't care about the unity of the Syndicate AT ALL! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW THEY TREAT THEIR ELDERS! THEY DON'T EVEN TRY TO GREET ME!"

Ghost Writer sighed. "Setchnux, can I please finish?"

Setchnux settled down and let Ghost Writer finish his statement.

"The other smell is Yoru." He said.

"Yoru?!" Setchnux exclaimed. "But I thought him and that king disappeared behind the Door to Darkness!"

Ghost crossed a leg over his other one and leaned back. "I'll have to look into that. But something bugs me a little. The scent is very similar to the Superiors, almost the same scent if I may say.."

Besworx growled lowly, crossing him arms as he was lost in thought. Ghost Writer turned to look at the beast. "Besworx, is something wrong?"

For some reason when Besworx hears the name Yoru, he's filled with rage and all he can think about is destroying something violently. Memories of a past life swam around in his mind. Sitting around a table with people, all from different worlds. Planning something direly that would put all worlds in danger. He could never figure out why that was, but maybe if he meets this Yoru he'll find out.

"It's..nothing.." Besworx sighed, dismissing the thoughts for now.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: B1F-_

Yoru found himself exploring a bright, white hallway. A long way across, he could see a door on the other side. Must be to the other floor of this...castle, right? Walking casually to the other side of the hall, he had picked up a scent. Yoru stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air around him. He even sniffed himself, which made him crack up with laughter.

"Soaked in it, huh?"

 _"Yoru!"_

Suddenly, King Krabs' voice sounded off in his head. Yoru looked up into the air, a saddened look on his face. "Your Majesty, can I really make it to the light?"

"What if I open my eyes, and all I see is Darkness?" He sighed. Krabs' voice replied.

 _"What are ye saying, me boy?"_

"Don't throw yourself away, laddie!" The king's voice sounded less echoey, and sounded like as if he was if behind Yoru. Yoru spun around to see King Krabs smiling at him. However, Krabs' body looked transparent and holographic-like.

"Ehh, so what if ya smell?" Krabs said. "Why when I used to be a sailor, sailin' the high seas me and my crew never took showers hardly! But you ain't no sailor! So take a bath, brush those pearly whites!"

Yoru paused, then busted out in laughter. His spirits were lifted as he could finally be able to talk with King Krabs some more. Finally, Yoru commented on the king's appearance. "What's with the transparent look?"

King Krabs spun around once. "This? I'm still pretty far away. But, we'll touch on that later."

King Krabs gave Yoru a more serious look. "Yoru, facin' the darkness within you will be a painful battle. Remember that." The king slowly walked towards him. "Say, do you remember that gentle light the two of us saw, when we were behind the door to darkness? Well, that light will guide you."

Yoru snickered. "I don't get any credit? Look, don't strain yourself by worryin' so much okay?"

"I promise that I won't let things go his way." Yoru said, filled with determination.

King Krabs held out his claw. "Aye lad."

Yoru shrugged and "shook" on it with Krabs, even though his hand went right through Krabs' claw. "I'll be seein' ya soon."

"It went right through, though." Yoru smiled sheepishly. "That good enough?"

"Aw c'mon, lad! We shook hands with our hearts." King Krabs laughed. "We're connected. I'll always be by your side."

Yoru smiled and nodded. "Thanks...Eugene."

* * *

 _-Somewhere is the depths of Castle Oblivion...-_

"Yoru once shouldered with the darkness. Maybe that's why he's 'half-dark'." Ghost Writer said. "That's why he smells like the Superior."

"The dark power that Yoru once harnessed allowed him to escape the realm of darkness." He went on. "How ironic."

Setchnux rubbed his chin. "He truly is a unique existence. I'll need more data."

"Gee, research must be on the mind, then. You get super persistent you know." Ghost Writer laughed. "Although something else strikes me. How on earth did he get to Castle Oblivion? Nobody led him here."

"It's rather simple." Setchnux started. "His existence resonates with the other hero. So Kioku and him are calling on each other. Like Light and Darkness."

Setchnux smirked. "If Freakshow wants Kioku..then we'll just have to settle with Yoru.."

Besworx gritted his teeth at the name. More painful memories flooding back into his mind.


	6. Card V: Doubt

_**Card 5: Doubt**_

 _-Back on the second floor of Castle Oblivion-_

Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick and Winslow stood in the middle of the floor. Discussing the sudden disappearances of Winslow's journal entries. The blue mouse was highly upset that all of his hard work was in the end reduced to nothing.

"Even the records! The darn records I wrote are gone!" Winslow ranted. Patrick rubbed his chin as he thought about it carefully.

"Maybe.." The starfish muttered, trying to come up with a reasonable theory. "Maybe if we keep on going into this castle, we'll forget things?"

"We'll forget about what we were doing. Where we were going, and why we are even here!" Patrick rambled on. He then gave a playful chuckled and careless dismissed the thoughts. "Just kidding."

Kioku and Spongebob gave Patrick surprised looked. Kioku leaned over to Spongebob.

"I think he's having one of those smart moments again." Kioku whispered.

"Just thought of the same thing." Spongebob nodded in agreement.

Patrick put his hands to his hips. "Well come on now, this is Castle Obliday afterall."

"Castle _Oblivion_?" Kioku corrected him. Winslow yelled out in anger. "We shoulda actually took that guy's word!"

* * *

 _The cloaked man cleared his throat and repeated himself. "Like I said before, in this place, **to find is to lose and to lose is to find**..."_

 _"Hey Spongebob, Kioku.." Patrick snickered. "He repeated himself."_

 _"Musta liked that phrase, huh?" Spongebob snickered. The cloaked man sighed with annoyance. "I thought you weren't listening..."_

* * *

Winslow folded his arms stubbornly. "I mean, we're alright for now..but, we might forget more important things down da line..maybe we'll even forget about the King."

Spongebob gasped and shook a finger at Winslow. "Winslow! Now don't be so rash!"

Kioku looked down, worried about losing his memories of his two closest friends. Yoru and Taiyo. After just having to remeet the first group of friends he made on his journey, he felt pretty uneasy about going farther into castle with his memories on the line. Kioku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Will I forget about Yoru and Taiyo?"

Spongebob turned back to look at the door they had come through, leading back into Daybreak Town..or the first floor. "What will we do, guys?"

"Should we go back?" The sponge asked. Kioku looked at his two friends and then looked at the card Rembex had given him. Their next stop was a medieval looking world. He was ready to meet with more of his memories again.

* * *

 _-Floor 2: Far, Far Away-_

"If for some reason the winner is unsuccessful. The runner up will take his place and so on and so forth." Farquaad said. "Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."The crowd in the stands cheered loudly. Farquaad then looked down at Shrek and Donkey.

"Eugh! What is that! It's hideous!" Farquaad exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not very nice." Shrek said snarkly. "It's only a donkey." Donkey tilted his head in confusion.

"Indeed." Farquaad rolled his eyes. "Combatants! New plan! The ones who kill the ogre, will be named champion. Now have at him!"

Heartless emerged around them, rapidly growing in numbers. Shrek and Donkey stood back to back as crowds of Heartless nearly surrounded them. Shrek sighed. "C'mon now."

Shrek had backed up into a table with cups on them. "Can't we just settle this over a pint?"

* * *

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick walked through what seemed to be a parking lot that lead into a large city surrounded by a fort. Standing near the entrance of the fort surrounding the city was a man dressed in a costume. Kioku turned around and said something to Spongebob and Patrick.

"Hey, If we can't find any clues in this world. Let's just leave this castle." Kioku said."It's better than going on and forgetting all of my memories."

"We'll have to search high and low for any clues. So stay sharp." Spongebob said as he was determined. The three continued to walk towards the entrance of the fort, exchanging strange looks right before approaching the costumed-man.

"Hello, fellow travelers!" The man said, his voice muffled due to the mask on his face. "Welcome to Duloc!"

Kioku raised an eyebrow. "Duloc?" He turned to his two companions for support, as the name Duloc didn't seem to ring a bell.

"You two remember coming to a place called Duloc?" He asked. Spongebob shrugged.

"Never been here before." Kioku said meekly.

The costumed man gave a fabricated laugh, as if he was trying to be a totally different person. "Well my dear travelers, Duloc is simply the perfect place for men and women alike. Our Lord Farquaad is hosting a tournament in which the winner of the tourney will get to save the princess who is locked in a tower guarded by a lake of lave and a fire-breathing dragon."

"Sounds like a lot." Patrick replied. "Hope they'll be able to win, huh?"

"Well if you'd like, you three fine gentlemen can have a shot at scoring a princess. Anyone is welcome to participate." The man said. Kioku shrugged, as much as the whole ordeal with the princess and the tournament sounded familiar to him. "Sure, why not?"

Spongebob tugged at Kioku's arm with force, grabbing his attention. "Kioku, we can't just come to place we've never been to and take on a quest."

Even though Spongebob was right, Kioku had a feeling that he'd might have done this before. "Trust me Spongebob. Everything will be alright." Kioku winked. The boy then turned to the costumed man. "Take us to the arena, please."

"Very well," The man said. "Follow me."

* * *

After walking through the town they finally came to the arena, in which the tourney had already begun. But instead knights duking it out, it was an orge and a donkey. Surrounding them were hordes of Heartless, closing in on them quickly. A light went on in Kioku head, and memories started flooding back into his mind.

"Hey! That's..!" Kioku smiled as he clearly recognized the two. He summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light. "Those Heartless are about to do them in, we gotta help 'em!"

They quickly dashed into the arena, clearing a path of Heartless along the way and made it to the ogre and the donkey. Kioku got in front of them for defense.

"Shrek! Donkey! We've got your backs!" Kioku looked back at them.

"Sh-Shrek?" Patrick muttered.

Spongebob squealed with joy. "That's right! Shrek and Donkey! This is Far, Far Away!"

Just as a Soldier leap towards Kioku he swatted it away with a great swing, making it plow into another group of Heartless and knock them down on impact. His Keyblade swung from left to right as he sliced through a few Heartless without thinking. Patrick managed to get through a group of Heartless by slamming his shields into them. But while Kioku was doing a fair job at fighting the Heartless, he tripped over himself and tumbled to the ground. He earned himself a skinned knee as he collided with the stone ground.

Shrek saw the he was down and quickly clobbered a few Heartless that saw an opportunity to attack. He held his hand out to Kioku, who was stunned at the ogre's strength.

"C'mon kid, get up before these Heartless getcha."

Kioku nodded and grabbed his hand. He tightened his grip on the orge's large green hand. "Spongebob! Patrick! Donkey! Get down!"

Shrek lifted Kioku up and swung him around as if he were a club. Kioku held out his Keyblade as the ogre slung him around the arena, clearing out the Heartless at a fast rate. Soon, no more Heartless were left standing and the five of them were victorious. The crowd roared with cheering and clapping. Shrek put a very dizzy Kioku down on his feet and waved toward the crowd.

Farquaad smirked and made a gesture to the rest of the knights who were standing on the balconies, making them aim their crossbows right at Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick, Shrek and Donkey. Kioku looked around and got into a stance with his Keyblade. Is this how they would treat the winners of the tournament.

The knight beside Farquaad spoke, "Shall I give the order, sir?"

"No." Farquaad said, smirking mischievously. "I have a better idea."

Farquaad raised his hand into the air. "People of Duloc! I give you our champions!"

"What?" Shrek said in confusion.

"Congratulations ogre and friends. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest!"

"We're already on a quest!" Donkey objected.

"Yeah, to take my swamp back from those Heartless!" Shrek said, angrily.

"Your swamp?" Farquaad asked.

"Yeah! My swamp! Where those heart hungry monsters are running rampant!" Shrek yelled.

"Indeed." Farquaad smirked. "Alright ogre, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll exterminate all of the Heartless on your land."

Shrek gave a threatening glare at the tiny royal man, who nervously nodded. "As good as gone." Farquaad nodded. The five looked around at the crossbows being aimed down at them. Kioku rested his Keyblade on his shoulder and put a hand on his hip. "Alright. We'll do it."

* * *

The five of them started out on their journey to save a Princess Fiona. Shrek looked down at Kioku to ask a question.

"Excuse me..uh.." Shrek started. Kioku looked up at the ogre.

"Yeah?"

"Have we met before?" Shrek asked. "I mean, how do you know my name anyways?"

Donkey trotted along. "I dunno, these three do look familiar. Did we go to the same high school?"

Even though Kioku knew this sort of thing was going to happen based on the events that took place on the previous floor, it felt like someone slapped his heart in the face. He wasn't used to friends he's met not recognizing him at all. But he'll get used to it. At least they're still the same. "No," Kioku lowered his head. "No we haven't."

"But could you tell us if you've seen two people? They're friends of ours." Kioku looked back up at Shrek, as he just remembered that he had to look for clues about Yoru or the king. "Okay, there's this silver haired kid, he wears a white vest and a black scarf. He acts like a sarcastic wisecrack, uh..but he means well. Oh! And he swears a lot some times."

Spongebob barged into the conversation, mentioning King Krabs. "Oh and don't forget King Krabs. He's a big, red crab that seriously loves money."

"And he gets sweaty every time he sees a large amount of money!" Patrick added. Kioku turned back towards Spongebob and Patrick.

"Seriously? Krabs sounds like a total money-hungry cheapskate." Kioku said, surprised that Spongebob and Patrick's king would enjoy money to that extent. "How could you gave a guy like that as your king?"

"Excuse me Kioku! But even though the King is a big fan of money, he'll always put his friends and family first!" Spongebob said, quickly coming to his king's defense. Shrek made a face at them as they bickered. He stepped in shortly afterwards.

"Well, besides those ugly monsters and you three..things. I haven't seen that Yoru kid or your king anywhere." Shrek said with a bit of an attitude. Yup, that's the Shrek Kioku knew. Blunt and dismissive as always. "But anyways, thanks for saying our skins from those Heartless back there. So..uh see ya later." Shrek continued to walk passed the three of them, now willing to part ways with them after only meeting them once.

"W-what!?" Kioku exclaimed. "Don't you want our help, what if the Heartless attack you on the way there?" Shrek turned around and shouted back.

"I can fight them off just fine."

Donkey, who seemed to be against Shrek on this, stayed with Kioku and the other. Making Shrek stop in his tracks and look around for his animal companion. "Wha-Donkey! Let's go!"

"Shrek. I think Kioku is right. This quest just might be a little tougher than we thought." Donkey said, trotting towards his ogre friend. "Now if these three guys didn't help us with those Heartless. We woulda been goners."

Shrek sighed with exasperation at Donkey's words. "Donkey, not now. We need to be quick if we want to get to that tower and save the princess. My swamp is on the line here."

Kioku walked up to Shrek. "Look Shrek, let us come with you. If we help you rescue the princess and save your swamp from the Heartless. Then along the way, you gotta help us find Yoru and the King." His words were bold and straight to the point. Something was on the line for Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick as well. Something more important than land. Their memories. The only way to persuade the ogre to let them tag along, is to help him in his quest and then allow him to assist them in their own. It was a last minute gamble, but maybe he'll have a change of heart.

"Deal?" Kioku held out his hand, a fixed expression on his face. Shrek aimed back an intimidating glare, expecting the boy to flinch in fear. But Kioku's face remained unchanged, and his still hand extended out in hopes of Shrek taking his offer. "Well?"

Shrek sighed. "Fine, fine! Just don't get cold feet when we get there, alright kid?"

Kioku snickered as Shrek's large hand shook his gently as he accepted the deal. Spongebob and Patrick were amazed at Kioku's sudden negotiation skills. This inspired them to become a bit more serious as their memories were also on the line.

"It'll take some time to get there, but I'm sure we'll make it back on time." Shrek estimated.

"You sure you'll be alright, you three?" Donkey asked.

Kioku chuckled to himself. "Don't worry, those Heartless won't stand a chance against us five stalwart friends." He said, reciting a few words from Donkey from when they first came here. It wasn't to get the Heartless out of his swamp, but a large horde of fairytales that migrated there on the behalf of the tiny king. Donkey laughed at Kioku words.

"Y'know sumn' Shrek. This might be the start of a wonderful friendship."

Shrek gestured towards them. "Yeah, yeah we'll be great friends. Now c'mon will ya!"

Kioku nodded at Spongebob, Patrick, and Donkey and they jogged to catch up to Shrek. This would a long journey to Shrek and Donkey. But to Kioku, it was only a rerun.


	7. Card VI: Damsel in Distress

_**Card 6: Damsel in Distress**_

* * *

The five of them traveled miles and miles to find the castle and rescue a Princess Fiona in order for Shrek's land to be cleansed of any Heartless. While also searching for Yoru and the King along the way. They passed through countless valleys and climbed through many mountain areas, searching for the two while also getting to their destination. They even fought numbers of Heartless, who tried to take them down. It took a while but they finally made it to the castle surrounded by a the lake of lava. They proceeded to climb up a rocky wall, the five of them got a haunting view of the castle. A long, narrow wooden bridge swung lightly as it lead up to the castle which held the princess. Surrounding the castle, was a ocean of boiling hot lava that would bring instant death upon anyone who falls in it.

Kioku smiled. "Sure, it's big enough. But look at the location!" he joked, jumping over the wall and walking towards the bridge, Shrek, Spongebob and Patrick following him. Donkey was the last to follow, as he was frightened. Patrick turned around to see a fright stricken Donkey.

"What's the matter Donkey? The starfish asked in a concerning manner, making the others stop before the bridge. Donkey's limbs were shaking, and his teeth chattered.

"Say, uh, is there any chance that we could..y'know..go back and get someone else to do this?" Donkey said fearfully. Kioku sighed.

"Donkey, it took us a really long time to get here. Don't chicken out!" Kioku said, his voice slightly raised with irritation. Donkey glared at him. "Well excuse me Mistah Hero! I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a lake of lava!" Donkey said, pointing a hoof at the lava and bridge.

"We've taken on tons of Heartless on our way here!" Shrek yelled. "Who cares about an old bridge?" The ogre turned towards the bridge and started to carefully walk across it. Not looking down. Spongebob walked over to the donkey and pet him.

"It'll be over before you know it. Just _don't look down_." He smiled.

"You sure, Spongebob?" Donkey said. The sponge nodded. "Promise."

After Donkey had calmed down, they had began to make their way across the bridge. Suddenly the lava below them had began to boiling very quickly, which made Donkey very uneasy. "Ok, don't look down, Donkey. D-Don't look down.." Donkey told himself.

Suddenly, as they were halfway across the bridge, a large number of Heartless appeared around them all threatening to destroy the cables. Donkey tripped and fell.

"Kioku! I'M LOOKIN' DOWN!" Donkey panicked. Kioku summoned his Keyblade and he began to lead the group to the end of the bridge. Kioku and the others quickly ran towards the castle. The Red Nocturne Heartless shot fire balls at the brigde, but the flames were quickly quenched as Kioku used a Blizzard spell on the fireballs to exstinguish them. Heartless reinforcements were summoned and they stood in the way of Kioku and the group.

It was risky, but Kioku quickly spun around and smacked the Heartless out the way using the Keyblade and continued running. As they made it across the bridge, they stopped for some air. The swarm of Heartless raced towards them all faster than anything they've seen thus far. Shrek grabbed Kioku and the others in both hands and charged inside the castle.

* * *

Once inside, he slammed the door closed, locking the Heartless out. that the castle was partly in ruins. Remnants of past knights who have attempted to rescue the princess still hung around, bones and rusted armor. They all walked up the stepped and looked around. "You guys scared?" Donkey asked.

"No. But, shhh!" Shrek said, putting a finger to his lips. "Alright. We'll need a plan. Kioku, try to find the stairs." Shrek whispered.

"Stairs? I thought we we're looking for the princess?" Kioku raised an eyebrow.

"The princess will be in the highest room, in the tallest tower." Shrek said, putting on some armor. "How would you know that?" Patrick asked.

"Read it in a book once." Shrek said, walking forward.

Donkey then went to go look for the stairs, he opened a large door the lead to another room. As he progressed through it, he heard growling. Kioku looked up and saw a tall tower which had a light shining through a window, showing the someone was inside of it.

Kioku nodded to himself briefly, "Well, we know where the princess is, but where is the-"

"DRAGON!" Donkey screamed as a large, menacing dragon burst through the wall. Kioku quickly summoned his Keyblade as Donkey led the dragon to the group.

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: The Fight For My Friends)**_

"Look out!" Patrick said. The dragon breathed fire, but Patrick quickly blocked the fire with his shields. The dragon roared loudly again, making Kioku and the others get into a stance and prepare to fight. The dragon spat out a fireball towards the party, which Kioku barely dodged out of the way of and jumped up to retaliate with a single strike from his Keyblade. Shrek tossed countless onions at the dragon, the brown gas exploding in it's face and stunning it, giving Kioku time to attack the dragon again with a few swings from his Keyblade. The dragon growled and breathed fire all around the room, creating small patches of flames on the stone floor.

"Watch out!" Kioku shouted. The teen used the Reflect spell to protect him and the others from the fire, which then blasted the attack right back at the dragon, causing it to screech in pain and fall down. Shrek ran behind and grabbed it's tail. "Kioku, Gimme a hand will ye!", the boy followed him and grabbed on too. The dragon swung it's tail back and forth, trying to get them off, but they were flung off and were flying towards a tower.

* * *

Kioku screamed as loud as he could as he was shot into the atmosphere, flailing and waving his limbs in fear. Soon, Kioku and Shrek crashed through the ceiling of the tower, alerting a woman who seemed to be the princess. They both stood up and brushed themselves off. The woman looked at the both of them with calmness in her eyes. But she quickly laid back down on the bed, pretending she was asleep. Kioku and Shrek approached Fiona. Shrek had then shook her awake. "Ouch! What?!" the princess yelled.

"Princess Fiona? Is it you?" Kioku asked. He gulped. "I know you don't remember me, but I'm Kioku."

"Yes! it is I. Greetings, Sir Kioku." Fiona answered, bowing her head politely. "And I am awaiting a knight..or _knights_ , who are bold as to rescue me!"

"Well that's nice," Shrek said. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah, we've gotta get out of this castle!" The teen ordered. As the two turned to leave, Fiona held up a bouquet of flowers. "But wait, sir Knights!"

"This be'ith our first meeting! Should it be a romantic one?" Fiona asked with a smile.

"Sorry! We've got some friends out there taking on a dragon, so we gotta get outta here!" Kioku said, grabbing Fiona by the wrist. Shrek broke down the door and the three had begun to make a run for it. "But wait! But this is all wrong!" Fiona whined.

"The name's Shrek by the way!" Shrek introduced himself. Fiona exhaled. "Well, I pray that you get me out of here as safely and as soon as possible!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know!" Kioku nodded.

* * *

Once the three made in back into the ruins of the castle foyer, they saw Donkey, Spongebob and Patrick fending off the dragon. Spongebob piled on explosive bubbles on the dragon, causing heavy damage to it. Patrick pummeled away with his shields and occasionally summoned boulders to throw and added more damage towards the dragon. Shrek looked down at Kioku.

"Hey Kioku, I don't think those three will be able to fight that dragon any longer!" Shrek shouted over the loud noises of the other three fighting the dragon. "You got a plan?"

Kioku looked around for anything that could be used to capture the dragon. But there was nothing but dead knights and rubble everywhere. The boy looked up and saw an old rusted chandelier. He smiled as it could be used as a leash to hold the dragon down while they made their escape. Kioku drew his Keyblade in a flash of light and turned to Shrek.

"Shrek, gimme a boost up to that chandelier!" Kioku commanded. "If we can get it around the dragon's neck, it'll hold it off and we can escape!" The teen explained, giving Shrek a quick briefing of his plan. Shrek nodded and smiled. "Aye lad, I like your thinkin'. It's crazy, but I like it!"

Shrek kneeled down and held out his hands. Kioku gently stepped on Shrek's hands and braced himself. "On my count!

1...

2...

3!

Shrek launched Kioku up into the air with great strength. Kioku soared straight up into the air, aiming his body towards the chandelier. He flipped up onto it and spun around the chain to try and get a steady grip before both him and the chandelier quickly plummeted towards the ground. He planted his feet on the chandelier and forced it's path to fall on top of the dragon.

Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey scattered out of the way as chandelier fell on top of the dragon with loud crash and captured it. Kioku hopped off and ran to join the other. "Perfect fit!"

The dragon roared loudly in anger and tried to charge towards them. Shrek used his strength to pick everyone up an charged out of the castle, with the dragon on their tails. Shrek glided across the rickety bridge seamlessly, as the adrenaline in his body allowed him to. As they made it across with the princess in their possession, they all hear a loud clank of the chain. The dragon had tried to get them, but was restrained.

Shrek put them all down. "Let's go before that dragon gets loose!"

* * *

The six managed to escape into the mountains. Shrek and Fiona slid down the dusty slope together. She smiled warmly and turned towards him.

"You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing, you're..."

The other five slid down the slope to meet with them. "..A little unothrodox I'll admit. But.." Fiona approached Kioku and Shrek. "Thy deed is great and thine heart is pure. I am forever in your debt." Donkey cleared his throat. Spongebob and Patrick folded their arms. "Uh, what about us? We helped too!"

Fiona turned around and pet Donkey. "And where would his Knight be without his noble steed and accomplices?"

"The battle is won, it is now time to remove your helmet, my sir knight." Fiona smiling at Shrek. Shrek's face droppped. "Uh..no."

Fiona frowned at the orge, clad in armor. "Why not?"

"Uh..because I have helmet hair!" Shrek said nervously.

Fiona got closer. "Please, I would like to lookith upon the face of my other rescuer."

"Oh no you wouldn't..'st" Shrek chuckled.

Fiona blushed, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "But, how would you kiss me?"

Shrek's eyes widen, "What? That wasn't in the job description!"

"Maybe it's a perk!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"No! It's destiny!" Fiona said. "A princess is locked in a tower, which is guarded by a fearsome dragon is rescued by a brave knight. Or in this case ' _knights_ '. The leader of the group gets to kiss the princess."

Kioku rubbed the back of his neck. "Fiona, Shrek is not who you think he is." He gulped and continued. "He's not human. He's a—"

Shrek then removed his helmet. Fiona got a good look at Shrek's face, not saying anything as she was left in shock. The knight in shining armor turned out to be an ugly ogre. "Y-Your an ogre.." She muttered.

"Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming?" Shrek said.

"Well yes, actually." Fiona replied. "Oh, this is all wrong. You're not supposed to be an ogre!"

Fiona stormed off, as she was very disappointed.

"Uh, your highness. We were sent to rescue you by Lord Farquaad." Kioku explained." He's the one who wants to marry you."

"Well, why didn't he come rescue me?" Fiona asked. "I would make more sense for a handsome lord to rescue me instead!"

"Good question! You should ask 'im that when we get there." Shrek said, throwing the helmet down.

Fiona argued, "But I'm supposed to be rescued by my true love! Not some knaves and their pet!"

Kioku sighed. "Look, we know you're upset. And that's fine and all, but right now we need to get you back to Duloc."

Fiona scoffed and lifted her nose into the air. "You can tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be right here!" She then plopped down on a boulder.

"Hey! I'm no one's messenger boy. I'm a delivery boy!" Shrek said, walking up to Fiona. Fiona narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare!"

Shrek then picked Fiona up and began to carry her over his shoulder, much to her dismay. "You comin' boys?"

"Yeah." Kioku nodded. He sighed. "And still no sign of Yoru or the King."

* * *

They started traveling back to Duloc. As the appearances of Heartless were annoying. The constant bickering of Shrek and Fiona is what nearly drove Kioku insane. But even though they saved the princess and was now going to deliver her back to Farquaad, him and his two companions still had two other important people to look for. But they couldn't just start looking for them right away, they were too exhausted. Fiona ordered them all to stop and rest up before nightfall, as she needed her "beauty sleep". They all set up camp and rested for the night.

Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick, Shrek, and Donkey sat around the campfire and watched the flames dance in the center of them. Kioku, curious about the Heartless being in Shrek's swamp, decided to ask him.

"Say Shrek, what do you think drew the Heartless to your swamp anyway?" Kioku asked. "You don't seem like a completely negative person."

Shrek shrugged at his question. "I can't really say. All my life, I've been pestered and judged by so many humans that..I've sorta became a negative guy."

"Everywhere I go, they all scream and shout at me. Angry mobs always coming to my swamp to try and attack me. It made me feel alone, but I felt more angry than just feeling alone." Shrek explained. "Maybe the Heartless were attracted to the darkness that boiled in my heart."

Donkey trotted over to Shrek and gently nudged him with his head. "Hey, hey..it's alright now. You've got the best pals you could ever ask for here with ya."

"Yeah," Spongebob chimed in. "In a matter of no time, we'll deliver Princess Fiona to Farquaad and get those Heartless outta your swamp. Then everything will be okay!"

Shrek objected. "But, don't you guys still have to find that Yoru kid, and that king?"

"Well..yeah." Kioku nodded. "But when a friend is in need, we gotta pull together and help them out too, y'know?"

Shrek laughed, shaking his head at how optimistic everyone was being. "What's with all the optimism all of a sudden, aye?"

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh along side Shrek. After a while, they put out the campfire and went to sleep. While in a small, wooden cabin in the area. Princess Fiona had listened in on their conversation. She felt different about Shrek, and wanted to be more a friend towards him. She leaned against the wooden wall and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _-The Next Morning-_

The smell of breakfast had woken Kioku up from his sleep. His vision was slightly blurred, but it cleared up once he wiped them. He saw Fiona preparing six overeasy eggs for them all. Fiona noticed that Kioku was now awake, she smiles at him and greets him.

"Morning Kioku. How do you like your eggs?" She asked.

Soon, the others woke up as well and were also surprised at Fiona's sudden change in attitude. Shrek, who had mostly went at it with her constantly, was the one who was mostly surprised. "Fiona..what's all of this?"

Fiona giggled, "Well, we did get off on the wrong foot. After all, you all did rescue me."

She used a few circular stones as plates, and places their eggs in front of them. She started to eat. "You all should eat up. You need strength to be able to make it back to Duloc on time."

Kioku looked at the others, who bared the same expression as he did. He shrugged it off and started to eat. After breakfast, they resumed their journey back to Duloc. Along the way, they faced both ruffians and Heartless, the ruffians seems like they wanted Shrek dead simply because he was an ogre. But Fiona showed them all her own excellent fighting skills, proving to them that she wasn't just some weak damsel in distress. She even got along with Shrek a lot more. The voyage seemed quicker on the way back, as it took almost them the whole day.

* * *

Finally, they reached the outskirts of Duloc and it was nearly sunset. "Here we are, princess." Kioku smiled.

"Your future awaits you." Shrek said, a bit saddened.

"That's Duloc?" Fiona asked as she pointed towards the large kingdom before them.

"Yeah, let's get going." Spongebob said. "Farquaad's waiting.

"But wait," Fiona said. "I'm worried about Donkey!"

Donkey shot a confused look at Fiona. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Well that's what they always say," Fiona said, grabbing Donkey. "Then next thing you know, you're dead!"

Kioku joined in, "Yeah Donkey, you look a little pale."

"Why don't we go find some firewood and cook some dinner!" Patrick suggested.

"Great idea, Patrick!" Fiona smiled. "I'll go get the firewood!"

"And we'll go find the dinner!" Kioku and Spongebob said as they ran off.

Later, they set up camp and were eating their last meal together. Fiona sighed and looked over at the castle in Duloc. "Guess I'll be dining differently tommorrow night."

Shrek looked down at his food. "Well, you can come visit me in the swamp, I can cook all kinds a' things for you."

"Really?" Fiona smiled warmly. Shrek nodded. "Uh..princess?"

"Yes, Shrek?"

Just as Shrek was about to say something. Donkey interrupted. "Well! Ain't this romantic? The lovely food, the warm camp fire, and the sunset.."

"SUNSET?!" Fiona gasped. "Uh, sorry, I have to go...it's pretty late isn't it?"

Fiona got up and quickly began to run off inside. "Hold it right, there!" Patrick said. "I know what's going on around here."

Fiona's heart had began to race. Patrick smiled. "You're scared of the dark aren't you?" he teased.

"Oh yes Patrick, that's it. I'm terrified of the dark. Horrified even! I think I'd better go inside." Fiona said as she was about to rush inside. "Good night," She smiled warmly to Shrek.

"Good night." Everyone else said to her as she walked inside.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kioku said, nudging an elbow at Spongebob.

"Yeah, it seems like Shrek and Fiona really dig each other." Donkey agreed.

Shrek shook his head, "No we don't. I'm just bringing her back to Farquaad."

"Oh don't play dumb with us! You and Fiona like each other. Just go in there and tell her how you feel!" Patrick folded his arms.

"No!" Shrek yelled. "there's nothing to tell! Even If I did tell her, not saying that..you know. Not that I do! 'Cause I don't! Plus, she's a Princess and I'm an.."

"What? An ogre?" Kioku sighed. Shrek nodded. "Yeah..an ogre." Shrek then got up and started to walk off.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Kioku asked.

"To get more fire wood." He replied. Shrek sat on the grass and looked over at Duloc, he sat there until nightfall. Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey decided to check up on Fiona, seeing as how they are worried about her.

They quietly walked over to the small cabin and knocked on the door. Not getting an answer, Kioku knocked a few more times. "I thought she went inside. What is she doing in there?" Kioku said.

Suddenly they felt a presence behind them and soon heard Fiona's voice. "Looking for me?"

They all turned around and saw a female orge with the same red hair and the same green dress Fiona donned. She had a sad look on her face as she looked at Kioku and the others.

"Fiona..?" Donkey tilted his head. Fiona sniffled.

"I know. I'm ugly.."

"It only happens when the sun goes down. I've been this way for as long as I can remember.." Fiona explained. "When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. And this is the form I take each and every night. This horrible, ugly, BEAST!" She exclaimed.

The four of them looked at Fiona with sympathy. "I was placed in a tower to await for the day my true love rescues me. That's why I must marry Lord Farquaad tommorow before the sun sets and he sees me." Fiona explained further. "Like this."

Fiona had began to cry. Kioku sighed and sat beside her. "It'll be okay. Don't sweat it." He said.

Fiona sobbed. "But I'm a princess! This is not how a princess is suppose to look!"

Spongebob stepped in. "What if you don't marry Farquaad?"

"I have to, Spongebob. Only that will break the spell."

Spongebob thought about it. "Well, you're an ogre. And Shrek's an ogre. And you both have a lot in common." Fiona looked up at Spongebob.

"Shrek?" Fiona gasped. "Who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly?" she said sadly. "And princess and ugly don't go together, so that's why I can't stay here with Shrek! The only chance I have to be happy is to marry my true love! Don't you see, you guys? That's just how it has to be."

"That's the only way to break the spell." Fiona said.

"Well, you could at least tell Shrek? It might make him feel better." Donkey said.

"No! Don't breath a word! No one must ever know!" Fiona exclaimed.

"What's the point of keeping secrets when it'll only keep eating you up on the inside?!" Kioku shouted, as he didn't see the point of bottling up feelings.

"Kioku! Promise me that you won't tell Shrek! Promise!"

The four of them went silent, and stared at each other. Fiona sniffled as more tears filled her eyes, "Please, I'm begging you guys."

"Alright. Fine!" Kioku sighed. "But you need to tell him yourself."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Fiona gave Kioku a giant hug that nearly crushed him. "I owe you all."

"Get some rest. Farquaad will be expecting you tommorow." Spongebob ordered. Fiona nodded and returned to her cabin. Kioku and the other returned to there campsite, and saw Shrek already fast asleep. They put out the campfire and laid down to rest.

* * *

The sounds of fanfare woke up Kioku and the others that morning. As Kioku rubbed his eyes, he saw Farquaad riding on a horse, accompanied with a crew of knights. Shrek and Fiona stood on the opposite side of them. Kioku stood up to his feet, along with Spongebob and Patrick.

"Princess Fiona," Farquaad smiled.

"As promised." Shrek said abruptly. "Now what about those Heartless?!"

" _As promised_." Farquadd repeated. "The Heartless are as good as gone, me and my men took care of them.

Shrek growled and stomped away. Kioku reached out to Shrek, unable to say any words, but he was already halfway gone. Farquaad and Fiona had introduced one another. A knight placed Farquaad on the ground, showing Fiona his true height, much to her dismay.

"Beautiful Princess Fiona. I do ask for your hand in marriage." Farquaad said, getting on his knees. "Will you be the perfect bride, for the prefect groom?"

Fiona looked at Shrek, who was making his way to his swamp, looking back with sadness. "Lord Farquaad, I accept." Fiona nodded. "Nothing will change my mind."

"Excellent!" Farquaad exclaimed. Farquaad and Fiona got up on the horse and trotted away. Kioku and the others quickly ran up to talk to Shrek.

"Shrek! What are you doing?!" Kioku yelled. "You can't just let her get away like that!"

"Yeah? So what." Shrek said angrily. "Look, there's something about her that you don't know." Donkey said. "We talked to her last night and-"

"I know you talked to her last night!" Shrek yelled. "She hates me! All because I'm a dumb, ugly ogre!"

"Shrek.." Kioku started. "Listen.."

"I don't wanna hear it! You all can go attend their stupid little wedding if you want! You can find your dumb friends by yourselves too, just leave me alone!"

Shrek then stormed off, leaving Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick alone with Donkey. Donkey whimpered with sadness. Kioku gritted his teeth, and bawled up his fists.

"Shrek thinks Fiona hates him!" Patrick cried. "Kioku, we gotta do something."

Kioku huffed. "C'mon, let's go find him."

The four arrived at the swamp. It was as dirty and filthy as they remembered it. Kioku picked up a rock and chucked it at Shrek's door, making him come outside. Shrek opened the door and was surprise at seeing the four of them in his swamp.

"Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick. And Donkey?"

"What is with you? Why are you and Fiona not getting along?" Kioku yelled.

"Well you should know! You're the ones who were talking about me behind my back!" Shrek said, pointing a finger.

"What? No we didn't!" Patrick denied. "Fiona's just...well.." He stopped himself before he let out Fiona's secret. Shrek glared at them and stormed back into the house. "Go away."

Spongebob scoffed. "There it is again, you're doing it again. Just like you did to Fiona! All she ever did was care about you!"

"Care about me?" Shrek said from the inside of his house."She said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the five of you talking. You all are just like the rest!"

"Look. The Heartless will only keep coming back if you keep acting like this! Fiona loved and cared about you, Shrek!" Kioku shouted at him.

"Yeah and besides, She wasn't talking about you! She was talking about...someone else.." Donkey said.

Shrek opened his door and stepped out. "She..wasn't talking about me? Well then who was she talking about?"

"Wouldn't _YOU_ like to know." Kioku folded his arms and turned his nose up into the air. Shrek sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry, okay?"

The others folded their arms as well and didn't say a word, not being convinced by Shrek's apology. Shrek sighed once more."I'm sorry. Maybe I am just a big, stupid, ugly ogre..can you guys forgive me?" Shrek apologized, sincerely.

Kioku smiled and put his hand out to shake his hand. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Shrek grabbed Kioku's hand and shook it. "Friends?"

Kioku nodded, "Friends."

"So, what did Fiona, say about me?" Shrek asked.

"Don't ask us," Spongbob smirked.

Shrek gasped. "The wedding! We'll never make it in time! She'll never know about how I feel about her."

"Oh no worries, Shrek!" Donkey said. He then whistled and summoned the giant dragon from Fiona's castle, who flew by and landed in the swamp. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick gawked in amazement. They all hopped on and the dragon took flight into the air. They flew at high speeds and soon made it to Duloc in no time. The dragon landed outside of the church, scaring away all of the knights who guarded the entrance.

* * *

The five of them jumped off of the dragon's back and headed for the door's to the church.

"If we need you, we'll whistle!" Kioku said to the dragon. The dragon nodded and began to chase the knights. They could hear the muffled voice of the priest. "We'd better hurry inside if we want to make it in time." Shrek said.

"We're right behind you." Patrick saluted.

* * *

They burst open the doors and ran inside. "I object!" Shrek shouted as he ran to the altar. Kioku and the other followed behind him. All of the wedding attendants were surprised at the five's suden appearence, including Fiona and Farquaad.

"Shrek? Kioku? Spongebob? A-And Patrick?" Fiona said, relieved to see them.

"Oh great, now what do they want?" Farquaad sighed. Shrek approached Fiona.

"Fiona, we need to talk." Shrek said softly. "Oh, now you want to talk? Sorry, but it's a little to late for that. So if you'll excuse me," Fiona said, getting ready to kiss Farquaad. Shrek yanked her away, "But you can't marry him!"

"And why not?" Fiona shouted.

"Because he's just marrying you that he can be King!" Kioku revealed. "The whole rescue mission was just a plot for him to take the throne once he married you."

Farquaad gasped. "Outrageous! Fiona don't listen to these knaves."

"But Fiona, he's not your true love!" Patrick said.

"And what do you all know about true love?" Fiona asked.

Shrek sighed, "Well I..uh.." Farquaad laughed. "Well this is precious, the ogre has fallen in love with the princess!"

The whole church was in an uproar of laughter. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick looked around, disgusted at the entire town. Kioku looked around, glaring at all of the townsfolk that were laughing at Shrek.

"Shrek.." Fiona said softly. "Is this true?" As Shrek was about to answer, Farquaad immediately interrupted. "WHO CARES?! IT'S PREPOSTEROUS! Fiona, my love. We're about a kiss away from our happily ever after! Now kiss me!"

Farquaad puckered his lips and expected Fiona to kiss him, but instead she looked at him with disgust. She looked over at the sun, which was beginning to set. "By night one way, by day the other." Fiona backed away towards the window. "I wanted to show you, Shrek."

Fiona smiled as light and clouds had began to cover her, and change her form. In a flash of light, Fiona had been changed back into her Ogre form. The whole church recoiled in disgust. Shrek chuckled. "Well, uh, that explains a lot."

Kioku and the others smiled, happy that Fiona showed Shrek her true form.

Farquaad exclaimed. "Eugh! It's disgusting! Guards, I order you to get them. Get them all out of my sight." Countless knights then came in and attempted to apprehend Kioku and the others. Kioku felt his arms being twisted behind his back, and he was forced to his knees alongside Spongebob and Patrick.

"No! Shrek!" Fiona cried.

"This marriage is cancelled and that makes me King!" Farquaad said, putting on a crown. Kioku managed to summoned his Keyblade and knocked some of the guards away with it. Shrek growled and fought back alongside Kioku. All of the townspeople quickly evacuated the church, in fear of being attacked.

"And as for you, my queen!" Farquaad unsheathed a short blade and held it up to Fiona's neck. "I will have you locked up in that tower, for the rest of your days!"

Kioku used his Keyblade to shoot a short blast of magic at Farquaad's hand, knocking the blade out of his hand.

"Gahh!" Faarquad exclaimed, rubbing his wrist in pain. Farquaad quickly ran and picked up one the knight's broadsword and pointed it towards them.

"You all shall be beheaded by the hands of the king of Duloc!" Farquadd shouted. "En garde, scum!"

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: Struggle Away)**_

Farquaad hopped into the air and swung at Kioku with his sword, who backed up just in time. The boy countered with a swing from his Keyblade, hitting Farquaad right in his oversized head. He smacked him around a few more times, making the midget king cry in pain and kicked him away. With his face now bruised from the Keyblade, raised his sword once again and charged at a vulnerable Fiona, making Shrek run after him. Shrek roared and punched Farquaad, making him stumble and fall down on his back. Fiona ran away from the alter in fear.

Farquaad stood up and called Heartless into the battle. The Heartless swarmed around them all, making the king laugh.

"Hahaha! Yes, my pets. Destroy this pitiful knaves along with Fiona!"

Kioku desparately swatted away at the Heartless. "Damn! There are too many!"

Spongebob shouted. "Call in the dragon!"

Shrek then whistled. The dragon burst in from the window and ate Farquaad in one bite. Donkey stood on top of the dragon. "Nobody move! I got a dragon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

With a few swipes of it's claws, the Heartless were obliterated and everything returned to normal. Kioku nudged Shrek, "Go on."

Shrek chuckled and nodded. "Fiona?"

"Yes, Shrek?" Fiona smiled.

"I..I love you.." Shrek admitted.

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

Fiona blushed. "I love you too." They both then shared a kiss, resulting in Fiona staying in her ogre form."I just have to ask one thing." Shrek said to Fiona. "What made you reveal your true form in front of everyone?"

Fiona giggled and nodded to Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick. "Those three gave me the courage to do so."

Kioku chuckled, and looked over at a door on the other side of the church. One that must lead to the next floor.

"So, Kioku, what now?" Shrek asked.

"We gotta get going." Kioku smiled. "We're on a quest of our own."

"Or yeah. I really do hope you find your friends. Sorry we couldn't help much." Shrek apologized. Kioku smiled. "No, it's all right. As long as you two are happy, we were more than glad to help you."

They all said their goodbyes, and Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick walked over to the door that lead to the next floor of Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: Third Floor-_

"Kioku, are we going to another world?" Patrick asked. "I thought you said we'd leave if we couldn't find Yoru or the King?"

Kioku tilted his head. "What? I did?"

Spongebob shouted. "Kioku! Don't tell me you-"

Kioku burst out in laughter. "I still remember, guys.

* * *

 _Kioku picked Winslow up and put him in his hood. "One look at this castle, and I'd knew we'd find something."_

 _"Me too!" Spongebob smiled._

 _"Me three!" Patrick chimed in._

 _"For real?" Kioku asked._

 _"Aw jeez, to tell ya's the truth. I knew too...but.." Winslow started. "If we don't keep goin', we ain't nevah gonna find anything!"_

* * *

Kioku felt his heart. "I can still feel it. If I gave up because I was afraid of forgetting, I knew I'd regret it for sure." Spongebob and Patrick laughed nervously.

"Well, you sure took the words outta my mouth." Spongebob laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Winslow poked out of Kioku's hood. "I guess we ain't got no other choice, eh?"

Kioku smiled and took out the lucky charm Taiyo had given him. "Yeah, I'm going back home with Yoru...

"And Taiyo.."

When he remembered Taiyo, waved to him on the hilltops overlooking the trains passing him by. He saw another girl. A girl with dark brown hair with black ribbons, and she wore a black dress. She was smiling at Kioku, waving at him with a sketch pad in her other hand.

Kioku's eyes had suddenly widen, as if he had remembered something important.


	8. Card VII: Memories

_**Card 7: Memories**_

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: B10F-_

Yoru was making his way through Castle Oblivion, taking on what ever challenge that was thrown at him. And with the help of King Krabs, he was able to make it 10 floors higher . Just as he was getting ready to head down up to the next floor, he was approached by someone in a black hood. The person took off the hood and revealed their face. Green skin, black sunshades and long flowing white hair. The man was smiling at Yoru rather eerily, but this did not scare Yoru once.

"Yoru, right?" Setchnux said walking towards him. Yoru folded his arms and nodded briefly. He stayed silent for a few minutes right before asking Setchnux's business.

"What do you want?" Yoru said bluntly, as he was practically in a hurry. Setchnux laughed and held out his hand.

"Please, come with me.."

* * *

-Castle Oblivion: 5F-

After charging through two other floors, revisiting two more worlds that they've been to before, everything seemed to be fine. But inside of Kioku's head, it felt like things were being added and subtracted both at the same time. "I remember!" Kioku shouted out in surprise as something had suddenly popped into his head.

Spongebob and Patrick looked at Kioku as if he had gone crazy. Spongebob voiced his concern for the boy. "What happened? Is everything all right, Kioku? You nearly freaked us out."

Kioku looked back into his hand, staring at Taiyo charm again. Memories flooding his mind, he remembered so much so suddenly. It felt like his head was going to overflow. "Right now..I.."

"Because I was thinking about Yoru and I returning back to the town to be with Taiyo." Kioku said. He gulped. "I remember..there was this other friend we used to run rampant around the town with. A girl."

Winslow hopped up to Kioku's shoulder. "Someone else besides Yoru and Taiyo? Huh, that's a first." The blue mouse took out his journal and pen and eagerly jumped back into Kioku's hooded. He had began to scribble Kioku's words down in his journal at top speed.

"Since my journal was wiped clean, Imma just write a new one. I'm gonna fix everything that was erased!"

Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Pretty obstinate."

"Say Kioku, tell me. What was this girl like?" Winslow asked.

* * *

 _She was a quiet kid._

 _Oh!_

 _She'd always draw in her sketchpad. She'd draw anything. The scenery, things from cartoons._

 _Ha ha, she'd even draw us._

 _She loved the color black, and would always were black ribbons in her hair. She'd hate it when her mom would dress her up._

 _But one day, she just up and left without saying a word. She never told us she was moving anywhere. I was really sad._

* * *

Kioku sighed, smiling at the memory of it all. "It was a memory from when I was little."

"But I wonder how I remembered it. I had forgotten about up 'til now." Kioku rubbed his chin as he thought about it. It kinda reminded him of something else the man in black said beside finding and losing things. "Come to think of it, I only thought continuing into the castle would I lose my memories, but I just remembered. _To find is to lose and to lose is to find_."

Patrick added, "Maybe continuing ahead would bring back lost memories."

"Do you remember her name?" Spongebob smiled. Kioku tried to think about the name, but nothing was coming to him. He sighed.

"Nah..I've got nothin'.." Kioku shrugged.

Patrick patted Kioku on the back for support. "Don't worry. All we gotta do is continue through the castle and you'll remember her name in no time. Hey, and maybe me n' Spongebob will remember something, too!"

Kioku nodded. "Thanks Pat."

"Let's keep going."

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion's Control Room-_

"It seems like it's beginning to bud. Kioku's memories." Rembex smiled, looking at the computer screens which broadcasted various parts of the castle. "The first step is going according to plan."

She turned towards the others. "Does Freakshow know the state of "that"?"

Residexe nodded slowly. "Yes."

She stretched and flipped her hair a bit. "I'll go tease the boy for a while."

A card sped towards her way. Residexe caught it with her quick reflexes. "Oh right. We have to hand over these cards to Kioku and his companions." Rembex rolled her eyes at Residexe.

"Do you even know what to do?" Rembex sighed. "Look, just don't go too far and end up breaking him."

Residexe tittered. "Trust me, sweetie. I only want to give him what he _desires_." She said, looking at Kioku through the monitors. Rembex plopped down on the couch and laid across it. "I was wondering if you hadn't forgot that he's the special 'key'."

"After we accomplish our official plan, will he still be necessary?" Rembex shrugged. "Even though we'll capture the Syndicate.."

Residexe smirked at the younger girl. "Well until that time comes. You should keep that cute little mouth of yours shut."

Rembex giggled, sprawling across the couch even more. "I know."

"You're pretty light-headed too, Residexe."

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: 6F-_

The three made it through yet another floor, making pretty good progress through the castle. They decided to stop and rest for a minute, as their last trip had exhausted them. Spongebob decided to check in with Kioku to see if he remembered anything.

"So what's new? Did you remember her name yet?" The sponge asked, with Patrick sitting next to him cheesing. As much as Kioku thought about it, he still wasn't able to remember the girl's name. He shook his head.

"Nope.."

Patrick sighed sadly. "So much for that.."

Spongebob scratched his head, frowning. "This is irritating."

Soon, another figure in a black coat appeared in front of them. They saw the curves, and immediately identified it as a woman. The woman had green skin with long black hair with some of her bangs draping over her left eye.

"Well, well," She purred. "That child would be very sad if she found out that you forgot her name.."

Kioku quickly studied her. He drew his Keyblade in a flash of light and got into a stance. "A black coat. You're one of _them._ "

The woman winked at Kioku. "My name is Residexe. Worthless memories are vanquished while memories sleeping deep your heart are brought back. Not bad, right?"

Kioku lowered his Keyblade. "You said 'that child'. Do you know her?" He asked abruptly, wanting a straight answer.

Residexe scoffed. "If that the kind of tone you use when you ask a person something?"

Kioku, fed up with the nonsense, raised his voice in anger. "Look! If you know something, then tell me!"

Residexe tittered and shook her head. "Do you not get it at all?"

Kioku stopped for a minute, thinking carefully about Residexe's words from before. His heart raced. "Is she..here?"

Residexe winked at the boy again, making him blush and look away. "You catch on quick, boy." She cracked her knuckles and got into a defensive stance, as if she were looking to fight. "But because us villains are keeping her deep within the castle. You, the Hero, must try to do you best to save her, yes?"

Kioku got into a stance with his Keyblade. "Wha-?"

Residexe quickly shot a few blasts of ectoplasm at them. "But since I'm the villain, I must try and stop you!"

Kioku swatted some of the blasts of ectoplasm away, trying to protect him and his friends. Spongebob retaliated by using Thunder to strike her down, but she dodged the bolt of lightning with swift movement. Kioku ran towards Residexe and started to swing his Keyblade at her in an attempt to hit her. She teleported out of the way, and soon appeared behind him and kicked him in the back with enough force to send him to the ground. A small, yellow starfish connected to a chain flew out of Kioku's pocket, when he fell the the ground.

"Kioku!" Spongebob cried out and him and Patrick quickly ran to his aid. Residexe shrugged. "He tried to attack me, all I did was defend myself."

Kioku sat up, pain ringing in his back from the kick he received. Tears started to well up in his eye. "You friggin' punk!" He screamed in anger. Residexe then pointed over to the thing Kioku had dropped.

"Hey, is this yours?" She asked, bending over to pick it up. Kioku tilted his head in confusion, as he didn't remember carrying a small starfish with him. Residexe playfully twirled it around.

"Oh my, you've even forgotten what you've been carrying around as well? The memory of this is supposed to be etched into your heart." Residexe teased. She tossed it up and caught it, holding it by the chain so that Kioku can get a good look at it. "Have a look, and try your best to remember."

Kioku tried to dig deep to find out where the charm came from. Soon, his eyes grew big and his jaw dropped as a named popped into his head. Residexe gasped and smiled slyly. She twirled the charm around again. "What is it, Kioku? Did you get it from somebody?" She asked.

Kioku lips started to move on their own. "Z..Zaa..."

Residexe encouraged Kioku further to release the memory from within him. "Go on, child! Release the memory from your heart!"

"Za..fir..

"Za.."

"Fir.."

"a..?

"Zafira..?" Kioku muttered. He didn't know how, but he remembered the girl's name. It was so sudden that it was surprising. It's like it just popped up into his head. Residexe nodded, still playing with Zafira's charm.

"That's right. The girl gave you this cheap, worthless charm." Residexe smirked. "But you've forgotten. To forget her name is something too cruel! _**Heartless**_ even." She held the charm, letting the chain dangle under it. She had began to tighten her grip on it.

"As punishment, I'll just have to crush this thing into pieces!" She laughed sinisterly. Kioku exclaimed and dashed over to her. He swung with his Keyblade and knocked the charm out of her hand, catching her off guard. Kioku caught the charm and held it with care.

"You're right," Kioku nodded. "Zafira gave this to me..it's a precious memory."

He gently held it to his heart. "I remember."

Residexe clenched her fists, electric charges crackling around them. "Precious..memory?"

The teasing, playful look that used to be present on her face, had changed into an anger glare. She sneered at the three of them. "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!"

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: 13th Dilemma)**_

Residexe, now fuelled with anger, became far more agressive. She fired large blasts of ectoplasm at the three of them, making them scatter around frantically in order to avoid being hit by them. Kioku swung his Keyblade at Residexe, who caught it and pushed against with force.

"I hate looking at people like you!" Residexe growled. "The truth is.."

"..You don't understand a thing!" She cocked back and struck Kioku in the face with her fist. Kioku flew back towards the ground, but quickly recovered with a roll. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, he panted lightly.

Spongebob and Patrick ran towards Residexe with their weapons in hand. "We'll help you, Kioku!" The sponge swung at Residexe with his Spatula staff a few times, while Patrick swung his Shields around to try and sweep her from under her feet. Residexe spun around and kicked Patrick into a wall and quickly used Spongebob as a stool and hopped into the air to get to Kioku.

The teen stood up and flipped away as Residexe tried to attack from above. He hit her in the side with his Keyblade, but she quickly countered with another punch to the face. Next thing Kioku knew, he was on the floor with Residexe standing over him. She raised her foot in an attempt to stomp him in the chest, but he quickly held up his Keyblade and blocked it.

"Residexe! There's somethin' you're not telling me!" Kioku grunted, trying to push his force against the woman's boot. Residexe mercilessly looked down at Kioku. She sighed and dropped a card on his chest, backing away from him.

"What a smart child you are." Residexe said flipping her hair. "You can use that card to continue on. Clouds of smoke started to develop from under her, soon consuming her whole body. "To be certain of your memories."

Kioku sat up quickly, "Wait Residexe!" He stood up and ran towards the smoke, as he tried to catch her. She was already gone. Spongebob and Patrick brushed themselves off and walked up to Kioku, who hung his head down in shame. "Are you okay, Kioku?" Patrick asked. The boy remained quiet.

Spongebob moved closer to boy and uttered his name. " _Kioku.._ "

Kioku looked at Zafira's charm. "That woman. I was able to remember because of a person like that. What's up with that..." He sighed as he continued to stare at the charm, ashamed that he wasn't able to remember by himself. But rather with the help of a sadistic villain.

"Zafira.."

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion's Control Room-_

Rembex was reclined on the couch, tuning her guitar while laughing at Residexe, who was fuming with anger. "Children are very much annoying! I had almost forgot how angry they made me!"

The fiery teen giggled. "That's something cruel. _Heartless_ even." The girl teased, mocking Residexe's words to Kioku. Residexe turned around and yelled at her. "Quiet, wench! Maybe next time you can go and deal with that brat!"

Coming in from a Corridor of Darkness, was a chuckling Setchnux who had overheard their banter. "And what are you so irritated about?"

Residexe folded her arms and turned away from her elder. "An imbecile that pisses me off even more just came to visit!"

Setchnux was set off immediately in response. "You punk! Is this how you treat your superiors?" he sqawked .

Rembex sat up and rested her guitar on her lap. "What do you want, Setchnux? Aren't you suppose to be in the basement?" Setchnux smiled and cleared his throat as he was about to present something.

"We have some extra help. I think the expensive hero you're chasing after won't be needed any longer." Setchnux called after someone. "Yoru! Come here!"

Then, a blank-faced Yoru, donning his dark suit heeded his order and walked over to Setchnux. His expression was lifeless, as if he were some sort of puppet. Setchnux placed a hand on Yoru's shoulder.

"Whether he truly will have value to us... it'll require a test." He smirked.


	9. Card VIII: A Promise

_**Card 8: A Promise**_

Yoru looked at one of the monitors, observing Kioku, Spongbob and Patrick holding a conversation with each other. He scowled at the image of them right before turning his attention back to Setchnux, who was already talking to Rembex and Residexe about him.

"Kioku...and Yoru." Setchnux rubbed his hands together, smiling. "Let's make sure one of them is the key." Yoru aimed his scowl at both Rembex and Residexe, who were looking the boy up and down, sizing him up. Yoru stepped forward as he got ready to address something.

"Let me make a few things clear." Yoru said. "By default, I am superior to Yoru."

"I'm Yoru's Replica, but I'm way different from him." Replica Yoru went on. "I have no interest in pretending to be a weakling whose afraid of the Darkness." Setchnux yanked Replica Yoru by his shoulder in an attempt to silence him.

"I told you the plan already. Do _not_ embarrass me!" Setchnux whispered in the replica's ear. Replica Yoru snatched himself away from Setchnux's grasp and brushed himself off. Rembex laughed.

"My, my Setchnux. Since you couldn't bring the _real_ Yoru with you, you made a replica of Yoru?"

Setchnux glared at the girl.

* * *

 _"Yoru, right?" Setchnux said walking towards him. Yoru folded his arms and nodded briefly. He stayed silent for a few minutes right before asking Setchnux's business._

 _"What do you want?" Yoru said bluntly, as he was practically in a hurry. Setchnux laughed and held out his hand._

 _"Please, come with me.."_

 _Yoru looked Setchnux up and down and scoffed. "Piss off, old man."_

 _He then walked right passed him and continued to the next floor. With Setchnux collecting data from him silently._

* * *

Rembex burst out in laughter. "Some scientist you are! Hahaha!"

Setchnux blushed in both anger and clenched his fists tightly and argued. "I planned on making a replica from the beginning! He and the real thing are exactly alike! It's totally far-out you know!"

Residexe raised an eyebrow, sizing Replica Yoru up again. "It _is_ a fake, right?"

Replica Yoru immediately replied to Residexe's statement. "Hey, I ain't a 'fake'. My shape is a replica, but I have a heart." The replica's blank glare nearly pierce through Residexe. "Besides, I'm a little more high quality than you, old lady."

Residexe grinned, rubbing her chin at Replica Yoru's statement. "A little spunky—that's pretty cute." She quickly grabbed him by the hair and marched out of the room, dragging the replica along with her. "Ow! Let me go!" The replica yelled, trying to escape Residexe's grasp.

Setchnux chased after the two of them, intending to get Replica Yoru back. "Don't be so rough with him! I just completed him, his training-" Setchnux yelled after Residexe. She turned around and smirked.

"You should've taught it to mind it's tongue!" The woman growled. "We're going to use Yoru to test Kioku's strength!"

Residexe reached a door down the hall and kicked it in, marching right inside. In the room was a girl with dark brown hair with two black ribbons. She donned a black dress with fingerless black laced gloves and toeless and heeless black laced socks. She wore two black toe rings on both of her index and pinky toes. She sat at a table with a sketch pad and colored pencils in front of her. Residexe threw Replica Yoru onto the table, startling the girl and knocking her pad and pencils on the floor.

"We don't need to make his heart into the real thing!" Residexe yelled as she pinned Replica Yoru down on the table, restraining the boy so that he wasn't able to move. She grinned in sadistic pleasure. Replica Yoru struggled, but was unable to break loose from Residexe's grip. "Wh-What are you planning?!" He shouted.

Residexe laughed. "We're gonna plant a wonderful memory into that empty heart of yours!"

The replica's eyes widen, "What?!"

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion-_

Kioku hurriedly ran up from the stairs from the last floor and was immediately ready to head to the next without a break. Determination was set in his heart and a goal was etched into his mind. He needed to save Zafira from the guys in the black coats and escape the castle with Yoru and the King. He knew the mission wasn't going to be an easy one, but he knew that him, Spongebob, and Patrick would get through it.

Kioku shouted at his two friends, as they panted and ran to catch up with him. "Guys! Pick up the pace!"

Spongebob and Patrick panted and coughed, slowing down so that they could catch their breath. Spongebob wheezed, "Jeez Kioku, you're really in a hurry."

"I can't help it, man!" Kioku exclaimed. "I just remembered about a childhood friend that I had forgot about long ago! On top of that, she's being held captive by the bad guys in this castle!"

Patrick whined. "But if we heard the King was being held captive here, we'd be in your place right now."

Kioku glared back at them. "Quit prattling and come on!" The boy continued running towards the large double doors that led to the next floor. He was going to save Zafira no matter the costs. _"Just wait for me, Zafira. I'm coming!"_

 _"Since I remember that promise I made you, way back when.."_

* * *

 _-Meteor shower in Tranquil County-_

 _Kioku waved his wooden sword around as the sky lit up with shooting stars soaring across the sky. He exclaimed in both amazement and awe, as it was the coolest thing a kid could ever see. Standing behind him, sobbing silently in fright, was Zafira, who was afraid that the meteors would fall on their town._

 _Kioku looked over at Zafira, whose face was wet with tears. "What's the matter, Zafira?"_

 _She sobbed. "I'm scared. It's falling over here!"_

 _"Aw, don't worry!" Kioku said as he picked up a small rock from the ground. "If one of the meteors fall towards us. I'll knock them back into space, like this!"_

 _Kioku proceeded up toss the rock up into the air and hit it as it came down, making it soar into the sky and land somewhere in the grass."Because none of them will ever dare hit Zafira!"_

 _Kioku smiled and twirled his sword and rested it on his shoulder. He looked back at Zafira, whose expression changed to a happy one. "Right?"_

 _Zafira blushed and wiped her tears away, smiling at Kioku._

 _"I'm okay with it, since it's you Kioku."_

 _Zafira reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a small, yellow starfish charm that was connected to a chain. "Here Kioku, I want to give you this."_

 _She handed him the charm, making the boy blush. "It's been protecting me ever since I was a baby."_

 _"It'll protect you too, Kioku."_

 _Kioku stared at the charm, his face burning red. He held Zafira's hand. "Well, from now on. I'll protect you too, Zafira."_

 _The children then watched the meteor shower in silence, their bond from that moment was unbreakable._

* * *

The three ran up four flights of stairs before coming to another floor. Kioku pushed himself way too hard, and if he kept it up, he would have collapsed from exhaustion. Kioku dropped his knees and sprawled across the white floor below him. Spongebob and Patrick rested near him, as they were very tired as well. Kioku took out Zafira's charm and gave it a stare.

"Even though we're moving ahead like this, we still didn't find a thing!" Spongebob panted. Kioku nodded briefly in agreement.

"Yeah," Kioku sighed. "I wonder where you are, Zafira.."

"Well, that's true about Zafira. But at first, we were looking for King Krabs and.." Patrick said, remembering the team's original plan. Spongebob looked at Kioku, who was fixated on the charm.

"Kioku, you haven't forgotten have you? Y'know, about Yoru." Spongebob asked. Kioku looked up with his eyes widen. "It's not like I haven't forgotten him!"

"But since Zafira is a girl, and she captured by bad guys. Of course I'm worried." Kioku sighed. "But Yoru can fight, he's practically more skilled than I am with a weapon so I'm sure he's just fine."

As the three were talking, they were approached by a certain someone they knew, who was donning a suit constructed from darkness. "So you're saying you're not worried about me, Kioku?" Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick turned around to see Yoru smirking at them.

"Yoru!" Kioku exclaimed in joy. He was overcome by emotions and found himself soon crying. "I'm glad that we could finally see each other! I'm glad I didn't give up."

Yoru glared at Kioku, not feeling the same towards him at all. Spongebob and Patrick meanwhile, were trying to figure out why the King wasn't with him.

Kioku gasped, "Oh yeah, Yoru! Zafira is.."

"I know." Yoru replied quickly. He folded his arms and snarled. "And she doesn't even wanna look at your face." Kioku's happy expression changed into a surprised, sadden one.

"But, that's a lie—but—wha-" Kioku stuttered. "Do you even know where she is, then together we can head home!"

Yoru quickly drew his Soul Eater and pointed it at Kioku's neck, making the boy back up. "You're pretty dense, no? If I remember correctly, I was the one that said that I would protect Zafira."

Yoru backed away and got into a stance with his sword, it looked like he was intending to kill Kioku. Spongebob and Patrick glared at the boy, but wasn't sure to draw their own weapons due to Kioku most likely opposing the idea. "Yoru, this isn't the time to be fighting!" Kioku shouted, trying to reason with him. "Look, let's just save Zafira and get back to town! Everyone there is waiting!"

Yoru scoffed. "Is there someone waiting? If so, I probably already forgot about 'em."

He kept his sword heightened. "I remembered in this castle, the most important thing to me, Kioku. And that was my promise to Zafira." Yoru went on. "I made a promise on the night of the meteor shower to always keep Zafira safe, no matter what the costs."

A light clicked in Kioku's head. "Hold up.." the boy said, giving Yoru a look. "That was _MY_ promise!" Kioku shouted out.

"What?" Yoru exclaimed. "I got the charm to prove it! How do you explain this?"

Yoru took out the same charm Zafira gave Kioku on the night he promised to protect her. Kioku's face had a look of surprise as he wondered how Yoru could have the charm if he never promised Zafira anything. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out his charm. "I've got the same one!"

Yoru gasped and he gripped his sword tighten and charged at Kioku in anger. "Dumbass! You're the one whose mistaken!"

Kioku drew his Keyblade and blocked Yoru's Soul Eater from tearing into him. They struggled against each other. Yoru gritted his teeth, snarling at Kioku. "Those are _my_ memories! Don't you _dare_ step into _MY_ MEMORIES!"

Kioku shoved the boy away, making Yoru jump back farther away from him. Kioku got into a stance. "Spongebob, Patrick—stay outta this." Kioku warned them, not letting his glare leave Yoru. "This is between me and him."

"Be careful, Kioku." Patrick said as him and Spongebob backed away to the side of the hallway.

Kioku sighed, "Yoru, if you decide to get in my way. Then that makes you my enemy too."

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: The Force in You)**_

"Raaaghh!"

Yoru cried loudly as he charged toward Kioku with an intent to kill. The clash between sword and Keyblade sounded throughout the room. They traded swings back and forth, occasionally dodging slashes from one another. Yoru thrust his Soul Eater at Kioku, who flipped backwards to dodge it. With quick movements, Kioku jumped onto Yoru's arm and slammed his knee into his forehead, knocking the boy to the ground. Yoru spun back up to his feet and readied himself. While Kioku was trying to recover his balance and landing on the ground, Yoru dashed over to him and slashed him in the side, earning a loud shout of pain from the Keybearer. Blood and wisps of darkness oozed from Kioku's wound, but he pushed himself through it.

Yoru cocked back for another sword swing, but Kioku smacked his hand away with his Keyblade making his Soul eater fly into the air. Kioku tightened his grip on his weapon and focused. He hit Yoru with a flurry of strikes from his Keyblade, overwhelming the boy to a point where he was unable to retaliate. Kioku leaped into the air and came down with a strong attack, knocking Yoru to the ground again.

The boy hit the floor and was about to get right back up again, until he felt the force of a Keyblade pressed against his chin. Yoru's Soul Eater came falling to the ground and plunged into the ground beside him. Kioku was giving the boy he once called his friend a deadly gaze.

Yoru, who was unable to comprehend with his defeat, kicked Kioku away and took his Soul Eater. Flipping back to his feet, he turned and ran away to the next floor. Kioku reached out to him, calling his name. "Yoru, wait up!"

"That's weird, the two of us were thinking about saving Zafira. But we ended up fighting." Kioku muttered to himself. Soon, he felt extreme pain from his wound and doubled over in pain. Spongebob and Patrick came running to his aid.

"Kioku, you're hurt!" Patrick exclaimed. "Here,"

Patrick popped open an Elixir and gently applied some of the healing liquid to Kioku's wound. In a matter of minutes, the wound was shut and had stopped bleeding. The two helped the young keybearer up to his , then all heard someone talking to themselves out loud. They didn't know if the person was doing it on purpose, but they listened in anyway.

"Damn it! He ran away! That definitely will spoil my plan, and don't have a back up plan ready." The voice ranted. "Maybe if I hurry and catch up to him..no! First, I must stop Kioku from leaving!"

Spongebob followed the voice and behind a pillar was Setchnux talking to himself. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Patrick ran over to meet with Spongebob, "Hey, you're one of the bad guys in the black coats!"

Spongebob barked at Setchnux, "Were you watching the whole time?!"

Setchnux has almost lost his cool, but he decided to play it safe and come out from behind the pillar. He brushed himself off and scoffed at them. "A rather rude bunch. Is that the way you treat the person who let you reunite with your former friend?"

Kioku pointed his Keyblade at Setchnux. "What did you say, were you the one controlling Yoru?!" The teen gritted his teeth and got into a stance, ready to take on Setchnux if he wanted to fight him. "I'll crush you..!"

The elder scoffed again, chuckling slightly. "It is you who has lost your heart like this and became a puppet." Kioku gave the man a puzzled look, which brought amusement to Setchnux. "Hehe hahaha."

Setchnux materialized a card in his hand. "How about I show you? Use this here card to follow me."

* * *

 ** _-Castle Oblivion: Control Room-_**

Rembex slammed her fist on the screen, ranting and raving. "Damn it, you dipstick! When the heck did he make that card. At this rate, he'll sabotage the entire plan!"

* * *

-Returning to Kioku-

When Kioku looked at the card, he envisioned a town. But it was not a town he was familiar with. This town was comforted by a permanent sunset, and had a large clock tower, nearly scraping the sky. He didn't know why he thought of such a place, even though he's never been there.

* * *

-Castle Oblivion: Control Room-

Residexe folded her arms. "I think he's letting it go to his head. What should we do, Rembex? Isn't forbidden that Kioku finds his 'hidden memory'?" She asked. Rembex gritted her teeth at the image of Kioku holding the card that led to his "hidden memories". She sighed, "Maybe the little dipstick will just be passin' through. Let's just go with it.."

The sound of footsteps with the occasional tapping of a cane were heard coming towards them. Freakshow briefly looked at the monitors and turned his attention to Rembex and Residexe. "I don't know what Setchnux is planning. He's unexpectedly clever, that old man."

"I wouldn't give him much praise." Residexe rolled her eyes. "He's still an imbecile."

Freakshow smiled slyly. "However, as the ring leader of this operation, I will not stand idly while he tries to derail the show." He turned and smiled at Rembex, which made the girl feel a bit uncomfortable. "Rembex, my dear.."

"What is it?" Rembex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to cut Setchnux out of the show. His act has gone on far enough." Freakshow ordered, rubbing his nose. "Do this to prove to me that you're not a traitor." Freakshow then left the room, leaving Rembex with a smile she couldn't hide.


	10. Card IX: Derezzing Setchnux

_**Card 9: Derezzing Setchnux**_

 **- _Floor 11: Twilight Town-_**

 _ **(Field Theme: Afternoon Streets)**_

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick found themselves in a town where the sunset was permanent and the air was calm. They seemed to be in front of a station, where the very large clock tower was. It looked bigger than what Kioku imagined. The three of them took in their sights for a while to try and figure out where they were. "Wow, the sunset is pretty." Patrick gawked. "Hey Kioku, is this your home world? This is place is constructed from your memories right?"

Kioku shook his head. "Nah, this isn't Tranquil County. Besides, I don't understand how this place is from my memories, and I've never been here before." He rubbed his chin in thought, trying to think of a reason. "Maybe it's because we've gotten so far in the castle, that I've forgotten this place too."

Spongebob looked around. "It might just be another one of that guy's tricks." He huffed. Kioku looked up at the tower, gazing at the large clock which was stuck at "XII" permanently. Kioku couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia. "I—I can't help getting a familiar feeling from this."

* * *

The three continued further into town, Spongebob and Patrick occasionally asking Kioku if any memories came back to him. Overtime, Kioku had began to believe that maybe this was indeed one of Setchnux's tricks. After minutes of walking, they came to a market area where a trolley circled around the area slowly. Kioku spotted a large hole in the wall on the far side of the marketplace. Curious, the three ventured into it and found in a dark forested area, patche of sunlight staining some of the grass around them.

"You remember something yet, Kioku?" Spongebob asked. Patrick joined in, "Yeah, how 'bout it Kioku?"

Kioku shook his head. "No..nothing at all. It all still feels familiar."

"I remember about Zafira." He clenched Zafira's charm, "This has got to be one of his tricks.." They soon hit a dead end as they reached a locked gate that lead to a big mansion. Kioku shook the gates in hopes of them opening, but to no avail, they didn't. He sighed sadly and looked up into the sky. The three then heard laughter and spun around only to see Setchnux grinning at them. "'Remember'? You are already a slave to your memories."

"You are bound by the chains called 'memories', pitiful lost child." Setchnux chuckled. "If you couldn't already tell, this town is a memory from the depths of your heart. Your heart knows where this is."

Kioku pondered. "Depths of my heart?" he repeated. He then shook his head, "No, I don't know this place!"

Setchnux shook his head in pity. "Do you not understand what I mean? Tch, the Keyblade master's own heart is completely emotionless itself." Setchnux laughed maniacally. "I just knew it, it was AeraxkFowsh's overestimation!"

"You are nothing but a puppet being manipulated by the memory of Zafira!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Kioku, which made the boy ball his fists and argued back.

"I'm not being manipulated, what's so strange about saving a friend?!" Kioku asked angrily.

Setchnux laughed again at his statement. "You idiot! That's what you call being manipulated!"

"You should learn that everything has a side you can see, and another that you cannot." Setchnux glared. "You do, and so does _my Yoru_. Your existence is worth NOTHING, your heart is worth nothing either! You should just throw them away and become a lifeless puppet!"

Setchnux materialized a series of wires that were dangling from both of his wrists. The wires crackled and buzzed with electricity. Kioku gave Setchnux a puzzled look, just before lowering his head.

"Your—Yoru, worth nothing?" Kioku gritted his teeth and whipped his hand out as the Keyblade appeared in a flash of light. "I just knew it! You did something to Yoru! Stop telling me lies!"

"And why in the hell would I throw away my heart?!" Kioku shouted, anger fuming from him. He's always kept a cool head most times, but as he's progressed throughout the castle he's lost his cool way too many times. He took a stance with his Keyblade. "I'm gonna smash your face in and save Yoru and Zafira if it's not the last thing I do!" The teen cried out in pure rage and charged at Setchnux.

Spongebob reached out to Kioku. "Wait!"

* * *

 **(Battle Theme: 13th Dilemma)**

Kioku's swing were constructed from pure anger and rage, which only led him to being whipped and slapped repeatedly by Setchnux's electric wires. He felt his skin ring in pain as welts from the wires began to form and redden on parts of his body. Despite Spongebob and Patrick's pleas to stop attempting to fight Setchnux out of anger, but he couldn't hear them and didn't want to. Kioku flipped around and swung his Keyblade, but no matter how many times he swung at Setchnux he wasn't able to hit him at all. His anger was getting the best of him and if he didn't calm down anytime soon, he would be facing great danger.

Setchnux laughed as he swung his wires and entangled Kioku in them. The boy struggles, trying to free himself from Setchnux's wires. "Ngh! Let me go! I'll kill you!" The teen shouted.

"How about a _**CHARGE**_?!" Setchnux gritted his teeth and used his wires to channel heaps of electricity into Kioku's body, shocking the poor boy into near death. Patrick drew his shields and entered the fray.

"Get off of him!" Patrick hopped in the air and tossed one of his shields at Setchnux, who only smiled and produced an electric barrier around both him and Kioku, and continued to electrocute the boy farther. "Your friends will witness the end of your pitiful existence!" He laughed as Kioku's body jittered and twitched wildly as electricity coursed throughout his body quickly. As Patrick collected his second shield, he proceeded to punch at the barrier in an attempt to shatter it and save Kioku, but as a result he was bounced back away from the two and hit the ground. Patrick climbed up to his feet and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Spongebob! If we don't stop him, Kioku's gonna be killed!" He shouted.

Spongebob's body quivered, "I-I'm on it!"

The sponge summoned his staff and shot a few Firaga spells at Setchnux. The flames engulfed the barrier and shattered, making Setchnux stagger backwards. The wires that once held Kioku untangled and his limp body started to fall to the ground. Patrick quickly rushed over to catch Kioku's body, only to wince in pain as he came in contact with his charred skin, and saw blood leaking from his mouth and tears streaming down his face. He was still alive, but was barely clinging onto his life.

"Oh no!" Spongebob stuttered as he ran to Kioku's aid. He raised his staff into the air. "HEAL!" he chanted, casting a Curaga spell on the boy.

Green light warmly washed over Kioku's entire body, reverting his charred skin and everything else back to normal. The boy sniffled and grabbed Spongebob and held him close. Spongebob was nearly on the verge of tears himself, as he nearly lost one of his best pals. Setchnux shook his head, coming back to his senses and looked at the two tending to a well revived Kioku. He growled and roared, channeling as much electricity he could into himself so that he could end them all. Kioku readied his Keyblade, this time he was calm and could focus on his attacks.

"Die!" Setchnux cried as he quickly charged at the three of them.

"Time! Stop!" Kioku shouted, pointing his Keyblade at the scientist. A clock materialized in front of Setchnux, the hands spinning rapidly and he was frozen in place. "10 seconds..." Kioku muttered as he looked at Spongebob and Patrick and nodded, suggesting that they ready themselves. "9 seconds.."

The three had then zipped towards Setchnux and proceeded to wail on him with a series of synchronized attacks, "7 seconds.."

Patrick swung his shields around, pummeling the scientist mercilessly. "6 seconds.."

Spongebob twirled his staff rapidly and unleashed as many spells as he could muster. He scorched him with Fira spells and froze him with Blizzara. "4 seconds..."

The two had then dashed out of the way as Kioku came charging in and started to wildly swing his Keyblade at the frozen Setchnux, his weapon becoming nothing but a mere blur as a result of how fast he was attacking. "2 seconds." He uttered again. Kioku backed up, charged again and slashed the man again for the final time. He took a few steps back and rested his Keyblade on his shoulder. "Time moves again." He smirked.

After that, Setchnux returned to the flow of time, and multiple cuts and slashes appeared all over his body, his coat nearly ripped to shreds. His wires were also cut and he was left with no way of generating power to strengthen himself. He was blown back as he finally felt the full force of the combined attacks. He rolled up to his knees, panting and wheezing in pain.

Kioku walked over to Setchnux, looking down on his elder with cold, merciless eyes. Even though he was weakened drastically, Setchnux worked up enough strength to chuckle. "Even at the mercy of your memories, you are strong."

The teen shook his head at the statement. "None of that matters. Just put Yoru back the way he was." Setchnux laughed at Kioku. He struggled up to his feet, making Kioku back up and put up his guard.

"The Yoru you speak of—only has one fate. And it is to sink into the darkness.. and you too will share that fate!" Setchnux grunted in pain. "If you continue to seek Zafira, the shackles will tighten and you'll lose your heart. You'll just end up becoming one of Aeraxkfowsh's puppets!"

Just as Kioku was about to question Setchnux, a large guitar came spinning passed him vertically. The sharp end of the guitar struck Setchnux in the shoulder, making the man yelp in pain, and dragged him to the ground. The guitar was plunged deep into the ground, restraining Setchnux so that he couldn't escape. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick turned around to see Rembex wave at them.

"Heya Kioku," Rembex winked. "Sorry to crash the party, but I need to talk to my buddy Setchnux for a second." Rembex strutted pass Kioku and his friends and deepened her glare on Setchnux, who was trembling in fear. "N-n-No..Rembex.."

"Freakshow's orders." Rembex sight with a careless shrug. "Sorry old timer, but your time has officially run out."

"No—no please! Ahh-AArrgh!" Setchnux screamed in pain as Rembex extracted her guitar from his shoulder. She got a good grip on it and looked down at Setchnux for the last time. "For the sake of the show, we gotta cut your circuits." She lifted and guitar into the air and smashed it into Setchnux's chest. Slowly, Setchnux faded back into darkness with a loud cry a pain that was soon to fade out. Signaling that he had fully disappeared.

Kioku was at a lost for words. He didn't understand what just had happened. He was mostly afraid at how Rembex just simply murdered another one of her comrades without any regret. He looked at Rembex with fear in his eyes, "Y-You killed him. Wasn't he your friend?" He paused and then shouted out a question to Rembex. "What the hell are you people anyway?!"

Rembex's guitar disappeared in a flurry of green flames. "'Killed'?" She laughed. "For us, disappearing means nothing since we're 'Nobodies'." She took out a card and twirled it in her hand and walked towards Kioku.

Kioku balled his fists. "What do you plan to do with Zafira?" he asked. She handed him the card, and Kioku took the card from her and looked at it, his eyes growing big as he became familiar with the world he would going to next.

"Find out yourself, Mr. Hero." Rembex said, opening a corridor of darkness behind herself. "But don't forget. This is a place where you lose in order to gain."

She turned her back and walked through the portal, soon leaving the three alone.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: Zafira's Room-_

"Excellent work, Rembex." Freakshow praised, sparing a few claps for the girl after successfully assassinating Setchnux . "You gave a wonderful audition and you've definitely got the part." Residexe smirked at Rembex, folding her arms. "Well, I guess we'll let you in as our comrade."

Rembex raised an eyebrow. "Comrade?"

Residexe waved her hand, giving the younger girl a stare. "Don't pretend like you don't know." It was rather funny since Rembex in fact didn't know what she was talking about. Freakshow had began to explain to a confused Rembex.

"If the three of us are here, taking over the Syndicate will be a cinch." Freakshow chuckled. "Soon, Kioku will become ours. And when that happens, we'll say goodbye to this old cramped place for a new castle that'll fit my tastes." Freakshow walked towards Zafira, who was sitting at her table like always. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her wince timidly in response.

"And perhaps a new room for you, my dear?" he said softly. Zafira looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

Freakshow lightly tapped his cane on the floor and summoned a Corridor of Darkness. As he got ready to leave, Residexe threw him a question. "What do we do with Besworx and Ghost?"

"Leave them alone, as there is nothing else we can do. They only have minor roles in our act." Freakshow addressed as he walked through the corridor and took his leave. Residexe opened up a corridor of darkness of her own and turned to Zafira.

"How exciting, Zafira. Soon, you'll finally be able to meet your long awaited Hero." Residexe smiled. "I'm oh so happy for you." And with that Residexe walked through the corridor and left Rembex and Zafira alone.

* * *

 _-Basement of Castle Oblivion-_

Besworx and Ghost Writer sat in the basement of the castle, doing nothing. Ghost had his feet kicked up, reading a novel. While Besworx sat on the other couch idly.

"Seems like Setchnux has disappeared." Ghost spoke up, looking up from his book. Besworx clenched his fists at the news he had just heard. A comrade eliminating another comrade. It nearly made his blood boil. The same memory had started to replay in his head.

"People with the same existence are supposed to work together. How despicable.." Besworx snarled. Ghost sighed and closed the book, sitting up and then setting the book down on the table in front of him. "I hear ya," Ghost shrugged. "Seems like Freakshow wants to take the Syndicate for himself. And if we don't get serious, we'll disappear too. And since you're new, we can't have that."

Ghost pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose. "New task. I want you to capture Yoru. This oughta give you some exercise, big guy."

Besworx nodded and stood up. In his hand, he summoned a large spiky hammer in a combustion of flames. He started up the stairs that led to the first floor in the basement. Even though his mission was to capture Yoru, he couldn't shake the feeling of him even being alive. He's never met the boy, but something inside of Besworx's head wants him to destroy Yoru. He knew he'd be defying Ghost and would probably be vanquished for it. But if killing Yoru meant quenching his anger, so be it.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: Floor 12-_

When they got to the twelfth floor, Kioku was more eager than ever. The next world from his memory was his home world, Tranquil County. After he meets with his memories from that world, he'll take down any remaining bad guys and save Zafira. His mind was made up and it wasn't going to change. However, Spongebob and Patrick were a bit more concerned and thought Kioku should slow down.

"What, are you saying to just leave Zafira alone?" Kioku shouted in anger.

"No, it's not that. It's just.." Patrick sighed. "It's just a little weird."

Kioku huffed glared at Patrick. "What?!" he shouted.

"You and Yoru have the same memory. And you saw it, that fight from earlier." Spongebob explained. "We're just worried about if it's okay to do what they tell us to do."

Patrick nodded in agreement and added in, "Yeah. And on top of that, we're worried about your well being. When you were fighting Setchnux back there, you nearly died!"

Kioku growled in anger, his blood boiling. He didn't seem to like what his friends were telling him. Spongebob continued. "Look, you've become very serious when it comes to Zafira."

Kioku shouted louder than he's ever had before, startling the two. "SHUT UP!"

He spat at their feet, "You know what, screw you guys! If that's how it is, then you two can stay here!" Kioku made a dash for the next floor. "I'm going to see Zafira, and ain't nothin' gonna stop me!"

Spongebob reached out to Kioku, calling his name and telling him to come back.

* * *

 _-Zafira's Room-_

A small monitor was set in front of Zafira, her face presenting nothing but pure sadness. The screen cut to the scrambling sounds and images of static. Rembex looked over at the girl.

"He's only looking forward." Rembex commented. "Only you can save him."

For the first time, Zafira spoke a sentence. Her voice was both soft and innocent. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak. "What should we do?"

"I wonder where _they_ went.." Rembex said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she referred to Freakshow and Residexe. "Aw, and no one's standing watch either? Tsk..Tsk.."

Rembex and Zafira's eyes locked, and she made a gesture towards the door. "Do your best."

She curved her lips into a smile, "If you don't, it won't be very interesting, y'know?"

With quick movements, Zafira made a dash out of the door, her feet clopping against the floor as she ran as fast as she could. She had to do something about Kioku, and she had to do something fast before anything happens.


	11. Card X: Divided Hearts

_**Card 10: Divided Hearts**_

Zafira dashed down the hallway as fast as she could, millions of thoughts running through her head as she made her escape. She decided that it was time to fix what she had broken and make everything right again. She's messed with Kioku's memories and fell horrible about it. She fell horrible for putting him through everything, making him distance towards the people who care about him. A single tear flew from the corner of her eye.

* * *

 _I've always been alone..._

 _...I can't bear this anymore._

 _Kioku, please forgive me.._

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: B3F-_

Yoru pushed the door open, making up to the third floor in the basement. He intended to rest on the floor he reach for a few minutes before heading to the next. But when he looked up, he saw a familiar face donning a black coat. He was wielding a large spiked hammer and was glaring directly at Yoru. The scent Yoru detected, it was just like the one he smelled when he encountered Setchnux.

"Bowser?" Yoru said, confused to see his former ally here in the castle. "The scent...are you a..Nobody?"

Besworx growled, deepening his glare. "You must be Yoru..at last we meet."

"Huh?"

Besworx continued. "For reason, when I hear your name. I recall memories that don't belong to me. Memories that involve people with malicious intent surrounding me, threatening the worlds." He explained, recalling his memories. "But the memory that repeats in my mind, is the one where someone who bears a resemblance to me is struck in the heart with a Keyblade..and after that, my memories fade away."

Yoru gasped. "No way..you can't be serious.."

Besworx huffed. "Tell me, why is it when I look at you I get this desire to strike you down?" The koop asked in a monstrous shout. Yoru, from what he was told, thought that Nobodies couldn't retain memories from their past life. It seems since it was Vlad that actually killed Bowser while he possessed Yoru, so Bowser pinned it on Yoru himself. And so, he holds ontp that grudge even as a Nobody. Besworx heaved his large hammer up to his shoulder and got into a stance.

"My orders from Ghost Writer were to capture you, but I'm going to do my memories allow me to feel!" Besworx growled. Yoru smirked and summoned his Soul Eater. "Come on Bowser, you must be new to this. Nobodies can't _feel_ anything." Yoru taunted as he got into a stance of his own. Besworx roared, making the floor nearly shake. Yoru stumbled backwards slightly, nearly losing his balance.

"Enough! I've suffered from his anger for far too long. I will kill you and quench the fire that burns within me!" Besworx shouted angrily. He charged at Yoru savagely, who also began to charge at him too.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: 12F_

Meanwhile back on the twelfth floor, Kioku had abandoned both Spongebob and Patrick in a fit of anger and intended to head to the next world from his memories alone. Winslow, who was woken up by Kioku's yelling on the last floor, popped out of his hood and yawned. "Kioku! Did you leave Spongebob and Patrick behind?" He asked. Kioku had started right back up again. "Yeah, those two are idiots!" he ranted.

Kioku walked up to the closed door in front of him and took out the card to Tranquil County, looking up at the door. "Besides, this has nothing to do with them. This is something I have to face alone." The boy held up the card, which had began to emit a bright light and make the door sound off a loud clicking noise. The double doors opened slowly, and Kioku marched through the opening.

* * *

 _-Floor 12: Tranquil County-_

Kioku walked through the door and found himself in large town area with the bright sun beaming down on them and Kioku had felt immediate nostalgia as he looked around the quiet and subtle town. All of the townsfolk were all carrying on as if it were a regular day. "Is this your town, Kioku?" Winslow asked as he took in the surroundings.

The boy nodded. "This place is where my most important memory is." Kioku smiled warmly as he gazed at his home world.

"Ah I see, so you can finally meet Zafira here." Winslow chuckled. Kioku turned to mouse with an apologetic look. "Sorry Winslow, I brought you along even though this has nothing to do with you."

Winslow exclaimed. "'Nuttin' ta do wit me?' What's dat 'pposed ta mean?!" Winslow flipped up to Kioku shoulder and patted his cheek with his tiny hand. "Kioku, we're pals right?"

"Mhm." The boy nodded. "So if we die, we die togetha'!" Winslow chirped, making Kioku gasp in shock. The small mouse chuckled at Kioku's reaction. "But Spongebob n' Patrick will come chasing afta' yous."

Kioku rubbed his chin as the thought of those two came back. "I wonder what they're up to..."

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: Floor 11-_

Spongebob paced back and forth, ranting and cursing at the fact of how annoyingly stubborn Kioku was. "That darn Kioku! Mother of Neptune, I'd just knew he'd run off like this!" "And all I said was for us to plan more carefully!" Spongebob shouted angrily, venting to the starfish who was fidgeting nervously as he worried about Kioku's wellbeing.

"What should we do Spongebob?" Patrick asked, "If don't do something quick, Kioku could get into serious trouble." The starfish said sorrowfully. "I mean, what if he ends up encountering another one of those bad guys, and we're not there to back him up..what if he—"

"Enough, Pat!" Spongebob shouted, stopping the starfish from planting the thought of Kioku dying in his head. Spongebob turned to Patrick, giving him a serious look that he's never had to use up until now. "Maybe—we just need to go our separate ways. We need to look for the King on our own."

Patrick's lips trembled as he heard Spongebob's suggestion. He sniffled and looked at the steps that lead to the twelfth floor. As much he didn't want to part with Kioku, he knew he had to if it meant finding the King.

* * *

 _-Kioku-_

As Kioku walked through his town, looking around and interacting with everything around him, he remembered Setchnux's words from back when he explored Twilight Town.

* * *

 _"You are nothing but a puppet being manipulated by the memory of Zafira!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Kioku._

 _"Do you not understand what I mean? Tch, the Keyblade master's own heart is completely emotionless itself."_

* * *

Kioku shook his head at the memory of it, disregarding everything Setchnux had said _. "I think I understand my heart pretty well.."_

 _"I just want to save Zafira..that's all."_ Kioku then remembered his arguement with Spongebob and Patrick from only moments ago.

* * *

 _"You and Yoru have the same memory. And you saw it, that fight from earlier." Spongebob explained. "We're just worried about if it's okay to do what they tell us to do."_

 _Patrick nodded in agreement and added in, "Yeah. And on top of that, we're worried about your well being. When you were fighting Setchnux back there, you nearly died!"_

 _Kioku growled in anger, his blood boiling. He didn't seem to like what his friends were telling him. Spongebob continued. "Look, you've become very serious when it comes to Zafira—"_

 _Kioku shouted louder than he's ever had before, startling the two. "SHUT UP!"_

 _He spat at their feet, "You know what, screw you guys! If that's how it is, then you two can stay here!" Kioku made a dash for the next floor. "I'm going to see Zafira, and ain't nothin' gonna stop me!"_

* * *

Kioku found himself wandering out towards the hilltops. Once he got there, he sat down in the soft grass and watched as the trains passed by just like they used to. He thought about Setchnux's words moments before he was killed by Rembex. Something about Kioku's shackles tightening if he continues to seek Zafira. He wondered about what he meant by that. Soon, he heard his name being called and the grass shuffling towards him. "Kioku! Yo!"

Kioku woke up from his trance and looked over to where the voice was coming from. There, he saw Yoru standing there smiling at him He wasn't in his darkness suit, but rather his regular clothes. And he wasn't wielding his Soul Eater.

"What are you doing by yourself, dude?" Yoru waved, aiming a playful smile at the boy. Kioku glared at Yoru, remembering the words he said to him from earlier.

 _Kioku sighed. "Yoru, if you decided to get in my way. Then that makes you my enemy too."_

Yoru wore a worried expression, and ruffled his hair in discomfort. "What's with the weird look, do you want to be left alone or something?" Winslow then whispered to Kioku, reminding him of something he should have known. "Kioku, ain't this the Yoru from your memories?"

Kioku jumped slightly just as he remembered, making Yoru give him a weird look. "Dude what's with you today? You make up another game or something?" He asked.

"Kioku, the littlest prince?" Yoru teased, causing Kioku blush in embarrassment. "Shut up!" The two had began to tease each other, making Kioku feel familiar with everything.

 _"This feels familiar."_

 _Me..._

 _and Yoru.._

 _And..._

An image of a girl with long short brunette hair wearing a yellow dress running alongside Kioku and Yoru popped into his head, making the teen feel like he's remembered something. His eyes widen and he looked passed Yoru, and saw someone sitting far away from them. A girl wearing black. Who was that girl? Could it be Zafira?

"C'mon Kioku, get a hold of yourself." Yoru chuckled. "'Cause if you don't—you won't be able to say you can protect her anymore, eh?"

"Her?" Kioku muttered. Soon clouds had began to block the sun, darkening all of Tranquil County, followed by the loud booming and thunder. The light breeze turned into strong winds, nearly blowing the two boys off of their feet.

"Crap, a storm!" Yoru exclaimed. "Kioku, go get her! I'm gonna go check on the boat!"

Yoru then ran down the hilltop and made his way to the old garage, where they kept the boat they were going to use to see the other worlds. Kioku tried to call out to Yoru, but he was already gone. The girl in black stood up, the strong winds making her hair and dress flutter wildly in the wind. She turned towards Kioku, wearing a face of guilt, but he just smiled at her.

"Zafira." Kioku chuckled as he calmly walked over to her.

"Kioku.." Zafira muttered sadly. Zafira walked towards Kioku, and soon came face to face with him for the first time. "Thank you for coming to see me,"

* * *

 ** _-Castle Oblivion's Control Room-_**

"Cheers!"

Freakshow and Residexe tapped their glasses full of wine together just before taking a sip. The two laughed with joy, enjoying themselves as to them, their plan was unfolding perfectly.

Freakshow lightly swished his wine around in his glass. "Soon Residexe, there will come a time where us ourselves will be able to laugh our hearts out." He smiled. "This serves as an early celebration for when that time comes." He raised his glass into the air, "To Kingdom Hearts.."

The man sighed and took another sip. "Residexe, would you be a dear and go fetch Rembex and Zafira? I should've called them here from the start, but I was too overjoyed." he winked.

She sighed and stood up, opening a Corridor of Darkness that would lead her to Zafira's room. Walking through it, she muttered a few words to herself. "Now why didn't he just call them here himsel-"

Residexe's eyes widen as she was presented by an empty room. No sign of Rembex or Zafira. She gritted her teeth in anger, her glass shaking in her hand as she clenched it tightly. The glass of wine shattered and her glove was now drenched in red wine. She opened another Corridor of Darkness and returned to the Control Room. Residexe walked over to the monitors and tapped a few buttons making a few of the screens change. "Where in the devil did that wench go?"

She shouted her name a few times, in hopes of Rembex answering her call. Getting even more irritated, Residexe slammed her fist into a monitor, causing it to shatter on impact. "Damn it!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: Floor 10-_

Rembex walked the hallway calmly, with a smirk present on her face. From down the hall, she could she Yoru Replica sitting against a pillar. She quickly approached him, making Yoru Replica look up at her.

"Hey." Rembex waved with a brief smile. "What are you doing here in a place like this?"

Yoru Replica spoke up. "I'll protect Zafira, I won't let anyone else near her." The Replica uttered, as he still hung onto his promise, even though he didn't find it strange that he and Kioku shared the same exact memories. Rembex stretched her arms,"Y'know, Zafira's not in that room anymore." she grinned. "As a matter of fact, she's probably meeting with Kioku right now."

Yoru Replica gasped, his hands squeaking a bit as he clenched his fists. The replica held Zafira's charm in his hand and stared at it.

Rembex tittered lightly. "Let's find out which memory is the real deal for Zafira. It may be painful though." Yoru Replica then sprung up and make a dash for the next floor. Rembex laughed to herself and pulled out a portable camera. "Betrayal isn't the easiest thing in the world. But I'm looking forward to what you're gonna do."

The girl smirked. "Right, Kioku?"

* * *

 _-Back on Floor 12: Tranquil County-_

"I wanted to see you, I've been looking for you for a long time." Kioku smiled. His smile then dropped to a frown and he pulled out her charm. He knew had to apologize for making her wait for his arrival for so long. Who knows what she went through while waiting? Kioku held out the charm and bowed his head. "S-Sorry I made you wait for so long!"

Then, he heard sniffling. He looked up at Zafira, who had tears streaming from her face. Kioku gasped and stuttered. "Wa-Wa-Wait! Don't cry..I-"

"No," Zafira sniffled, wiping her face. "I should be the one apologizing." She tried to look Kioku in the eyes, but guilt prevented her from doing so. "I'm not the one who's actually here."

"Huh?" Kioku tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked, wondering what she meant by her not really being here.

"I'm not actually the one in your heart." Zafira sobbed. Light then enveloped the area around them, and when the light cleared, the two found themselves in the old treehouse. Zafira backed up towards the door. "Remember.." she said softly. "Kioku's true important person."

Kioku grunted in pain, he clutched his head just as he was remembered someone. A girl with long, brown hair. A yellow dress with maroon boots. The girl smiled at Kioku, her were cheeks rosy red, and her eyes were an emerald green. The door then burst open, emitting a bright light from the other side. Kioku gasped and shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

Kioku then opened his eyes, "That was weird." and when he looked at the charm he held in his hand. He was shocked at what it had turned into. Zafira's charm had turned into a charm made from thalassa shells, and had a picture of Kioku illustrated on one of the shells. He looked forward and saw that the door must've lead to the thirteenth floor of the castle. Zafira stood in the doorway, gesturing for Kioku to come through.

* * *

-Castle Oblivion: Floor 13-

 _"The girl in Kioku's heart, isn't me.."_

 _"It's a precious memory."_

No matter how hard Kioku tried to remember, he couldn't remember who the charm came from. "Why—can't I remember?"

Suddenly, Yoru Replica appeared right in between the two, catching them off guard. "So, that's it. You forgot your own memories, so you stole ours."

Yoru Replica snatched the thalassa charm away from Kioku swiftly, making the latter gasp in shock. Kioku growled. "Give it back, dammit!" he argued.

Yoru Replica scoffed. "Tch, you're trying to trick me into thinking this garbage was Zafira's charm?" He tightened his grip on the charm, intending to shatter it. "Crap like this..." Zafira shouted at the top of her lungs. " _ **STOP!**_ "

Almost instantly, the tense air around them disappeared and everything went silent. Yoru Replica froze up, and his eyes lost their glare, with his body going limp. He fell to the floor lifelessly with a loud thud, his grip on the charm loosened. Zafira backed away from Yoru Replica's body in fear. Kioku shouted, pleaing for him to wake up. "Yoru! Yoru, wake up!"

"Such a pity.." A voice echoed. A Corridor of Darkness opened up behind Zafira, and coming out of it was Residexe. She wrapped her arms around Zafira and rested her chin on her head affectionately. "You broke his heart, such a cruel thing to do."

"Right, Zafira?" She looked down at the girl, who was still in shock from seeing Yoru lifelessly fall to the ground. Kioku's eyes drifted away from the Zafira and Residexe, looking towards the thalassa charm. And after all of that, he still couldn't remember who gave it to him.


	12. Chapter XI: Wishful Thinking

_**Card 11: Wishful Thinking**_

Kioku stared at Yoru Replica's lifeless body in complete horror. It's almost as if her words had impaled him like a sword and murdered him in cold blood. Was his heart truly broken, and was Zafira the reason why? Kioku turned his eyes back to Zafira and Residexe, the latter was nearly on the verge of laughter. Residexe giggled, then the light giggle turned into full on laughter, as if she had heard the world's funniest joke. Kioku balled his fists and glared at her.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Kioku shouted in anger. Residexe coughed and finished up her laughing fit. "What is this? I thought you told him everything." Residexe spoke to Zafira, completely ignoring Kioku's question. "And you still haven't told him something crucial?"

The woman gasped, "Ooh, I know. Maybe it's because you don't want Kioku to hate your guts, hm?"

Residexe bent over slightly, getting close to Zafira's ear. "You don't want to crush him."

Zafira snatched herself away from Residexe. "Oh yes, that's right. You've really thought this one through." The woman cackled. "Because it you didn't tell him, our plan wouldn't have crumbled into dust." Residexe lectured the girl. "But it's fine, we'll just redo _everything_ with Zafira's power."

Residexe turned to Kioku, who wore a blank expression on his face. He didn't understand anything she had just said, and he didn't know if he wanted to. Residexe sneered at him, "What's with the face, boy?"

"Since you've been in this castle, you kept remembering things and forgetting things. Want to know why?" Residexe asked, petting Zafira's head. "It's because Zafira was toying with you memories." Kioku looked at Zafira, who bared the look of both guilt and sadness on her face. She couldn't even look back at him. Residexe explained further. "She tore apart your precious memories and simply replaced them with fake ones."

"Oh and that Yoru that's laying dead on the floor before you?" Residexe pointed a finger at the Yoru Replica. "He's a fake too."

"She planted the same memory in the both of you, and the two of you fought over her." Residexe laughed. "What's funny is that it was fake. All of it was."

* * *

 _Yoru kept his sword heightened. "I remembered in this castle, the most important thing to me, Kioku. And that was my promise to Zafira." Yoru went on. "I made to promise on the night of the meteor shower to always keep Zafira safe, no matter what the costs."_

 _A light clicked in Kioku's head. "Hold up.."_

 _"That was MY promise!" Kioku argued back._

* * *

"But, eventually, Zafira shattered the poor thing's heart and it turned back into a doll." Residexe folded her arms. "So in conclusion, everything you've been searching for thus far was indeed _**fake**_!"

Kioku's body shivered. His lips were finally able to move. "F—Fake...?"

Residexe giggled. "Don't make that face at me. And please, don't shiver." The woman's fists gained a ghostly aura as she got into a stance. "It's okay. If you stay quiet, you'll soon be able to forget everything."

* * *

- _Meanwhile..-_

Spongebob and Patrick roamed around Castle Oblivion, as the sponge ordered for the two to try and find the King. Patrick however, was still worried about Kioku and wanted to see if he was okay after running off. He looked at Spongebob, who's face was stuck on an angry expression. "Hey Spongebob, don't you think we should start following Kioku now?" He asked. Spongebob's expression didn't change and he kept walking. Completely ignoring his suggestion.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I really think you should stop being so stubborn.." he sighed.

Spongebob turned and shouted at Patrick in anger. "I'M NOT BEING STUBBORN!" He sighed and slumped his head down. "I—I remember that promise..'Act along with the hero of the Keyblade'!" he said, reciting King Krab's words from the beginning of his adventure. Patrick walked up to his spongy friend and patted his shoulder. "I think we should go."

"Awwww but Pat," Spongebob started. "If we lost Kioku's trail, what are supposed to do?"

Patrick laughed, "Then we should search for his trail together!" the starfish shoved Spongebob towards a white door, deciding that that is where they should start their search. Patrick then asked Spongebob another question. "Hey, Spongebob?"

"Yeah, Patrick?" The sponge smiled.

"Are you worried about Kioku, too?" The starfish asked, seeming like he already knew the answer.

Spongebob laughed. "You know I can't stay mad at that guy. He's our best friend for Neptune's sake!" The two then ventured through the door, hoping to find Kioku. Where ever he was.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: Floor 13-_

Residexe slammed her knee into Kioku's stomach, making him forcefully cough up blood. She then grabbed him by his hood and repeatedly pummeled Kioku with left hooks and right hooks, occasionally throwing in a kick. Kioku stumbled away from Residexe, his Keyblade in his hand. It hurt to breathe from all of the injuries he received as he was being beat by Residexe. Kioku raised his Keyblade and tried to charge at her, but she easily parried the swing and jammed her fist into his stomach. She then channeled ectoplamic energy into her fist and shot Sora backwards.

"AAARRrraaagh!" Kioku flew back and hit the ground with great force, his Keyblade clanging and clattering against the floor as it fell alongside him. Zafira shouted out his name in worry. "Kioku!"

Residexe was fuming with power. Not like the first time he had fought her. She slowly approached the downed Kioku, who was trying to stand up to his feet, but failed every time. "Have you had enough yet, Kioku?" Residexe asked. "Or do you still think you take a few more beatings before you die?"

She laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, that's alright. I can't really understand what it feels like to lose the will to fight.."

Kioku groaned in pain, dragging his own body towards his Keyblade, but after a minute he was starting to lose consciousness. Winslow pulled himself out of Kioku's hood. "Dammit, I knew dis was a trap." He then proceeded to try and wake Kioku up and get him together. "C'mon Kioku, get up buddy! C'mon you nimrod bufoon, don't quit on me now!"

Residexe stood over Kioku's body. "My, come to think of it, I don't see your dumb friends here supporting you." She shook her head in pity. "Hmph, must've abandoned you due to your unhealthy obsession with Zafira." Residexe stomped on Kioku's back, making the boy shout in agonizing pain that echoed through the hall. "Zafira tricked you too!" Residexe grunted as she mercilessly grinded her foot into Kioku's spine. "It is definitely a shame."

"In the end, you were left alone." The woman backed away from Kioku in a few steps and held her hand out in front of him. "But now, your journey ends here."

She then felt a light push from behind and saw Zafira ran around her and get in front of Kioku, protecting him from whatever Residexe was about to do to him. "Leave him alone!" Residexe's eye twitched. "How cruel of you. 'Leave him alone?'" she repeated.

Residexe cocked her hand back and slapped Zafira across the face, making her fall to the floor. Residexe kicked her out of the way, making sure that she didn't get in the way of the blast.

"Ngh—Zafira! Get away from her!" Kioku shouted, feeling a sharp, jagged pain in his throat as he screamed as loud as he could.

"Kioku, you've got a reason to worry about her." Residexe said. "She's been alone the whole time. But, I'm a merciful woman."

"So the two of you won't leave here together." She said, scowling at the two. Kioku grunted in pain as he struggled to stand to his feet. He picked up his Keyblade and got into a stance, glaring at Residexe.

"What's this?" Residexe gasped.

"I—I promised to protect her." Kioku panted, glaring at Residexe. She scoffed. "You insolent fool! Weren't you listening to me at all?!"

Kioku shook his head. "Nah, I don't really understand it. But it was in that fake memory. But my heart..is real.." Kioku huffed. Residexe snarled and knocked Kioku back to the ground in anger. Zafira exclaimed again, "Kioku, no!"

'You're a nuisance.." Residexe growled as she channeled more ectoplasmic energy into her fists. "Just lay down and die!"

Suddenly, an odd series of battle cries sounded behind them, as well as the sound of thumping footsteps.

" _ **LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEE!"**_

 _ **"OUTTA MY WAY!"**_

Patrick's shields came spinning towards Residexe and hit her dead on, making her fly back pretty far. Spongebob came flipping in, with his Spatula staff out. He ran over to the down, heavily injured Kioku. "Gee Kioku, you look half-dead! Let's perk you up!"

" _ **HEAL!"**_ Spongebob chanted as he used Curaga on Kioku and treated all of his injuries instantly. "Now see, I knew! I just knew you wouldn't be any good without us around!" The sponge cheered. Patrick smiled and summoned his shields back, "We had to come back to find you!"

Kioku was at a lost for words. He thought that after everything he said to them, after the way he treated them, they would never come back to him. But he was wrong. They knew that even during the challenging of trials, their bond was way too durable to break. He jumped up and tackled them in a giant hug. The three of them laughed merrily, glad to finally be reunited at last. Soon the loud yelling of a pissed off Residexe stopped their reunion and turned their attention to her.

" _ **You think I am just going to stand by as you all laugh and happily reunite together?!"**_ Residexe shouted. " _ **All of you—Every last one of you—is going to perish by my hand!"**_

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: 13th Struggle)**_

Residexe slammed her hands on the ground, creating large pillars of energy and sending them flying towards the three. Patrick hopped in front of Kioku and Spongebob, shielding them from the pillars of energy. Kioku dashed from behind Patrick and ran across the wall beside him. He spun from off of the wall and rapidly twirled towards Residexe and struck her hard enough to knock her off balance and gained his footing, he then swung his Keyblade at her a couple of times and got a few good hits shortly before retreating. Residexe swiped her claws in an attempt to counter, but failed. Spongebob used a Wind spell to try and knock her back with a strong gust of winds. However, she bested through the gusts and came running towards them.

"Dammit, no matter what we do, she's not going down." Kioku sighed in an annoyed tone.

The sponge shook his head, "At this rate, she'll pummel us all!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Zafira, noticing that Kioku and his friends were really going to suffer from a rather painful wrath, knew that she had to do something. Due to listening in on conversations, she learned that Residexe has a weakness that she has no choice but to give in into. As Residexe was beginning to close in on the three, she bared a sadistic smile. "This is it!"

She took and deep breath and screamed, " _I WISH RESIDEXE WOULD STOP FIGHTING!"_ she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Instantly, Residexe's body froze up and her pupils shrunk. "D-Dammit.." She muttered. The woman's entire body was paralyzed, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't move.

"Tch, Kioku! Now!" Zafira yelled, signaling for the boy to defeat her. Kioku flipped backwards and slashed directly through Residexe in a flash of light. Everything went silent after the loud clashing sound the Keyblade made as it cut right through Residexe.

"Curse you! DAMN YOU!" Residexe screamed as her entire body exploded into pieces, which all faded into darkness shortly after hitting the ground. Kioku panted and wiped his forehead, dismissing his Keyblade in a flash of light. Spongebob walked up to Kioku, with a look that made Kioku predict a storm of scolding was coming his way. "Alright mister, you better tell us what's going on!" The sponge said, demanding an explanation from the boy.

Kioku briefed Spongebob and Patrick on what Residexe had told him earlier. The two of them gasped in shock. "So..our memories will never come back?" Patrick asked sadly. "That's absurd!" Spongebob exclaimed in denial.

The girl rubbed her shoulder, "If you go to the top floor, I think you can get them back." Zafira informed them. Kioku smiled, giving a short breath of relief. "Really?"

"But, then there's Freakshow." She sighed. "Freakshow—that terrible man running this castle as if it were a circus of his own." She said, her voice breaking. Tears crept down Zafira's cheeks. "I..I'm sorry.." She softly apologized. Kioku laughed and adjusted Zafira's mouth with his finger so that she smiled. "Please, don't frown! It's gonna be okay!"

The girl blushed as Kioku's optimistic words, her black lips curving into a small smile. The boy brushed Zafira's rosy red cheek his his finger delicately. "Wait here for us, Zafira."

She sniffled and nodded. "O-Okay.."

Kioku smiled briefly, just before turning to Spongebob and Patrick. He gave them a determined stare and nodded "Let's go!"

* * *

- _Castle Oblivion: Top Floor-_

The three made it to the top floor of the castle. This time, the made it clear that they were going to defeat Freakshow and gain back their lost memories. The thought of Zafira being alone had plagued Kioku. "She's been closed up in here all along."The boy said. "Zafira."

Spongebob nudged Patrick. "Say, we'll definitely be free once we beat that Freakshow guy. Heck, we'll all kick his butt!" He shouted triumphantly

Kioku folded his hands behind his head, "Thanks for saving me, you guys!" he blurted out. "I really mean it."

"It's because we can't leave you behind, knowing how powerless you are without us!" Patrick joked, laughing loudly. Kioku glared at Patrick. "HEY! Whaddaya mean 'powerless'?!" Kioku shouted at the starfish, making him laugh harder.

* * *

Back on the previous floor, Zafira leaned the unconscious Yoru Replica up against a pillar gently. "I made you bare a painful memory too—I'm sorry." She took the charm away from Yoru Replica's hand. "You won't be needing this anymore." Appearing through a corridor of darkness was Rembex, who had a sinister look on her face. Zafira spun around to look at her. "Rembex?"

Rembex chuckled. "What are you doing in a place like this?" She asked.

* * *

 _-Castle Oblivion: B3F-_

"AARRGH!" Besworx flew backwards after receiving the final blow from Yoru. The third floor of the basement was completely destroyed to rubble as the two fought carelessly. Besworx, who was nearly fading away, still had a chance to try and convince Yoru to join them. "Y-Yoru—don't be afraid of the darkness—join us—and we'll show you that the darkness is nothing for you to fear."The koopa grunted, "If it's you, more than Kioku.." Besworx coughed, bits of darkness spitting out from his mouth. Yoru panted, glaring at the Nobody which was once called Bowser. "Dammit...Ghost..this is a far as I can go—forgive..me.."

After that, Besworx had completely faded away into darkness. Yoru gasped at his last words. "Kioku.." he repeated.

"Are you here in this place too?!" Yoru muttered to himself.


	13. Card XII: A Place Where Hearts Meet

_**Card 12: A Place Where Hearts Meet**_

After Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick had reached the top floor of Castle Oblivion, they had started to walk down the obnoxiously long hallway. Kioku pulled out the thalassa shell charm, and tried his best to remember who gave it to him. An image of a brown-haired girl with green eyes would briefly pop into his head, and then vanish. Who was that girl? Was it the one who gave him the charm? The boy was so lost in thought, that he didn't even hear Spongebob calling his name.

"Kioku! Hey!" Spongebob shoved Kioku forcefully, trying to get his attention. Kioku snapped out of his trance and turned to the yellow sponge. "Yeah?"

"We don't even know what kind of guy Freakshow is." Spongebob said cautiously. "We need to slow down and devise a plan." He suggested.

The teen sighed, "Well he's the boss of the castle, right?" Kioku asked. "I'm pretty sure we're strong enough to take this guy down. We defeated tons of bad guys on our way up here."

Patrick looked down at the seemingly neverending hallway. "I dunno. This looks like a pretty long hallway. Where do we even start looking?"

The three continued down the hallway, discussing what would come of their memories after they beat Freakshow. "So if we defeat this guy, will our memories comeback?" Spongebob asked. Kioku gave the sponge a puzzled look, which made Spongebob flinch. "I-I'm not doubting Zafira or anything." He stuttered, as he was afraid that he would be on the receiving end of Kioku's rant.

"But if they don't return. What do we do from here on out?" Spongebob shrugged sadly. "Since we also forgot about the person we're searching for. No matter how relieved and safe I feel when I think about them. I get sad because I can't remember what type of person they are." Winslow hopped up to Kioku's shoulder. "If I remembah correctly, he's togetta with Yoru, but.."

Spongebob sniffled, a tear falling from his eye. "I—I might actually know how Kioku feels."

The teen laughed,"Ah c'mon Sponge, you're goin' soft on me." Kioku chuckled and patted Spongebob on the back. "Look, we came to this castle to find them, and that's what we're gonna do."He said, "And our memories? They'll return to us."

Spongebob wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, let's go find Freakshow and take him down." The three of them shared a brief moment of optimism just before continuing down the hallway.

* * *

-Yoru-

Yoru sprinted up the endless flights of spiral stairs. Heartless appeared from time to time, only to just get cut down by Yoru's Soul Eater. The stairs fell endless, going up and up, leading to nowhere but fatigue and the shortness of breath. Floors and floors of worlds from his memories. After a while of running, Yoru was met with another floor. He sighed, just before stepping into the hallway. Panting, Yoru held up the next card to catch a glimpse of the next place he was going to. "The next card is.."

A Corridor of Darkness opened up, and coming out from it was Vlad. He had a smug look on his face, and his arms folded across his chest. Yoru got into a stance with his sword. "Y'know, you talk to yourself a lot." Vlad snickered. "The hell do you want, Plasmius?" Yoru shouted in anger.

Vlad put a hand to his chest. "My heart aches, you didn't use the gifts I gave to you. You are very stubborn."

Yoru scoffed. "Funny, considering that you don't have a heart!"

The boy dashed at Vlad and swiped at him with his sword, but ended up missing as Vlad had teleported behind him. Yoru growled and clenched his fist. "Besides, I don't want to become what you want me to be.."

"The darkness will come to your rescue, as long as you open your heart to it." Vlad's voice echoed. Yoru's heart sped up, creating a sharp, forceful pain. The boy clutched his chest and started to breathe heavily. Yoru spun around to meet Vlad face to face. "I look forward to seeing the path you choose." Vlad chuckled, right before disappearing into darkness. Yoru shook his head, and continued down the hallway.

* * *

 _-B3F-_

Ghost Writer teleported to this floor via Corridor of Darkness, and immediately he shook his head as he witnessed the entire floor was reduced to rubble after Yoru and Besworx's fight. Ghost sighed and shrugged to himself. "Damn..looks like you've been taken too, eh?"

He folded his arms, "Then that only leaves me then. Once Freakshow gets his hands on Kioku, then that'll be the end of me as well. And If I can't get Yoru on our side—what'll become of the Syndicate's future?" Ghost shoved his hands on the pockets of his coat and opened a Corridor of Darkness behind him. He took one last look at the floor, shaking his head in pity. Ghost turned his back and walked through the portal.

* * *

-The Top Floor-

At the end of the top floor, Freakshow and Zafira stood in front of a large door, looking down the endless hallway that faded into darkness.

"You know, even if I said that I'll free you, Zafira." Freakshow started. "You closed that exit yourself, and now there is only one path left for you to choose."

Zafira swallowed a bit a saliva as Freakshow cackled lowly. "You must completely erase Kioku's memories." She gasped in surprise, then glared at the man who was smiling at her. "What's wrong my dear? What's with that look on your face?"

"Even I want the hero of the Keyblade unharmed." He chuckled, spinning his cane. Appearing into the room from a Corridor of Darkness, was Rembex, who raised her eyebrows at Zafira and Freakshow. "Oopsie daisy, am I intruding? Sorry, but I'm just trying to figure out what to do now that Residexe kicked the bucket."

Freakshow slammed his cane on the floor, making Zafira flinch at the loud slam and he scowled at Rembex. "Now, now Rembex, it isn't very ladylike to be acting so nonchalant."

"Whatever, maybe if you wouldn't meddle in our plans, Freak." Rembex giggled. "Besides, did you really think you could take over?" Rembex rolled her eyes. "What exactly do you mean by betraying the Syndicate?"She asked as she materialized her guitar in a combustion of flames. "Don't you get it at all?"

Freakshow gritted his teeth and dashed towards Rembex, he took a swing at her with his cane, resulting in her blocking the attack with her own weapon. "You dirty wench! You didn't approve of our plan!" he grunted. Rembex pressed her boot again Freakshow's chest and heaved him away. The latter landed on his feet and got into a stance with his staff.

"Funny," Rembex giggled. "I didn't remember saying that I would be part of your 'show'."

Freakshow grunted in anger. "You mangy, Syndicate dog!" he clenched his right fist tightly, and in a flash of light he materialized a large gold gauntlet which was powered with many gems. "You're cut from my act! Now vanish!"

The two started fighting, making Zafira quickly run to safety, seeming as the two were fighting to kill one another. Freakshow slammed his gauntlet on the ground where Rembex would have been if she didn't teleport away, and his gauntlet left a rather large crack in the floor on impact. Appearing behind him, Rembex played a series of solos, making waves of flames come dashing towards him. The ringleader quickly swiped the flames away with a swing from his staff and turned to face Rembex. The two glared at each other, panting in unison.

"Graah!" Freakshow cried as he ran towards Rembex, who started to do the same. The two clashed weapons, but someone else also joined the fray. Kioku had knocked the two out of the way with a swing from his Keyblade. Rembex and Freakshow dashed backwards, shocked at Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick's sudden appearance before them.

"What!?" Freakshow exclaimed in anger. Kioku ran over to Zafira, who was sitting in the corner of the room and knelt down. Her body trembling in fear. "Zafira, didn't I tell you to stay back there and wait for us?" Kioku asked, concerned for her safety. Zafira pointed to Rembex, "Sh—She kidnapped me!" she cried.

Kioku gritted his teeth and stood up. "If you guys try to hurt Zafira any more.." he muttered. "I'll kill you."

Freakshow chuckled, "So you've finally come, Keyblade Hero."

Once Kioku heard that voice, he knew exactly who him and his friends would be facing.

* * *

 _Kioku felt a strong presence far in front of him, he looked forward and saw a rather skinny figure, wearing a black coat. His face shrouded by a hood._

 _Kioku got into a stance with his Keyblade. The figure started to talk._

 _ **"Ahead lies something you need.."**_

 _ **"But to claim it.."**_

 _Kioku dashed towards and figure, intending to attack._

 _ **"You must lose something that is dear to you."**_

 _The cloaked man cleared his throat and repeated himself. "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find..."_

* * *

Freakshow held out his arms in a welcoming manner, "Welcome to Castle Oblivion." he smiled.

Kioku gripped his Keyblade, "You.." he muttered.

"Heh, look alive you long-nosed freak.." Rembex shouted. She swung at Freakshow with her guitar, making him dodge the swing with a simple front flip. "This ain't over yet!"

"Take this!" Freakshow held out his gauntlet, and he produced some sort of power, making it feel like both time and space were being tampered with temporarily. Everything for a split second was a blur. When Kioku's vision had cleared, Zafira was in Freakshow's possession and he had his hand over her mouth, and her eyes showed intense combination of fear and confusion, as she didn't know what had happened either. "Zafira!" Kioku shouted, calling her name in a worried tone.

"Not another move, boy." Freakshow smirked as he pointed his cane in Kioku's direction. Rembex heaved her guitar over her shoulder, panted slightly."Have you too lost your edge, Rembex?" Freakshow asked without looking in the girl's direction.

Rembex shrugged. "Cute trick, erasing time to take the girl and use her as a shield." She complimented, raising an eyebrow. She quickly warped behind Freakshow and slashed him in the back with the end of her guitar, earning a loud cry of pain from him. "I don't care if I take her out as well!" Rembex shouted, laughing sadistically as she attacked the man.

Kioku's eyes were wide open in shock as he realized that both of them must have completely lost it. One was fighting the other, all while poor Zafira was caught in between it all. Freakshow panted and looked at Kioku with a forced smile. "Did you witness that, Kioku?" he asked. "You wanted to protect Zafira, yes?" He laughed, coughing slightly afterwards. "Then tell me—which one of us is more deadly?"

Kioku's eyes darted from Freakshow to Rembex. Which one should he fight first? "If you want to protect Zafira, then you should best take out Rembex first." Freakshow suggested as he tighten his grip on Zafira and warped out of the room, leaving Rembex alone with Kioku and his friends. Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick got into a stance with their weapons. Rembex dismissed her guitar in a flurry of flames.

She scoffed. "Y'know, originally I wanted to kill only Freakshow. But if you want to have a go at 'im—then do it."

Even though Rembex was sparing him, Kioku still didn't let his guard down, which made the girl a tad bit annoyed. "Kioku, I said 'go'!"

The teen didn't let his guard down for anything. Because if he did, he would possibly die from being gullible. "Tch, do you really want to fight me that badly?" Rembex shrugged. "I-If I go all out, I could kill you guys." she stuttered nervously.

Kioku shook his head. "Don't you dare take me lightly, punk!" Rembex's cheeks burned red and she laughed. "That's the spirit. kid." She opened up a Corridor of Darkness and turned her back. "Don't lose, alright? If you get erased—it'll be a major problem. Bye.."

Kioku was confused at the girl's change of attitude towards him. She walked through the portal and disappeared.

The teen dismissed his Keyblade and shook his head. "Whats up with her?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey! Kioku!" Another voice called as it came down the hallway. The three turned around, and saw that it was Yoru Replica. But his behavior wasn't as hostile as it was before. The replica was jogging towards them, and he didn't even have his Soul Eater drawn.

Kioku felt the need to apologize after everything that's happened. Once the boy came closer to him, Kioku started. "Yoru, I—"

"Save it." Yoru Replica said interrupted. "Look, I realize how much we both want to protect Zafira. But even though our memories were written the same—we can't keep competing like this." The boy explained. "I know I'm just an imitation. I'm not the real Yoru—but somewhere inside of me I find that it's okay. I may be a physical replica of your friend, but I feel like I should be my own person and follow my own path." Yoru Replica sighed. "Maybe then, I'll find my true purpose besides being a imitation."

"Is your mind made up?" Patrick asked, with Yoru Replica nodded.

"I've decided that I want to protect Zafira alongside you guys." Yoru Replica smiled. "Together—together if we combine our strength, we'll be able to take down Freakshow and save her. Even if I do end up being broken again—I don't even care. Whatever it takes to protect Zafira."

Kioku smiled. "Yoru.." he said softly. "I'm glad you decided to turn things around."

Yoru Replica's Soul Eater appeared in his hand, but a warm aura washed over the blade. The form of the blade was changing into something that looked like a key. A voice spoke to him in his head.

 ** _The power to protect strengthens your heart._**

 ** _You have been granted a power that is too strong to imitate._**

 ** _The Soul Eater Replica has transformed into..._**

The once curved wing of the Soul Eater is now turned into a straight black raven wing with white spikes constructed behind it with an angelic wing constructed at the bottom of the blade, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one dark raven wing and one demonic wing. Also, a demonic wing has been added to the top to act as the teeth of the handle bears a red eye of darkness and the bottom of the handle is the Nobody insignia. The keychain is red while the token is Zafira's paopu fruit.

 ** _The Path towards Nightfall..._**

Kioku, Spongebob and Patrick gazed in awe as Yoru Replica had gained the power to wield a Keyblade of his own. The replica himself was also surprised, as he continued to analyze his newly obtained weapon. "You can wield a Keyblade?" Kioku asked in shock.

Yoru Replica didn't think an imitation such as himself would be able to wield such power. It made him feel special. Yoru Replica nodded to himself, "I—I will use this new power to protect her."

Suddenly, a dark aura had began to wash over the large door. Winslow hopped up and down. "Holy crap! We'd better hurry, who knows what's gonna happen ta that door!" Kioku nodded. "Right." he said, and summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light.

Kioku and Yoru Replica stood side by side and held out their Keyblades. Two beams of light shot out from the end of their blades and pierced the darkness consuming the door, washing it away. They heard a loud unlocking noise, signaling that the door was open.

Kioku rested his arm and he turned to look at the other three, who were ready for a battle. "This is the final battle. We can't afford to lose!" He announced.

Yoru Replica nodded. "Let's go!" The four of the charged towards the door, ready to defeat the lord of the castle. The one who was waiting for them all.


	14. Card XIII: Way to the Dawn

_**Card 13: Way to the Dawn**_

 _-Castle Oblivion: Freakshow's Circus-_

Kioku, Spongebob, Patrick, and Yoru Replica charged through the door and find themselves in a rather large, and darkened room except for a spotlight which was shining upon Zafira. Zafira was strapped to the wall by countless chains and shackles, which all emitted a thick purple fog. **_"Ahh...you all are very much early."_**

Startled by Freakshow's voice over the intercom, a spotlight shined upon them. The heat from the spotlight had began to warm them up, but after a few seconds had it become hot. Kioku shielded his eyes as he looked up at Freakshow, who was lowering himself down from the ceiling, he stood in a balcony and looked down at Kioku and the others. "Welcome to my Circus!" he shouted, holding his arms out in a welcoming manner.

Countless of lights came on around them, lighting the large room up. The entire place looked nothing like the rest of the castle, in fact, this place was an actual circus. This large area is a round room with bleachers with some trapeze swings hanging from the ceiling. In the bleachers were marionettes hanging my strings, and all the way in the back on the room was a large face of a clown whose eyes felt they were piercing right through you. "Before we get started with our act, I would like for you to take a look at Zafira's chains." He announced, pointing to the girl who was bound high up on wall, with numerous amounts of chains connected to her.

"You could say that those are the number of thoughts she has." Freakshow explained. "She didn't want to do you any harm, so this is the result." He cackled. Freakshow hopped off of the balcony and landed in the center of the circus. The marionettes were becoming restlessly, and Kioku could swear he heard them whispering. The man summoned his reality gauntlet, and clenched his fist. "To be thought of this much, are you happy right now?" he asked, giving the boy a smirk.

Kioku gritted his teeth, as rage was now coursing through the boy's veins. Yoru Replica got into a stance with his own Keyblade, "You're gonna pay for what you've done!" He shouted.

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: Lord of the Castle)**_

"I'm—" Kioku muttered. He charged towards Freakshow, faster than he could even think. He leaped towards him and cocked his Keyblade back. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Yoru Replica scoffed, "Tch, right behind you!"

Spongebob used Curaga on Zafira, and then he and Patrick raced over to retrieve her. As they tried to unbind the chains holding her, some of the marionettes from the bleachers had captured them and materialized into a cage. "What the!" Now that Spongebob and Patrick were captured, it was up to Kioku and Yoru Replica. The two boys swung their Keyblade and clashed with Freakshow, who this time blocked with his gauntlet. "Now, now boys. I have no intention of fighting you."

The boys used their combined strength and pushed against Freakshow's gauntlet. "In fact, I would like to borrow your power. And since the fake has the same power, I'll just render you and the replica to my liking."

Kioku grunted. "Forget that! You ain't gonna use Yoru Replica's new power for your own purposes." He shouted.

"Yeah," Yoru Replica added. "I've got a will of my own now, I don't need to become some circus act for some idiot like you!"

Freakshow glared at them shoved them both away. He pointed at the captured Spongebob and Patrick. "Their fates will be decided depending on your answer." Kioku gasped as he saw his weakened companions locked in cages. Zafira was also still unconscious, which left Yoru Replica fuming with anger. "You two claim that you want to protect, but your wills are so weak that in reality—you can't protect anyone even if you tried."

"KIOKU! YORU!" Spongebob yelled out at them. Kioku and Yoru Replica turned to his attention. "Don't worry about us, just take this guy down quickly!" the sponge ordered.

"Ha! Fools!" Freakshow grinned. His gaunlet emitted a yellow light and he summoned a group of marionettes from the bleachers to attack Kioku and Yoru Replica. Kioku barely dodged the puppets claws, and he knocked at few of them back with a couple of swings. Yoru, who had gotten used to his new power, was chopping the marionettes down to size. Once all of the puppets were defeated, the two ran towards Freakshow, who was trying to disappear into the shadows and summon more puppets to fight for him.

"Damn coward!" Kioku shouted as he swung at Freakshow, who dodged the attack. Yoru Replica flipped over Kioku and managed to slashed Freakshow in a vertical manner which made the man cry out in pain. "Gaah!"

Freakshow growled and threw his gauntlet forward, but the two blocked the punch and pushed their force against him. "Do you not care about what will happen to your friends?" The ringleader asked, staring deep into Kioku's eyes.

"I believe in Spongebob and Patrick!" Kioku shouted at him. "Such vigor—you two are fuming with anger!" Freakshow laughed. Kioku and Yoru spun around and slashed the man simultaneously, making the ringleader fly backwards.

"Shut it!" Yoru Replica shouted, he aimed his Keyblade at Freakshow and a cold, chilling feeling pulsed through him. He focused the energy and from the end of his Keyblade, a few blasts of large chunks of dark ice at Freakshow. The ringleader's gaunlet illuminated with a blue glow and he swiped at the air. And just like before, Kioku's vision was a blur and it had felt like time itself was being erased for just a second. When he regained his vision, he saw Yoru Replica being pummeled by Freakshow with both his cane and his gauntlet. Kioku quickly dashed towards Freakshow and attacked him, chaining his swings into combos that started to wear him down.

Yoru Replica assisted with a few strikes from his own Keyblade, soon melding Kioku's attacks with his own. The two attacked the man with a flurry of synchronized and seamless combos, making the ringleader writhe in pain. Kioku flipped out of the way as Yoru Replica jammed his Keyblade into Freakshow's stomach and shot a chilling Dark Blizzara spell again which pierced right through him. "G-Gaaaah-aahh!" Freakshow screeched in pain.

Freakshow stumbled backwards, holding the gaping wound in his stomach. He warped swiped with his gauntlet again, erasing time once again and appeared rigth next toZafira and grabbed her chin. "What about Z-Zafira—Are you going to protect her?" Kioku and Yoru Replica nodded to each other. The boy smirked, "If I did like you said—"

The two hopped onto the balcony and swung towards the trapeze swings hanging from the ceiling. Kioku and Yoru Replica spun around and then quickly bolted towards Freakshow.

"Ahhh!" Freakshow exclaimed in fear. Kioku grabbed him by his coat and tore him away from Zafira, making him fall towards the ground. Yoru Replica carefully took Zafira into his arms, rescuing her from the chains. Speeding towards the ground, Kioku spun rapidly like a buzzsaw and he tore through Freakshow's body. "—We wouldn't be protecting Zafira, now would we?!"

Freakshow's eyes were widened in shock and his body dispersed into darkness. However, all that was left was his gauntlet, which landed beside Kioku when he landed with a loud clank. "Dumb circus.." Kioku cursed as he smashed the gauntlet under his shoe and the image of the circus around them was fading, and was soon replaced with the regular, white walls and floors of Castle Oblivion. Yoru Replica, joined by Spongebob and Patrick met with Kioku on the ground. Zafira, who tried to stand, was about to fall on the ground until Kioku caught her.

"We did it! We beat the boss!" Spongebob cheered. Zafira looked in Kioku's eyes with sincerity. "Thank you.." She turned to Yoru Replica and nodded in thanks.

"Don't mention it." Kioku smiled at the girl's calm smile, one that he wanted to see for a while now. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a shaky sigh of relief. It was finally over. The journey through this castle was finally over. The mind games and emotional mind games were done. Everyone that posed a threat to Kioku and his friends were gone, except for the redeemed replica of his best friend.

* * *

 ** _-Pod Room-_**

Zafira lead the four of them to a large, spacey white room with three pods in the center. As they approached the pods, Kioku raised a question. "Is it really alright for us to sleep in these things?"

"Yes." Zafira nodded. "It'll take some time, but your original memories will return." she explained.

"Right," Kioku chuckled. He smiled at the girl, "Thanks."

Spongebob and Patrick had already gotten into their own pods just after saying good night to one another. Kioku was about to climb into his own pod, just before Zafira had called his name. "Kioku—I—" Zafira blushed, biting her bottom lip nervously. She looked into the boy's brave, vigorous eyes. "I'm grateful for meeting you."

"Jeez, you say that like you're saying goodbye." Kioku laughed as he extended his hand out to meet hers. "We will meet again, right?"

Zafira nodded and intertwined her pinky with Kioku's. "Yes, let's meet again." She agreed. Soon, Zafira was overcome by her emotions and pulled the boy in for a hug, which took the boy by surprise. Kioku's cheeks had become rosy red, and he was uncertain to return the hug. He smiled calmly and wrapped his arms around Zafira and hugged her back. The girl retracted and giggled slightly, just before planting a brief kiss onto the boy's cheek. Kioku gasped in shock, "Wh-Wha.."

Zafira smiled, "That was for protecting me." She nodded.

Kioku rubbed his cheek, "Uh.. _okay_..". He then turned to Yoru Replica. "Oh right, Yoru Replica. What's on the agenda for you?"

Yoru Replica summoned his Path towards Nightfall Keyblade, and gave it a stare. "I want to see how much use I can make out of this power." He said "I was given this power for a reason—and I won't sit in this castle any longer and let it go to waste."

"So, you're leaving here?" Kioku asked. "Won't you be lost?"

"Lost?" Yoru Replica repeated. "I've though about it, but with the path that's set for me, I'm sure enough that I'll find my way."

Kioku smiled and nodded. "I hope we meet again too, Yoru Replica."

Yoru Replica smirked and waved. "Night, guys." Kioku waved to the two again just as his pod was closing up. Once it was closed, Kioku closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Zafira sniffled, tears streaming down her face. She heard Kioku's voice in her head, which made her stop for a minute.

* * *

 _Zafira..are you crying..?_

 _...Please don't cry.._

 _I'll come back for sure...because.._

 _The memory of a girl with long brown hair, with emerald green eyes and a yellow dress entered his mind. She was waving at him from the hilltops, looking out at the ocean, which sat by the train tracks._

* * *

Yoru Replica dismissed his Keyblade and turned to walk away. Zafira wiped her eyes, "Yoru, where are you going?"

"Protect him." Yoru Replica stated. "He protected you..so I want you to return the favor and watch over him as he regains his memories."

"And me? I'm gonna go find myself and see what use I can make of this new power. Hopefully, the path I take will be the right one." Yoru Replica used his Keyblade to open a corridor of darkness. He turned Zafira for the last time. "Take care of him." He nodded. "Goodbye."

He turned around and walked through the portal, which closed shut afterwards.

* * *

 _-Yoru: Tranquil County Floor-_

Yoru looked around after he arrived on this floor. Immediately, he felt nostalgia for first time in a while. He sniffed the air, smelling the sweet scent of the wind.

"The smell of this wind." He imagined Kioku and Taiyo greeting him happily, inviting him to explore the fields and the town with them. Yoru smiled and looked out into the distance. "Kioku, Taiyo—I wish I could see them."

Yoru ventured down the hilltops and explored the fields, reaching the old garage where the boat was stored in. As he walked closer, he saw a man in a black coat with black hair, goatee and glasses. He on top of the small garage with his leg crossed over the other one, a book in his hand. He looked up from his book and stared at Yoru. "Hope you know with the way you are now—you won't be able to meet anyone."

"No, wait." Ghost Writer put his hand up, "Let me word it better. The more appropriate way of saying it is that you don't have the qualifications to meet."

Yoru summoned his Soul Eater, "What do you want?" he asked with slight anger in his voice. The teen then caught a smell of his scent. "Another one of them?"

Ghost Writer snapped his fingers, making a large portal of darkness to appear in front of Yoru. Inside of the portal, there were images of the events that occurred from before. Yoru witnessed himself in his descent into darkness. "That's right, that's the old you."

"Only yearning for other worlds, you rashly opened the door to darkness.." Ghost recalled. Thunder boomed around them, and lightning flashed in the sky. The winds became incredibly stronger. Yoru looked around as the town and fields were being ripped apart by a storm. The look of horror was present on his face, was this the true reality that he wasn't able to see since he wasn't afraid of the darkness before. The portal of darkness vanished, and when Yoru looked up, Ghost was gone.

"It's your fault our town disappeared." A familiar voice had shouted over the winds. Yoru turned around and saw Kioku pointing his Keyblade at him. "You're just a pawn of the darkness, huh?!"

"Kioku," Yoru gasped and lowered his Soul Eater. "Wait!"

Kioku aimed his Keyblade at Yoru, "I'll use the light to vanquish you!" he shot a beam of light at Yoru, which struck him in the chest and threw him to the ground. The boy fell to the ground in pain, grunting. "The light—h-hurts me?" Yoru muttered. "Am I already.."

"That's right, Yoru." Kioku said, his voice sounding weird, as if someone was talking over him. "Why don't you recognize where you stand. The preparations for your reception are done!"

Yoru felt himself being enveloped in light. He soon found himself slowly falling in a realm of light. Just like before, he couldn't feel his body and all he could do was drift downward, unknown to where he might end up.

"I'm going to disappear, vanishing to the light.." Yoru's voice echoed. Even though he might've been a pawn of the darkness, vanishing into the light might not be so bad for him. Yoru sighed and closed his eyes, accepting what he thought would be his fate.

 _"You won't vanish."_

A voice said to him. A glowing ball of light appeared before Yoru. He opened his eyes and looked towards it. "Who is it?"

" _You won't vanish, you won't lose to the light or the darkness."_

"King Krabs?" Yoru asked. But when he thought about it, he didn't hear the pirate-like voice of the king. This voice was softer, and more calming.

 _"Look, face it."_

Yoru slowly opened his eyes and in front of him was a ball of light, but it was slightly darkened.

 _"Do not fear. Stare straight ahead."_

 _"That is your power."_

 _"Within the deepest Darkness is light. Within the strongest light, is darkness."_

 _"That's why.."_

Yoru reached out and took the power in front of him. The Soul Eater appeared in his hand, but a light washed over it and it's form had began to change into something that looked like a key. A voice spoke to him.

 ** _The power that lies between both light and darkness strengthens your heart_**

 ** _You have been granted the power of the path that lies between light and darkness_**

 ** _The Soul Eater has transformed into.._**

A Keyblade appeared in Yoru's hand, replacing his old Soul Eater. It greatly resembled the Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it.

 ** _Way to the Dawn.._**

* * *

"I understand. I've been running from the darkness." Yoru said, clenching his Keyblade. The gray aura washed over him, and he found himself standing in front of Kioku. Or so he thought. He could feel the power of darkness emitting from "Kioku", and soon he saw the image of Ghost Writer, who was holding an open notebook and pen.

"My opponent is not the 'darkness'." Yoru said as he glared at Ghost. Ghost Writer smiled and twirled his pen. "..Yes, that's right. You are from this side." He smirked. "The name's Ghost Writer. That new power that you wield, that power will be helpful to the Syndicate."

Yoru scoffed and dashed up to Ghost Writer. With a swift swing from his Keyblade, Yoru had sliced right through Ghost, earning a loud screech of pain. "EEUUAAAARRGGG!"

"Sorry, but I'll pass." Yoru smirked. He stood up from his stance and looked up into the storming sky, "Now, my next opponent. 'A heart that loses to Darkness'."

* * *

Once Yoru had said that, the sounds of the storm around him was fading out and the sights of the storm were dimming into black. Soon he was surrounded by darkness, but he was not alone. "Hehehe, I've been waiting for this moment." Vlad's voice echoed. "Love the new blade by the way,"

Yoru heaved his Keyblade over his shoulder, "Come on out, Plasmius. I think me n' you need to bring this whole thing to a close."

Vlad appeared behind Yoru, making him spin around. "Oh, are you saying that you want me to vacate that body?" Yoru deepened his glare at Vlad's statement.

"But we're companions being lead to the darkness, can't we just get along?" Vlad shrugged. Yoru gritted his teeth. "You lost to the darkness." The teen stated. "I won't lose."

"Lose?" Vlad chuckled. "Are you still afraid of the darkness, child?"

Yoru rushed at Vlad and swung at him with his Keyblade, but he had disappeared quickly. Warping behind Yoru, he grabbed his hair and spun him around. Vlad picked him up by his throat, laughed maniacally. "You will be filled with the power of Darkness."

Yoru choked, gasping for air. He looked down at Vlad, who was smiling. "Get the things you want, I'll lend you the power to do so!" Vlad smiled. Yoru glared and raised his Keyblade, with great force he brought it down on his head and sliced through him. "AARGGHH!"

"I wish to erase you!" Yoru shouted. Vlad released Yoru from his grip and staggered backwards. The boy landed on the floor and raised his Keyblade again. "This is the end."Vlad laughed with his hand over his face. "Is—there an ending?"

"You will not be able to escape from me.." Vlad faded away into darkness, leaving Yoru alone in the void. Yoru looked around, without any clue of what to do next.

"What should I do?" Yoru asked himself.

Suddenly he had heard the voice of the King.

 _"Yoru, me boy. Open your eyes!"_

* * *

A bright light illuminated the darkness around him, and soon Yoru found himself on the final floor in Castle Oblivion. He looked around, wondering how he had gotten here. "What was that?"

Footsteps were heard approaching him, and a voice called to him. "Yoru. I finally caught up with ye."

"Sorry for being so late, lad." King Krabs laughed nervously as he approached him. Yoru looked at the king, seeing that he wasn't a hologram. It was the real deal. "Eugene, How did you get here?" Yoru asked. King Krabs pointed a thumb to a person behind him. "This guy showed me around." The man's face is covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth.

"And you are?" Yoru asked. The man nodded. "Call me...DiZ."

"So, you're the guy that transformed into Vlad and watched over me the whole time, right?"

DiZ nodded. "I wanted to find the Vlad that escaped from you."

Yoru shook his head. "Nah, he's still inside me. I can feel it."

Yoru ventured into the room, where it was just another plain white room. Just as Yoru was walking through it, he heard a voice just as he was about to open the door that lead to another room.

 _"The people you hope to see are there."_

"Huh?" Yoru said aloud. King Krabs and DiZ looked at the boy. "Somethin' on your mind?" Krabs asked.

Yoru shooked his head, chuckling nervously. "Nah..sorry."

The boy then opened the door, and he found himself in a spacious, white room with three pods in the center. Yoru squinted and realized the Kioku was there, sleeping in one of the pods. Yoru smiled. "Dude, I told you to take care of Taiyo." Yoru chuckled. "And here you are sleepin' like you don't have a care in the world."

A girl in a black dress came out from behind the pod. "If you enter this capsule as well.."

Yoru fixed his eyes on the girl. "Are you Zafira?" he asked.

"The Vlad inside of you, can be confined along with your memories." Zafira said. Yoru looked up at Kioku sleeping in his pod. He remembered when he would sleep on the job when Taiyo and Yoru agreed to fix up a boat and head out to find other worlds. Yoru shook his head. "Even when we would fix the boat. This guy would always sleep on the job." Yoru laughed. "I can't let myself idle around. I'll just settle myself with this."

Zafira giggled. "I thought you would say that."

"Hey, that voice back there. That was you wasn't it?" Yoru asked. "Hey, take care of Kioku."

"Don't worry. I've been told the same thing." Zafira smiled as turned to face Kioku's pod. Yoru gave her a look of confusion. "Um..a—alright then."

* * *

Yoru walked out of the room, and found himself trailing down the hallway. He must've been outside, because he could see a clear view of the dawning sky on his right side from where wall should've been. He soon met up with King Krabs and DiZ.

"Can't fall asleep?" DiZ asked. Yoru smirked. "Falling asleep in a place like this would be _way_ too boring."

The sun peaked it's head up, making Yoru shield his eyes. The three turned to face the dawning sun. "It's dawn."

"What about the lass back there?" King Krabs asked, concerned of her fate. DiZ raised his head slightly. "For now.."

"..Let's let her be.."

 _"You will forget about me.."_

 _"But, that's because your chain of memories came undone."_

Yoru and King Krabs both donned black coats and walked down the path that leads to dawn. And Rembex stood where those three once were, seeing them off as they walk down that path.

 _"Is it okay to believe?"_

 _"They'll be connected again.."_

* * *

In Twilight Town, a boy sits on top of the clocktower with ice cream in his hands. While eating the ice cream, he looks at the permanent sunset with a calming expression on his face. He looks down in front of the station, and sees three of his friends. Two girls and one boy. The three are waving and calling to him. The boy with the ice cream smiles and stands up. He walks down to meet with his friends, an uncontainable smile on his face.


End file.
